Liberty Walk
by D2L
Summary: /SEQUEL YOUR OBSESSION N ENCHANTED!/ Arti dibalik angka 15 itu sendiri yang bahkan membuat mereka berperang konyol di atas teater yang dibernama keegoisan manusia. Pertanyaan, apakah dengan kekacauan yang dilakukannya, dia merasa bisa membuat arti dari 15 yang aslinya menghilang? Heh, kurasa tidak./ R n R, please! *puppy eyes*/ LAST CHAPTER HAS BEEN UDPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Summary: Pilihlah mana yang kau suka dan lihatlah mana yang paling menguntungkanmu dan merugikannmu. Inilah hidup yang harus kau pandang dari sisi buruknya dan juga gelapnya.**

**Chapter 1:**

.

.

.

Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa, laki-laki berambut hitam itu segera berlari keluar dari lorong gelap itu. saking tergesa-gesanya, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan berapa banyak orang yang ditabraknya dan berapa banyak orang juga yang marah akan kelakuannya itu. Tidak ada waktunya minta maaf. Jika nyawamu yang akan menjadi taruhannya untuk hari ini.

"Kau memang manis sekali." Seorang berkata dalam suara bisikan di dalam lorong gelap tempat laki-laki berambut hitamitu baru saja melarikan diri dari sana.

Dia meringkuk tidak jelas di lantai beraspal itu sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan. Tapi bakat itu setidaknya akan berguna untukmu nantinya," ucapnya.

"Kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dari para keparat itu sama seperti apa yang hampir kulakukan." Tidak ada yang lucu. Tapi suara ketawa berambut di udara di sana. Aneh. Benarkah?

.

.

.

Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa memencet pintu bel rumahnya. Tak menunggu lama seseorang membuka pint tersebut. Ternyata umma-nya yang membukakan pintu tersebut. Wanita yang sudah berumur itu langsung memandang Sungmin dengan raut wajah pucat dan juga khawatir. Dengan cepat dia merangkul Sungmin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam dan juga segera menutup pintu itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" wanita berumur itu langsung berkata dengan frontalnya.

Sungmin lalu mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi ditundukkannya. "Dia... dia...dia..." ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa?" wanita itu bertanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Dia sudah kembali dan dia baru saja membunuh Sunny!" seru Sungmin.

"Dia baru saja membunuh Sunny. Kita harus segera melaporkannya ke kantor polisi. Dia harus dipenjarakan di sana lagi!" seru laki-laki itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Wanita berumur itu langsung melepaskan dekapan tangannya pada Sungmin. "Sebelum itu. apakah gadis itu berbuat aneh padamu?" wanita berumur itu kini memandangnya dengan tatapan serius dan tidak khawatir seperti tadi.

Sungmin mengerjap lucu. Dia bingung dengan perubahan drastis yang dilakukan umma-nya. Kenapa bahkan wanita yang ada di depannya ini lebih mengkhawatirkan jika gadis yang tidak bersalah itu melakukan sesuatu padanya daripada laki-laki gila itu?

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami baru saja ingin ke sebuah restauran dan di sana dia muncul dan membunuhnya! Kita harus betul-betul melaporkannya!" ucapnya tidak terlalu keras seperti sebelumnya.

Umma-nya hanya diam memandang Sungmin. "Baiklah. Kau sebaiknya masuk ke kamarmu dan tidak keluar untuk sementara waktu." Dia lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja menuju kantor kerjanya.

Sungmin yang tidak tahu akan melakukan apa lagi, akhirnya mengikuti perkataan umma-nya. Dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mewah miliknya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuaut dan segera berlari ke kantor kerja milik umma-nya.

Dengan keras dia membukanya dan masuk tanpa permisi. Di sana dia melihat umma-nya sedang memegang sebuah ganggang telepon dan dia melihat sekilas nomor yang dihubungi umma-nya pada mesin badan dari telepon itu. bukannya itu nomor appa namja gila itu? kenapa tidak langsung saja menghubungi polisi? Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal polisi...

"Kau mengagetkan umma." Wanita berumur itu langsung menutup sambungan telepon itu saat melihat Sungmin ada di dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ada temanku di Jepang yang juga menjadi korbannya. Dia juga membunuh Kim Jungmo," ucap Sungmin.

Bukannya kaget dan khawatir, wanita itu malah memasang wajah sedikit senang?

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Umma ingin sedikit privasi di sini," ucapnya dengan pelan.

Sungmin menurut dan akhirnya dia betul-betul pergi dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar mewah miliknya.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu, Cho," ucap wanita berumur itu pada telepon yang digenggamnya.

"Haha! Tapi aku tahu kau sangat berterima kasih atas semua itu," laki-laki itu tertawa disela ucapannya.

"Sedikit. Tapi aku tidak akan main-main ketika anakmu membuatnya kembali trauma seperti dulu," ucap umma Sungmin dengan cepat sebelum laki-laki itu mengatakan hal lain yang bersifat lebih mencemohkan.

"Dia akan kebal dengan semua itu," dia mengucapkannya dengan nada santai.

Wanita itu memukul meja yang dipakai oleh tangannya tadi untuk menumpu badannya yang sedang berdiri di samping. Dia memukulnya dengan cukup keras sampai membuat tangannya berwarna kemerahan. Wanita tua itu juga menggertakkan dirinya. Kini laki-laki diseberang sana tahu bahwa wanita yang diajaknya bicara sedang marah akan ucapan singkatnya.

"Anakku adalah makhluk yang rapuh. Jangan sekali-kali kau malah membuatnya semakin banyak melihat hal seperti itu dengan alasan membuatnya kebal!" seru umma Sungmin dengan berusaha memelankan suaranya. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin menjadi kaget dan bertanya-tanya apa kemungkinan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau tahu? Berhentilah membuat dia tumbuh menjadi manusia yang munafik seperti orang-orang itu. Seharusnya dia tahu kenyataan sebenarnya yang sedang dialaminya sekarang," kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit serius dan juga dingin.

"Dia tidak akan pernah tahu sekarang dan selamanya!" wanita itu kembali berseru tanpa takut mungkin saja laki-laki itu akan marah padanya.

"Keras kepala sekali kau? Itu bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan Nyonya Lee," dengan nada sedikit ketus dan memperingati. Dan juga nada tidak sangat tidak suka pada keputusan wanita itu tersirat dalam suara bass di sana.

Umma Sungmin mulai mengatur kembali emosinya. Dia tahu jika berhubungan dengan orang seperti itu tidak boleh menggunakan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Bisa berbahaya untuk Sungminnya. Orang itu bisa membalas sesuatu akan ketidaksukaanya terhadap dirinya dalam percakapan singkat ini.

"Berhenti. Dan berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuatnya menjadi lebih rapuh lagi. Aku akan membayarmu dengan tebusan berapapun yang kau mau." Wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah kesepakatan yang menggiurkan.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, karena anakkulah yang melakukannya." Laki-laki itu menolak dengan keras kesepakatan itu dengan mengumpankan alasan yang lainnya. Tapi seperti alasan itu cukup rasional.

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata lain dari laki-laki itu, umma Sungmin langsung menutup memutuskan telepon itu dengan menghantamkannya pada standnya dengan keras.

Tidak ada gunanya berbicara lagi ketika orang dengan tipe seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa diubah egonya. Hah, mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"Sialan! Siapa yang keras kepala sekarang?" serunya.

"Tidak pernah tanpa sial ketika berurusan dengan keluarga gila itu," ucapnya kembali dengan suara bisikan. Bisa bahaya jika Sungmin mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin kembali masuk kuliah setelah liburan musim panas yang diberikan Universitas miliknya.

Dengan tatapan was-was dia melihat sekitarnya. Dia sedikit tersentak saat melihat orang dengan rambut coklat dan sedikit berikal. Disangkanya orang itu adalah orang gila itu. Tapi untungnya bukan setelah dia melihat baik-baik rupa orang tersebut.

Sungmin dengan cepat berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung dan menuju kelasnya di jam pertama ini.

Dia berjalan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya terlalu tinggi. Dia takut mungkin saja berita akan hal itu sudah tersebar dan dia akan dimaki habis-habisan karena memang dialah yang menjadi orang terakhir yang ditemui gadis itu sebelum menghilang dan akhirnya habis di tangan laki-laki gila itu.

Sungmin sedikit heran karena universitasnya seperti terjalan seperti hari biasanya. Seperti tidak ada kejadian ganjil dan menyeramkan yang terjadi pada masyarakat yang ada di universitas tersebut. Sangat damai dan tidak ada teriakan bertanya satu sama lain serta para polisi yang datang untuk meminta keterangan.

Apa umma-nya belum melaporkan pada polisi? Tapi kenapa? Atau umma lebih memilih untuk menelpon Cho ajusshi dan lalu Cho ajusshi yang akan memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada namja gila itu? Tapi itu terlalu lama. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan jika dia saja yang langsung melaporkannya sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu?

Tak dirasa karena terlalu banyak berkutak dengan pikiran yang ada di otaknya, dia sudah sampai di depan kelas jam pertama dari mata pelajaran kuliah yang diambilnya.

Jam pertama, management.

Sungmin segera mendorong pintu itu dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya dan masuk ke dalam. Masih tidak terlalu banyak orang. Hanya 3 orang yang ada di sana. Dia memang sering datang terlalu cepat dari jam yang telah ditentukan, jadi tidak heran dengan masih sedikitnya orang dalam kelas yang berkapasitas 20 orang ini.

3 orang itu duduk dalam formasi yang berjauhan dan tampaknya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Sungmin langsung canggung dengan kondisi ini walaupun dia sering kali mendapatkannya setiap ada jam kelas ini.

Sungmin mulai mengambil posisi duduk di deretan bagian tengah dari sebelah kanan ruangan itu dari 4 deretan dan mengambil yang terdepan. Dia mulai meletakkan tas milikknya di atas meja. Segera dibukanya dan lalu mengambil iphone miliknya beserta dengan headsetnya. Dia mulai memakaikan headset itu dikedua telinganya dan memutar lagi yang disukainya.

Tanpa disadarinya, ketiga orang itu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan mencurigakan. Mereka saling memberi kode untuk melakukan sesuatu. Salah satu dari mereka mulai mengendap-ngendap berjalan ke tempat duduk Sungmin tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti.

Di tengah perjalanannya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Dia langsung menaruhnya di depan mulut Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya dan tangan kriinya digunakan untuk menahan kepala Sungmin untuk bergerak-gerak melepaskan sapu tangan itu. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin jatuh pingsan. Sepertinya sapu tangan itu sudah dilumuri dengan obat bius.

Orang itu memeberikan kode kepada kedua temannya. Mereka lalu mulai membopong Sungmin pergi dari sana. Tidak ada yang curiga karena memang, sepertinya masih sedikit orang yang datang dan sibuk berada di kelas mereka masing-masing untuk menunggu pelajaran mereka dimulai.

Rupanya ketiga orang itu sedikit tidak berhati-hati dan membuat salah satu dari sekian banyak melihat perbuatan jahat itu. Orang itu menyeringai setan. Dia bersandar di tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan kepalanya diarahkan kebelakang melihat Sungmin yang ditarik masuk ke mobil di lapangan parkir dari Universitas itu melalui jendela kaca yang ada.

"Tidak ada rasa bosan ketika itu selalu berhubungan dengan dirimu," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil sendiri.

.

.

.

Sungmin mulai terbangun dengan sendirinya. Rasa pening langsung melanda kepalanya. Sepertinya efek obat bius itu masih kelihatan walaupun sedikit. Dia tersentak saat melihat keadaannya sendiri. Dia berada pada sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan remang-remang. Kedua kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan kuat. Dia dibiarkan dilantai yang dingin begitu saja.

Tak lama pintu yang ada di depannya terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan seorang wanita dan dua orang yang berbadan kekar yang mengikutinya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat wanita itu dengan lebih detil. Dia sangat mengenal wanita itu. Jangan katakan wanita itu yang membawanya ke sini dan melakukan hal ini.

"Wah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kukira kau akan tetap tidur seperti putri tidur." Wanita itu mulai jalan mendekati Sungmin. Kedua pengawalnya tetap tinggal menjaga pintu. Siapa tahu ada penyusup yang akan masuk.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? kau tahu orang tuamu bisa malu akan perbuatanmu ketika aku melaporkannya pada polisi," ucap Sungmin.

Wanita itu sekarang sudah ada di depannya. Dia menarik rambut Sungmin dengan keras dan membuat wajah Sungmin lebih terangkat ke atas dan kini mereka saling bertatapan dengan tatapan sengit.

"Hah? Kau bilang orang tuaku akan malu? Mereka malah akan sangat bangga padaku ketika aku berhasil mencuri anak keparat yang sudah beraninya membuat bangkrut perusahaan appaku! Dan kau ingin melaporkannya ke polisi? Ow, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa keluar dengan selamat apalagi melaporkannya pada siapapun!" Wanita itu kembali menarik rambut Sungmin dengan lebih keras ke atas. hal itu membuat Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

Dia lalu melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Sungmin. "Hmm. Melihat raut wajah kesakitanmu itu dan juga ringisannya membuat gejolak gembiraku muncul. Bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkannya lebih banyak lagi?"

Dia menjentikkan jari yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sontak kedua pengawal itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Lalu mereka mulai mengebuki Sungmin. Mereka memukulnya tanpa ampun sampai membuatnya bertarik kesakitan minta ampun. Betul-betul sebuah kebahagian sudah bagi wanita itu.

Perlahan karena tidak ada tenaga lagi, Sungmin kembali pingsan dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu besi yang ada di ruangan itu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Seorang masuk sambil menyeringai dan membawa pistol di tangan kanannya.

"Kau betul-betul tidak akan keluar dari sini. padahal lebih baik dari awal kau langusung saja melaporkan dirimu ke polisi dari pada aku yang akan datang sebagai dewa kematianmu," ucap orang itu.

Belum saja sempat wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah makian atau perintah, orang itu sudah menarik pelatuk dan melepaskan peluru dari pistol miliknya. Peluru itu langsung menyentuh dahi perempuan itu dengan telak dan membuatnya langsung mati di tempat.

"Aku tidak butuh suara jelekmu yang bisa membuat telingaku rusak," ucapnya perlahan sambil kembali menghabisi yang lainnya hingga hanya menyisakan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu. Dirinya dan juga Sungmin.

Orang itu memperbaiki tatanan rambut Sungmin. Dia mengelusnya dengan lembut dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang walaupun sudah babak belur. Tapi masih bisa memberikan aura cantik untuknya.

"Sepertinya memang tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh selama mereka semua masih juga mengincarmu. Hidup itu indah dan penuh kejutan,ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang Lee Hyori yang menyekapmu dan melakukan hal ini?" tanya umma Sungmin dengan panik langsung.

Kini umma Sungmin dan juga Sungmin sendiri sudah berada di rumah sakit terdekat. Entah siapa yang menyelamatkan Sungmin dan membawanya ke sini untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Orang itu juga sepertinya berbaik hati dengan langsung menelpon umma Sungmin untuk melihat kondisi anaknya sendiri.

"Ya. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan appa? Apa maksudnya perusahaannya bangkrut karena ulah appa?" Sungmin mendesak umma-nya untuk membocorkan rahasia itu.

"Jangan berpikri terlalu banyak. Kau sedang terluka parah. Jadi lebih baik kau istirahat, sayang." Wanita berumur itu mencoba untuk mengelak. Dengan cepat dia menuju pintu, menggesernya dan keluar dari sana. Dia yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya tidak menyadari ada orang yang paling dikenalnya duduk di bangku deretan yang bertepatan dengan dia.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Jangan mendidiknya menjadi anak yang munafik. Daging busuk yang selama ini kau sembunyikan pasti akan perlahan tercium baunya. Berhati-hatilah, karena bisa saja anak itu terluka karena ulah kalian sendiri." Suara itu mengagetkannya. Sontak dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap orang itu.

"Kau diam saja. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" wanita itu berusaha untuk mengurangi volume suaranya mengingat ini adalah rumah sakit.

"Walaupun anakku masih berbaik hati untuk melindunginya, belum tentu dia aman sepenuhnya. Kau harus betul-betul menyediakan banyak rencana untuk banyak kemungkinan." Tanpa mempedulikan apa-apa laki-laki itu mengucapkannya. Dia cukup baik hati untuk memberikan nasehat, bukan?

Karena jika anak itu hilang, kira-kira apa juga yang akan terjadi apda anaknya?

.

.

.

"Sebetulnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang disembunyikan dariku?" Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil memandang pemandangan langit yanga ada di jendela kaca dekat sana.

Ya, sebetulnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?

.

.

.

**Teaser for Next Chapter**

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi selama ini tidak ada tahanan bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Apa maksudnya ini!"

.

.

.

"Kau anak pemegang kekuasan tertinggi di bawah sana,ya?"

"Wah, aku tidak tahu aku seterkenal itu."

.

.

.

L**i**f**e** **i**s n**o**t **a** tr**ea**s**u**r**e** b**u**t **i**t **i**s **a** g**a**m**e**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Balasan Review sequel yang sebelumnya buat yang tidak login sedangkan yang tidak silahkan dicek PM-nya \(^o^)/**

**Cho Miku : **Annyeong mian bru review hehehe  
sbnernya ad kta2 yg slit dmngerti tp kluar dri itu ceritanya bner2 keren sumpah! !  
Kyu bner2 mngerikan hehehe  
sequel lgi dong nsibnya min blm dcrtain

**L2: **Tidak apa-apa, aku bahkan senang sekali kamu udh bersedia membaca bahkan mereviewnya! *hug* Err.. aku minta maaf jika ada yang sulit dimengerti dan fic ini keren? Sepertinya tidak terlalu, masih banyak yng lebih ._. *garuk kepala tidak jelas* Kyu hanya mengerikan untuk Sungmin kesayanganya (?) sequel? Ini udh ada! Semoga menyukainya dan tinggalkan review lagi,ya? hehe...*Puppy eyes*

**Dreanie : **Yang ini sama ngerinya ama yg sebelumnya. Aku ampe merinding bacanya.  
Bagus onnie!

**L2:**Nyaaa~~ Makasih buat pujiannya hoho... *plakk* Dan makasih sudah membaca dan mereview yang sebelumnya o

**Kanaya: **author,,itu bener2 End?nanggung authooor...

**L2: **Ngakk~~ yang itu memang sengaja dibuat naggung kok, karena memang bakal ada sequelnya yaitu ini! Terima kasih sudahbersedia mereview yang sebelumnya!

**Sha : **astaga. Kasihan Ming :)

**L2: **Iya, Ming di sana kasihan sekali. Tapi sebetulnya coba tebak siapa yang lebih di sequel yang ini w dan terima kasih sudah mereview yang sebelumnya~~

**Momokyu : **Satu kata,"keren"..  
Kata siapa ini buruk?  
Ini keren,berasa kalo si kyunya terobsesi bnget sma sungmin..  
And rela ngelakuin apa aja buat dapetin sungmin..

**L2: **Err.. Sepertinya tidak terlalu, masih banyak yng lebih ._. Tapi makasih buat pujiannya hehe.. Btw *Kibarkan bendera KyuMin* Kyu saking sayangnya ma Umin makanya begitu nyehehe... Oh,ya kalimat yang terakhir diralat dikit boleh,ya? Kyu rela ngelakuin apa aja buat ... sungmin. Titiknya diisi kembali,ya... *plakk* btw, makasih buat reviewnya!

**MinnieGalz : **N0oo. . . . . Jangan d mati in kyumin ny. . .  
D bikin ming d sab0tase(?) kyu ajah. . .trus Ming terperangkap 0leh kyu. G bs kabur,Tp akhr ny cuman ming yg bisa sembuhin kyu. .  
Gmn kal0 d bwt gt th0r?

**L2: **Yesss! Review kamu aku pertimbangkan dan masuk ke salah satu bagian part dari cerita ini hehe... karena begitu, chpt kali ini di review,ya? oke? Oke? *Puppy eyes* #plakk

**A/N: Yey, author kembali membawakan sebuah sequel (lagi) nyahaha! Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah mereview cerita yang sebelumnya. Bolehkah aku meminta kebaikan kalian semua dalam bentuk review? *puppy eyes***

**Special Thanks:**

**[Cho Miku][Dreanie][Kanaya][Sha][Momokyu][MinnieGalz][KuyuPuyu137][Winecoup134][Sora Hwang][Rima KyuMin Elf}**

**Regards Loli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Summary: Pilihlah mana yang kau suka dan lihatlah mana yang paling menguntungkanmu dan merugikannmu. Inilah hidup yang harus kau pandang dari sisi buruknya dan juga gelapnya.**

**Chapter 2:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merenggangkan badannya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk di dalam kamar pribadi miliknya. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan. Baru saja dia pensiun dan kembali, langsung mendapatkan sambutan tugas yang betul-betul membuat mata dan pikiran sakit. Ck, kalau begitu lebih baik dia tidak sama sekali menerima ajakan kembali itu. Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa melindungi permata miliknya?

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya menggeram kesal. Ayolah, baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia beristirahat dan langsung diganggu lagi.

Dengan ogah-ogahan dia bangkit dari tempat tidur nyamannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang terketuk itu. dia mulai membuka kuncinya dan memutar kenop pintu itu.

"Ada apa appa ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada senggang.

"Kita perlu bicara." Setelah itu, laki-laki berumur itu meninggalkan anaknya dengan tanda tanya. Tak ingin ketinggalan jauh, Kyuhyun segera mengikuti langkah appa-nya dan dengan mudah mengimbanginya. Kini dia berjalan di samping appa-nya menuju ruang kantor milik laki-laki berumur itu.

Appa Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celana miliknya dan memasukkannya pada lubang kunci yang ada di sana. Di keluarkannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Tangan kanannya mulai meraih kenop pintu itu dan memutarnya. Pintu itu di dorongnya dan mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam. Dengan cepat laki-laki paruh bayah itu menutupnya serta menguncinya.

"Sebaiknya cepat. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan dalam masa pengasingan ini," ucap Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Nyonya Lee memintamu untuk tidak membuat Sungmin terlibat denganmu lebih dalam. Itu artinya juga dalam menjalankan tugasmu kau tidak boleh membuatnya seperti kau yang melakukannya," peringat Tuan Cho.

"Itu mustahil," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu peran gandamu sekarang itu sangat menyusahkan. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan banyak tindakan mencurigakan. Walaupun Sungmin kau jadikan alasan untuk semua itu," ucap laki-laki berumur itu dengan mimik wajah serius dan mengalihkan perhatian. Dia tidak ingin menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun yang terakhir.

"Peran itu setidaknya berguna untuk mematai-matainya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pergi ke Los angeles? Kau bisa mengasah kemampuanmu di sana selama kurang lebih 3 bulan." Laki-laki itu lagi-lagi mengabaikan perkataan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan hal lain yang sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Ini bukan sebuah tawaran. Melainkan sebuah perintah. Jangan pernah membangkangnya sama seperti yang kau lakukan di Paris. Kau tahu betapa kau menyusahkanku dengan kasus yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya lagi tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun berkata.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia jahat," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jahat? Kau pasti bercanda. Dia memang. Tapi yang kau maksud jahat itu dalam kamusmu sendiri dan bukan umum. Kau membuatku tertawa dengan sifat kekanak-kanakkanmu," ucap appa Kyuhyun.

"Walaupun begitu kau senang dia mati juga, kan? Jangan terus memojokkanku dengan alasan konyol," balas Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan dia untuk sementara waktu dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Kau membangkang maka akan kucabut semua orang yang mengawasi dan melindunginya selama kau pergi. Sebaiknya kali ini kau betul-betul menaati peraturan, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan kebebasan untuk menentukan sedetikpun jalan hidup apa yang akan dipilihnya. Andai saja dai tidak terikat pada rantai ini, dia akan bebas sepenuhnya melakukan apapun yang dinginkannya dan andai saja Sungmin bebas dari sebuah ikatan itu, maka mereka betul-betul akan hidup bahagia tanpa menjadi orang yang sangat dibenci oleh diri mereka sendiri.

"Tapi siapa yang akan mengawasi Tuan Lee?" Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengawasinya."

"Kau bercanda? Orang tua sepertimu lebih baik diam saja!" dengan tidak sopannya dia mengatakan hal itu dan langsung pergi begitu saja dengan membanting pintu.

Tapi entah kenapa pintu itu kembali terbuka kembali menampilkan tiga orang. 1 orang yang berada di tengah dan di samping kirinya ada dua orang yang sepertinya pengawal yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Istri presiden itu bisa melakukan apapun, ya? Bahkan menusuk kawannya dari belakang," ucap appa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum serta tertawa meremehkan.

Lawannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit. Dahinya berkerut tanda dia sedang marah juga.

"Tangkap dia." Dengan nada datar kalimat itu terucap dan langsung saja 2 orang berpakaian serba hitam itu menangkap laki-laki berumur itu. sedangkan yang ditangkap hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Padahal sebetulnya dia bisa melawan dengan mudah, tapi kenapa?

Orang-rang itu keluar dengan menyeret paksa laki-laki itu. Akhirnya pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan ada sebuah benda yang berkilat dipojok kiri dari ruangan itu. benda itu juga menimbulkan sedikit bunyi yang berbunyi klik.

Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. orang itu berambut coklat berikal. Tunggu, itu bukannya Kyuhyun? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Kupikir dia sudah minggat dari rumah mewah ini karena marah dengan keputusan appa-nya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, appa. Kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk 3 bulan ke depannya," ucap Kyuhyun sambi tersenyum licik dengan sebuah kamera kecil yang diambilnya dari pojok kiri ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersentak saat ada beberapa rintikan hujan yang jatuh mengenai pucuk kepalanya. Dari tadi dia melamun sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan awan yang sudah mendung dan akhirnya mulai hujan perlahan.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu segera berlari ke tempat yang bisa menutupinya dari hujan yang sudah mulai deras. Sebetulnya dia ingin langsung saja lari menerobos hujan itu. Tapi mengingat jarak rumahnya yang masih jauh, dia mengurungkannya.

"Ck, kalau tahu begini, seharusnya tadi aku menyuruh mereka menungguku. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka lagi untuk menjemputku karena hp lowbet sialan ini," gerutu Sungmin.

Sungmin menunggu hujan mulai redah di halte bus. Dia berpikir, mungkin jika ada bus yang lewat dan sesuai dengan jurusan rumahnya dia akan segera menaikinya saja.

Karena saking terburu-burunya, ketika bus yang dinginkannya datang, dia langsung saja masuk tanpa melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu. Suasana dalam bus itu sedikit ganjal, atau bisa dibilang sangat ganjal. Tapi lagi-lagi namja manis kita ini terlalu tidak terlalu peka merasakan hawa sesak dalam bus ini.

Sungmin segera mengeluarkan iphone miliknya dan segera memasang headset yang sudah tersambung pada iphone itu pada kedua telinga. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah tempat duduknya sambil memegang sebuah pisau tajam di tangan kanannya.

Pisau itu hampir saja melukai leher cantik milik namja itu, jika saja tidak muncul tiba-tiba sebuah peluru yang entah dari mana. Peluru itu membuat pisau itu terlempar jauh sekaligus menembus tangan kanan penjahat itu yang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Sungmin langsung saja tersentak dan segera melepaskan headset itu dari kedua telinganya. Dia memandang ngeri pada orang yang sedang memegang tangannya yang terluka dan juga kaca bus belakang yang sudah retak karena peluru yang dilontarkan tadi.

Penjahat itu rupanya mempunyai komplotan dan mereka berjumlah cukup banyak. 6 orang termasuk dengan penjahat yang tangannya sudah terlukai oleh seseorang.

Sungmin mulai kelihatan ketakutan. Sangat malah. Mereka semakin mendekat. Tapi lagi-lagi ada peluru yang muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana. Peluru itu mengenai kaca jendela yang ada dibelakang Sungmin. Karena Sungmin dalam keadaan meringkuk sekarang, hanya pakaian bagian punggung belakangnya yang terkena pecahan kaca itu, sedangkan yang lainnya, ada bahkan yang sampai mengenai organ vital yaitu mata.

Beberapa yang masih tidak terlalu terluka parah, mengedarkan pandang mereka lebih tajam lagi dan mereka mendapati supir bus itu menyembunyikan sebuah pistol yang didudukinya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kami membayarmu bukan untuk menyerang kami!" seru seorang dari mereka. Tapi ditanggapi oleh sebuah seringai dari supir bus itu. dia menggunakan topi yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Di dunia ini mana ada janji yang pernah ditepati?" ucap supir bus itu dengan nada memancing.

Salah satu dari mereka rupanya ada yang tidak memiliki kendali emosi yang baik. Salah satunya langsung berlari ke arah supir itu dengan memegang sebuah pisau yang pegang oleh kedua tangannya.

Supir itu dengan cepat berdiri dan menyelipkan dirinya di sebelah kanan dari penjahat itu. dia memegang tangan kanan penjahat itu dengan kedua tangannya dan lalu membantingnya. Seorang kembali lagi menyerang dengan sebuah pisau di tangan kannya juga.

Supir itu menghindari ke samping kri dan menundukkan sedikit badannya untuk meninju perut penjahat itu yang tidak terlindungi dan orang itu langsung jatuh pingsan terduduk. Seorang lagi menyerang kali ini dengan serangan jarak jauh.

Dengan mudahnya supir itu menghindari dengan pola zig-zag dan menghampiri orang yang menembak itu. Dia memukul orang itu pada dagunya dari bawah dengan sangat keras. Orang itu langsung terlempar kebelakang dan menegrnai 2 orang temannya.

Selagi para penjahat itu semua sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, supir itu dengan cepat menghampiri Sungmin dan membawanya keluar dengan cepat dari bus itu.

Tanpa memberhentkan bus yang jalannya sudah tidak terarah itu, dia melompat dan memeluk Sungmin sebagai tameng agar Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengalami luka saat mendarat di kasarnya aspal jalan itu.

Bus itu tertabrak pada tiang listrik. Untuknya tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa dan juga koslet sehingga bus itu hanya rusak pada bagian depannya saja.

Sungmin gemetaran di dalam pelukan itu dan ketika dia sadar dia sedang dipeluk, dengan cepat dia mendorong orang itu dan bangkit berdiri.

"Siapa kau! Kau pasti sama seperti mereka!" seru Sungmin. Jika saja ini jalan yang ramai, mereka dan juga kejadian bus tertabrak itu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Supir itu berdiri dan sedikit menghilangkan debu yang melekat pada kedua celananya. Dia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaket yang dikenakannya. Sebuah kartu. Sungmin memicingkan matanya untuk melihatnya.

"Aku adalah polisi yang ditugaskan khusus untuk menjagamu. Aku disewa oleh appamu, tepatnya," ucap supir itu.

"Aku bertanya ingin padamu, Lee Donghae," ucap Sungmin dengan nada sinis dan tatapan dingin menatap supir yang ternyata bernama Lee Donghae itu.

"Kenapa mereka semua bisa menyerangku dan bahkan hampir membunuhku! Kau pasti tahu,kan? Kaukan yang diperintahkan appa untuk menjagaku? Kau pasti tahu alasannya!" lanjut Sungmin sambil berseru.

Laki-laki itu diam tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu karena sebetulnya aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk menjagamu dari namja gila yang katanya terobesi padamu. Tapi nyatanya keadaan di sini lebih parah. Seperti semua orang seolah-olah mengincarmu." Akhirnya laki-laki itu menjawab setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"Dan sekarang aku bertanya padamu, memangnya siapa namja gila yang appamu maksud? Dia sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahuku," kini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kaukan seorang polisi, seharusnya kau sangat tahu. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja dibebaskan beberapa hari yang lalu dari kantor kepolisian pusat yang ada di sini," ucap Sungmin sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya dia di depan dadanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau bilang? Dia ditahan di kantor pusat? Maaf jika kau lancang mengatakan ini. kau tidak salah ingat? Aku adalah orang yang bekerja di sana dan tidak ada satupun tahanan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Donghae.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi selama ini tidak ada tahanan bernama Cho Kyuhyun? Apa maksudnya ini! Tidak mungkin itu terjadi! Jelas-jelas aku mengunjungi beberapa kali di dalam penjara itu dan kau bilang dia sama sekali tidak ada? Atau jangan-jangan kau itu polisi gadungan?" hina Sungmin.

Donghae diam tidak menjawab dan Sungmin semakin gencar melakukan aksi protesnya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang polisi gadungan,ya? kau menggunakan kartu nama polisi yang asli. Kau mencurinya dan berpura-pura seperti polisi yang ditugaskan appa untuk menjagaku padahal kau juga sama seperti mereka yang mengincar nyawaku!" seru Sungmin.

"Begini saja. Kenapa tidak langsung pergi ke tempat itu saja daripada kita berdebat tidak jelas?  
ucap Donghae menenangkan keadaan. Dia berusaha berpikir secara logika.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat. Dia ingin segera membuktikan bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini yang memiliki ingatan yang butut.

Sementara Sungmin dan juga Donghae mulai merangkak pergi dari tempat kejadian, para penjahat itu juga sudah mulai memperoleh kesadaran mereka lagi.

"Sialan! Akan kukejar mereka dan kubunuh!" seru salah satu dari mereka sambil berusaha untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya yang masih oleng.

Baru saja mereka semua ingin melangkah lebih dari satu langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, merkea bisa merasa ada sesuatu yang mengelilingi mereka. Sesuatu yang sangat tajam dan seperti mulai melilit mereka.

Beberapa pakaian dari penjahat itu terobek dan kulit mereka juga tergoras mengeluarkan darah. Sekilas karena cairan darah itu mengalir keluar, kau bisa melihat benang-benang tipis yang berwarna bening. Tali senar piano,kah itu?

Perlahan tali-tali itu mulai memakan diri dan semakin mengecangkan eratannya. Semakin, semakin sampai...

"ARGGGHHHHHH!" teriak mereka semua.

HAHAHA! MEREKA SEMUA TERPOTONG-POTONG MENJADI BEBERAPA BAGIAN YANG SUDAH TIDAK BERNYAWA LAGI!

.

.

.

Mereka berdua, Donghae dan juga Sungmin sekarang sudah berada di ruang kepala kepolisian. Sungmin memberikan wajah syok miliknya sedangkan Donghae sedikit merasa senang karena Sungmin kali ini kalah debat dengannya.

"T-tapi itu tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas 3 bulan yang lalu aku baru saja menemuinya di sel khusus tempat para narapidana boleh menerima tamu!" ucap Sungmin.

Kepala kepolisian itu berkata,"Maafkan saya Sungmin-ssi. Tapi tidak ada seorang narapidanapun yang bernama seperti itu. kami bahkan sudah mengecek data-data mulai dari sekarang sampai 5 tahun yang lalu."

"T-tapi," ucap Sungmin terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepala miliknya. Kepalanya mulai pusing.

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pintu yang sedang terbuka oleh namja mungil.

"Maafkan saya Siwon-ssi. Saya tidak tahu Anda sedang ada tamu," ucap namja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Ryeowook-ssi," balas Siwon, kepala kepolisian itu.

"Ah, maaf jika saya sedikit mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi. Kudengar Anda menyebutkan nama Cho Kyuhyun dalam pembicaraan kalian," ucap Ryeowook sambil memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan cepat menyerbu Ryeowook, menatapnya dengan pandangan minta penjelasan. "Tapi kudengar kau mengatakannya sebagai tahanan di sini. Tapi itu salah. Dia adalah salah satu dokter yang menangani pasien sakit jiwa di sini. Terutama orang itu yang bahkan menjadi buronan utama di seluruh dunia untuk sekarang."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memainkan pistol yang ada di tangannya. Sesekali dia juga melancarkan sebuah tembakan pada papan sasaran yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan dia berada di tempat yang bahkan lebih menjijikan daripada kota asalnya sendiri. Dan sudah berapa lama pula dia membuat namja manis itu kebingungan dengan kenyataan akan miliknya?

Dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Biarkan saja menjadi rahasia terus dan mereka akan terus bermain kucing-kucingan. Itu lebih menarik daripada duduk tidak melakukan apapun.

Sesekali Kyuhyun menjilati pinggir bibirnya sambil menatap lapar. Rasanya dia ingin membunuh seseorang dan bukan hanya menembaki benda mati itu. Dia ingin mendengar suara indah, teriakan histeris dari korbannya. Tapi dia masih harus menunggu sedikit lagi.

Sebagai pelampisan, Kyuhyun menembaki papan sasaran itu dengan brutal. Tindakannya terhenti saat sebuah pintu terbuka.

"Aku membawakan data yang kau inginkan," ucap orang itu.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat beranjak dari tempatnya menuju orang itu. dia dengan cepat mengambil berkas dokumen itu dengan kasar dan membacanya.

"Terima kasih. Tidak rugi jika kau yang mencarinya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Kau anak pemegang kekuasan tertinggi di bawah sana,ya?" tanya orang itu tiba-tiba.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu aku seterkenal itu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyombongkan diri.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau tahu betul apa maksudku. Untuk apa pemegang tertinggi membutuhkan data yang sama sekali tidak berguna?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Barang yang tidak berguna suatu saat akan menjadi berguna pada waktu yang tepat," jawabnya sambil menyeringai kembali. Hmm... sebetulnya dari tadi seringai mengerikan itu tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

**Teaser Fot Next Chapter:**

.

.

.

"Kau bilang dia apa? Dokter penyakit jiwa? Dia bahkan adalah orang yang sakit jiwa di sini! Dia sudah membunuh Victoria Song anak kepala yayasan SM Highschool setahun yang lalu!"

"Hah? Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Victoria Song dibunuh oleh orang yang kukatakan menjadi pasiennya. Kyuhyun kini sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkan orang itu yang bahkan keberadaannya sekarang sama sekali tidak diketahui."

"Dia buronan sekarang."

.

.

.

"Ada kabar bahwa mereka sepertinya sudah mulai bergerak dan terget mereka yang baru-baru ini adalah Tuan Cho."

"Pasti untuk membuat laki-laki tua itu membuka mulut tentang dia."

.

.

.

L**i**f**e i**s n**o**t **a** s**u**n b**u**t **i**t **i**s **a** w**i**nd

**TBC**

**Balasan buat yang tidak login. Selain itu silahkan dicek PM-nya \(^o^)/**

**Cho Miku** :Aigoo chinguyaa pnasaran bgt nih sbnernya ad ap sma eommanya min?  
Aplgi sma teasernya itu  
keren kok  
lanjutin ne Fighting ! !

**L2: **pertanyaan itu dijawab nanti aja,ya? hehe... ini udah lanjut! Makasih buat semangat dan juga reviewnya!

**Guest **:No comment lahh..  
Lanjuuutttt !

**L2**:Ini sudah dilanjut chingu!~~ semoga menyukainya~~~

**Stephannie carolina** :wah author-shiii nieh keren banget  
maaf yah baru review kemaren-kemaren masih belum bisa review  
aku tebak di sini sungmin kan yang penyakitan  
enggak sabar nunggu chap selanjutnya aku tunggu :)

**L2: **Makasih chingu! *peluk* ah, tidak apa-apa. Sy malah senang kamu mau menyempatkan untuk mereview fic aneh ini hehe... hmmm... silahkan berimajinasi terlebih dahulu, sy msh belum bisa memebritahukannya~~ ini udah lanjut. Smoga menyukainya!

**cottoncandyme** :kq aq agak g mudeng ?  
Hehehe  
yg pntg lnjt aj thor  
fighting !

**L2: **Huaa... sy minta maaf jika membuat kamu bingung TtoTT. Ini sudah lanjut! Terima kasih buat semangatnya~~~

**dreanie** :Masalahnya ųđαђ mulai complicated nih, si umma'nya sungmin nyembunyiin apa ya? Kok ada hubungannya ama keluarga cho?  
Penasaran to the max! ayo dilanjut unnie!

**L2:**semua pertanyaan itu ditunda dulu,ya? soalnya itu spoiler utk kedepannya hehe... ini sudah dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya!

**MinnieGalz :** Kyu n0t the bad guy?  
Hmm. . .  
Y suD lanjut d tunggu next chap nya. .

**L2: **Sy tidak yakin bisa mengatakan dia bukan orang jahat tapi saya juga ragu dia bukan orang baik. Jadi akhirnya saya serahkan kepada pembaca untuk menentukannya hehe *plakk* smoga chpt ini cukup memuaskan~~~

**MinYoungRa **:hyaa, keren keren.  
lanjut dong.  
llanjut ASAP ne.

**L2: **makasih chingu! *peluk* ini udah lanjut tapi maaf tidak bisa ASAP -,- tapi chpt ini sy buat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya hehe... makasih sudah review!

**Special Thanks to:**

**[Cho Miku][Guest][**** Stephannie carolina][cottoncandyme ****][**** dreanie][ MinnieGalz][ MinYoungRa][Sora Hwang][Winecoup134][HeeYeon][nikyumin]**

**A/N: Last but not least, bersediakah anda memberikan sebuah review? *puppy eyes***

**Regards Loli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Summary: Pilihlah mana yang kau suka dan lihatlah mana yang paling menguntungkanmu dan merugikannmu. Inilah hidup yang harus kau pandang dari sisi buruknya dan juga gelapnya.**

**Chapter 3: **

.

.

.

Sungmin melototkan matanya. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi cukup imut. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan suara seperti bisikan.

"Dia salah satu dokter pasien sakit jiwa di sini." Ryeowook kembali mengulangi perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

Diam. Tidak ada yang berkata setelah itu.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang Cho Kyuhyun yang dimaksud namja ini adalah dokter di sini? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak punya datanya?" tanya Siwon memecah keheningan. Laki-laki itu memandang Ryeowook dengan wajah serius.

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah komputer yang ada di meja kerja Siwon. Dia segera memainkan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard. Menuliskan serangkaian kalimat dan juga angka.

Ryeowook menunjukkan gambar seseorang di layar monitor itu pada Siwon. Siwon memajukkan sedikit badannya untuk menatap lekat gambar dan juga data yang ada di sana. Dia tersentak saat membaca detail identitas dari orang yang dimaksud Sungmin.

" Sebaiknya kau antarkan Sungmin-ssi keluar dari sini segera," ucap Siwon.

Laki-laki lainnya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi Donghae kemudian hanya bisa mematuhi perkataan atasannya. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu mengenai kasus itu?" tanya Siwon dengan tegas.

"Anda terlalu sibuk pergi ke Italia untuk pelatihan sampai tidak memperhatikan," ucap Ryeowook.

Mata itu memancarkan rasa keingintahuan yang besar."Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Ah, maafkan saya Siwon-ssi. Saya undur diri. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Ryeowook kembali membungkukkan badannya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu ruang tersebut. Tetapi sebelum dia betul-betul menutup pintu itu dia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tapi sebelum itu. Apakah Anda yakin pekerjaan Anda yang sekarang adalah hal yang baik dan juga yang benar?" bisiknya, tapi cukup besar sampai Siwon bisa mendengarnya. Dan kemudian, pintu itu betul-betul tertutup meninggalkan Siwon dengan sejuta pertanyaa.

Ryeowook keluar dari sana dan berjalan di koridor penjara itu. sesekali ada anggota polisi yang lainnya yang menyapaanya dan dia membalasnya dengan sapaan dan juga senyuman yang manis.

Setelah cukup jauh dari kanptr Siwon dan juga berada di tempat yang sepi, dia mengeluarkan hpnya dari saku celana miliknya. Dia menekan tanda telepon yang berwarna hijau dan langsung menghubungi nomor yang memang hanya ada satu dan paling sering dihubungi.

Tak menunggu lama sambungan itu dijawab oleh seseorang di sana.

"Halo?" tanya orang itu.

"Kau menyebalkan. Kau mengirimku jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk melakukan survei menyebalkan. Kau mengerikan." Ryeowook langsung mengatakan tujuannya dengan tajam tanpa basa-basi halo ataupun memperkenalkan dirinya siapa. Dia cukup yakin orang itu bahkan sebelum melihat nomornya tertera di layar, orang itu sudah tahu bahwa dialah yang menelpon.

"Akan lebih mengerikan jika aku tidak mengirimmu ke sana, Ryeowook-ssi," suara itu menjawab.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali dari Jepang atau akan kupastikan peliharanmu tidak akan kuberi makan selama sebulan penuh!" seru Ryeowook.

"Yak! Aku akan segera kembali!" dan orang itu langusng menutupnya secara sepihak. Sepertinya Ryeowook menelponnya saat yang tidak tepat. Orang itu pasti sedang bertugas sekarang.

"Apa memang ini satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik?" tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa. Dia menghelah napas dan kemudian meletakkan kembali hp miliknya di dalam saku celananya.

Ryeowook cukup terkaget saat dia mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Dia berharap orang itu tidak mencuri pembicaraannya tadi.

"Ryeowook, aku masih ingin memastikan sesuatu." Oh, Ryeowook hafal dengan suara itu. Suara yang baru saja masuk dalam kamus otaknya tadi.

"Kau bilang dia apa? Dokter penyakit jiwa? Dia bahkan adalah orang yang sakit jiwa di sini! Dia sudah membunuh Victoria Song anak kepala yayasan SM Highschool setahun yang lalu!" seru orang itu yang ternyata Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae yang sedari tadi menemaninya, hanya bisa pasrah dengan sifat keras kepala milik Sungmin.

"Hah? Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Victoria Song dibunuh oleh orang yang kukatakan menjadi pasiennya. Kyuhyun kini sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkan orang itu yang bahkan keberadaannya sekarang sama sekali tidak diketahui," jelas Ryeowook.

"Dia buronan sekarang," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan kecil.

"Lalu siapa dia?/ Bisakah kami melihat selnya?" tanya Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Maafkan saya, Sungmin-ssi. Ini adalah rahasia kepolisian jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan siapa dia. Tapi mungkin aku bisa memenuhi permintaan Donghae untuk memperlihatkan sel yang pernah digunakannya," ucap Ryeowook dengan menyinggung sebuah senyuman.

Ryeowook lalu berjalan lebih dulu di depan Sungmin dan juga Donghae sebagai pemandu. Mereka berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah lift yang sedang menunjukkan tanda panah lantai lima dan perlahan turun sampai terbuka di lantai 3 tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam dan Ryeowook menekan angka 8, lantai tujuan mereka yang selanjutnya.

"Dia penjahat kelas kakap,ya? Pantas saja aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Cho Kyunyun itu. dia ternyata bukan dokter biasa," ucap Donghae.

Ya, lantai 8 memang adalah lantai yang paling teratas dari penjara ini dan juga lantai yang paling diasingkan. Jarang orang ke sana atau hanya beberapa orang berpengalaman yang memang boleh menginjakkan kakinya di sana karena ini adalah lantai dimana menampung penjahat yang paling jahat dari semuanya.

"Kau benar. Dia itu sebetulnya bisa dibilang hebat bisa mengurus orang itu selama lebih dari 2 bulan. Padahal dokter yang lainnya bahkan hampir menjadi sama gilanya dengan orang itu. orang itu berbahaya terutama dengan lidahnya. Dia bisa membuat kejiwaan orang terganggu hanya dengan kata-katanya. Aku bahkan hampir mencoba bunuh diri ketika mengantarkan makanan ke dalam selnya. Tapi untungnya saat itu Kyuhyun datang untuk bertugas dan mencegah orang itu," jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar sambil menutup kedua matanya. Dia begitu menghayati penjelasan yang diberikannya.

Terdengar suara 'ting' dan pintu lift itu segera terbuka. Satu-satunya pandangan yang bisa kau lihat ketika baru berada di sini adalah warna putih. Dimana-mana hanya ada warna putih. Penjara ini sangat berbeda dengan lantai yanng lainnya dimana yang akan kau temukan adalah warna abu-abu dan juga warna hitam. Tapi yang ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Ryeowook yang pertama mengambil langkah keluasr dari lift itu. sepanjang mata memandang, bukan hanya warna dindingnya saja yang berbeda. Tapi juga design sel penajra ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Selnya memang agak mirip dengan yang biasanya, memiliki terali besi yang berdempetan menyisakan lubang yang kecil agar mencegah para penjahat untuk keluar, tapi ketika kau berada di sel yang biasa, kau masih bisa mengeluarkan tanganmu disela-sela terali besi itu. tetapi jika kau berada di sel spesial ini, kau sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya karena sel itu dilapisi lagi dengan kaca anti peluru. Kau seperti betul-betul terisolisir di dalam sel itu tanpa bisa berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya karena ruangan itu kedap suara.

Di lantai ini terdapat 15 sel khusus. Penjahat kelas kakap di dunia memang hanya berjumlah sedikit, begitu pula di sini. Hanya yang paling jahat, pintar dan gila yang bisa menyandang sebagai penghuni di tempat ini.

Tapi mereka tidak berhenti berjalan sampai mentok di paling ujung. Disitu sepertinya memuat sel yang paling lain dari antara yang lainnya. Sel ini berukuran lebih besar dari yang lainnya dan juga tidak ada sel lainnya yang membuatnya saling berhadapan dengan sel yang satunya lagi sama seperti yang lainnya.

Ya, coba saja hitung. Jumlah sel yang ada di sini ganjil, maka otomatis akan ada satu yang tidak akan mendapatkan pasangannya dan itu berlaku bagi orang yang paling-paling dari ke 14 orang yang lainnya.

Design pintu sel ini lebih ketat dari yang lainnya walaupun ukuran lebih kecil dan lebih mirip pintu pada umumnya. Tapi pintu itu terbuat dari besi dan di samping kanannya ada sebuah mesin pemasuk password dan juga kartu khusus agar bisa membuka pintu itu.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari saku celananya dan lalu menggesekkan kartu itu pada mesin yang ada di samping pintu lalu mengetikkan serangkaian kombinasi angka. Lampu pada meisn yang tadinya berwarna merah itu berubah menjadi warna hijau. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, pintu itu bergeser ke arah kanan.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook yang mengambil langkah pertama. Tentu saja. Diakan pemandu dari petualangan ini.

Ruangan sel itu awalnya gelap karena sama sekali tidak dinyalakan lampu. Penghuninya sudah lama tidak ada, jadi untuk apa menyalakan lampu yang membuat penjara ini semakin membayar listrik lebih mahal?

Ryeowook menepukkan kedua tangannya bersamaan dan lampu itu langsung menyala dengan sendirinya. Wah, sel ini memiliki fasilitas yang tinggi. Lampu dengan sebuah sensor.

Ruangan yang sangat besar dan hampir mirip dengan hotel bintang lima yang ada Seoul, hanya saja ruangan ini sedikit kelihatan kosong karena hanya ada tempat tidur dengan ukuran king size, sebuah meja kecil di samping kiri tempat tidur itu, sebuah meja yang berukuran agak besar di samping sebuah rak buku dan juga sebuah pintu menuju kamar mandi. Ah, jangan lupa, semuanya berwarna putih juga.

"Ruangan ini bahkan sama sekali tidak mencerminkan orang gila sepertinya. Dia itu orang gila, penjahat tapi sangat mencintai yang namanya kebersihan. Bahkan jika ada saja sedikit noda yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun saat mereka makan bersama, orang itu pasti akan langsung mengoceh betapa susahnya dia akan membersihkan noda yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun," ucap Ryeowook sambil diselingi pekikan ketawa.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah orang itu," ucap Donghae.

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa memberitahukan detail mengenai orang itu. Sebetulnya lagi kalian tidak boleh naik ke lantai berbahaya ini. Jadi cukup itu saja yang bisa kalian tahu dan tidak lebih. Sekarang saatnya kita kembali sebelum 14 penjahat yang lainnya bangun dari tidur mereka. Bisa berbahaya jika mereka melihat orang baru tanpa mental yang kuat seperti kalian," ucap Ryeowook.

Mereka bertiga segera keluar dari sana dan dengan sendirinya lampu dalam sel penjara itu padam dan juga pintu geser itu terkunci.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang menggunakan lift itu sehingga ketika Ryeowook menekan tanda panah bawah, pintu lift itu langsung saja terbuka dan mereka segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Semoga kalian bisa menyimpan sedikit rahasia kecil ini," ucap Ryeowook sambil menyinggung sebuah senyuman manis.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Tidak ada kata kita! Kau akan kembali ke tempat apapun itu asalmu dan jangan mengikutiku! Aku ingin pergi sendiri!" seru Sungmin sambil berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri memandanganya di depan gedung penjara itu.

"Ck, kenapa kau harus menjaga orang yang bahkan tidak kelihatan seperti umurnya?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dia stress. Sungmin stress. Bisa dikatakan begitu. Terlalu banyak hal yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupnya dan itu begitu meledak-ledak dan bukanlah hal biasa. Sungmin sampai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia itu siapa sebenarnya? Perasaan dia itu hanya mahasiswa biasa. Umma-nya hanya orang biasa juga yang memiliki sebuah cafe kecil. Tapi lumayan ramai. Appa-nya hanyalah seorang bawahan yang bekerja pada perusahaan yang tidak terlalu besar juga.

Dia hanyalah dari keluarga biasa,bukan? Lalu kenapa semua hal yang berbau kriminal terdampak pada dirinya? Sebenarnya dia siapa? Ingin rasanya dia menteriaki hal itu. Tapi dia sedang berada di jalan raya. Dia bisa dikira orang gila. Cukup hanya ada satu orang gila dalam dunianya dan itu adalah namja gila itu dan bukan dirinya yang tertular.

Memang rumah yang di tempatinya bisa dibilang rumah mewah. Tapi itu bukan rumah milik keluarganya, astaga. Itu adalah rumah milik sepupunya Lee Hyukjae.

Pertama, waktu itu hari appa-nya dikeluarkan dari perusahaan dan terlilit utang. Rmah merekapun menjadi sasaran dan disita. Ayah Eunhyuk/ Hyukjae, menawari kami untuk tinggal bersama di rumahnya. Tapi tentu saja mereka sekeluarga menolaknya. Itu akan sangat merepotkan dan mereka juga tidak enak hati menumpang di rumah orang. Tapi entah kenapa orang tua Eunhyuk terus memaksa sampai akhirnya mereka menyerah dan tinggal di sana.

Walaupun rumah itu adalah milik keluarga Eunhyuk. Tapi sebetulnya rumah itu kini terasa seperti rumah Sungmin. Soalnya orang tua Eunhyuk itu banyak memegang perusahaan besar yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Tentu saja mereka akan sanagt sibuk dan jarang ada di rumah atau bahkan tidak pernah ada. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri, kini sedang melanjutkan studinya di Amerika.

Atau mungkin para penjahat itu salah mengenalnya dan menganggap dirinya adalah Eunhyuk? Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Karena semua pelakunya adalah orang yang sangat dikenal Sungmin dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Dia berani bertaruh bahkan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ada hubungan bahkan kontak.

Tapi. Tapi dan tapi! Semua pertanyaan itu tidak kunjung Sungmin dapatkan jawabannya.

Tunggu, masih ada lagi tentang namja gila itu dan bukan dirinya. STOP! Dia tidak mau memikirkannya lagi untuk saat ini.

Sungmin menghelah napas berat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa berkedut lebih cepat karena terlalu banyak hal yang dipikrkannya. Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya memandang sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit bisa ceria lagi.

Di antara puluhan pejalan kaki. Sungmin menyelipkan badannya walaupun sesekali dia pasti akan bersenggolan bahu dengan seseorang. Segera dia menyinggung senyuman manis dan meminta maaf pada orang tersebut.

Akhirnya dia sampai diseberang jalan. Matanya tertuju pada toko yang sedari tadi menjadi incarannya. Toko boneka yang sering dikunjunginya dulu. Tapi sudah jarang apalagi semenjak dia mulai memasuki jenjang kuliah yang membuatnya semakin sibuk untuk terus duduk mengerjakan laporan dan lainnya.

Dia segera mendorong pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Sesampainya di dalam dia disambut oleh banyaknya boneka-boneka lucu yang terpajang dengan rapinya diberbagai lemari yang ada di sana.

Matanya mulai memilih-milih boneka apa yang akan dibelinya. Tapi sepertinya setelah berkelana cukup lama, dia tidak menemukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tak ada boneka kelinci manis.

Matanya menatap lucu dan juga senang pada boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang diletakkan secara spesial di rak belakang kasir. Boneka itu sangat besar, hampir menyamai tubuhnya dan Sungmin tergiur untuk membelinya.

Sungmin segera menghampiri orang yang ada di kasir.

"Bolehkah saya membeli boneka itu?" tanya sungmin pada sang kasir.

Sang kasir menatapnya bingung. "Maaf. Tapi sudah ada orang yang memesan bo-"

"Aku akan membayarnya menjadi 3 kali lipat!" seru Sungmin dengan cepat. Wah, anak manis kita ini betul-betul tidak sabaran untuk memiliki boneka itu.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin keluar dengan membawa boneka itu dengan sebuah pelukan besar sampai-sampai dirinya sendiri tidak kelihatan. Boneka itu terlalu besar dan bahkan sekarang dia menjadi bingung bagaimana caranya dia membawa pulang benda itu.

Matanya melirik adanya keganjalan. Tak jauh di sana, ada orang yang tiba-tiba bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik ketika dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana.

Rupanya tiang itu terlalu kecil untuk menutupi orang itu dan pakaiannya sedikit kelihatan. Sungmin langsung saja mengenali orang itu.

"LEE DONGHAE!" Sang empu yang dipanggil namanya langsung terkaget dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bantu aku membawa boneka ini. Kau beruntung aku sedang kesusahan atau tidak aku akan menceramahimu habis-habisan karena sudah melanggar apa yang kukatakan!" seru Sungmin.

Donghae menghelah napas dan akhirnya berjalan menuju Sungmin. Segera Sungmin lepaskan boneka itu dan memberikannya pada Donghae. Untung saja donghae lebih tinggi dari Sungmin, atau dia juga tidak akan bisa membawa boneka yang ukurannya cukup 'waw' itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang," ucap Sungmin.

"Kita?" tanya Donghae.

"Yak! Bukan kau! Tapi aku dan juga boneka kelinci itu. Kau hanya bertugas mengantarnya dan kau akan pulang ke tempat manapun kau berasal!" ucap Sungmin.

Donghae memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Orang ini tidak kreatif,ya? sebelumnya dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Rumah Sungmin tidak terlalu jauh dari daerah pertokohan tadi, sehingga hanya memakan waktu 10 menit mereka sudah sampai di rumah mewah itu. Sungmin menekan bel dan seorang pelayan membukakan pintu pada Sungmin.

Mereka berdua masuk sampai ke ruang tamu dan Sungmin segera mengusir Donghae untuk pulang. Donghae sedikit risih dengan cara Sungmin mengusirnya. Dia ingin protes, tapi ada yang membuatnya tidak jadi.

Kalau diraba baik-baik, ada bagian dari bulu kelinci itu yang sedit menonjol dan terasa kasar. Sebuah memory cip didapatkannya saat dia meraba lebih dalam. Dengan cepat Donghae menariknya dan juga menaruhnya di dalam saku celananya, di saat bersamaan juga Sungmin mengambil boneka itu dengan paksa.

Donghae yakin memory cip itu bukanlah Sungmin yang meletakkannya. Lalu siapa? Mungkin berasal dari toko itu dan dia harus segera menyelidikinya. Atau mungkin dia harus melihat data apa yang ada di dalamnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pulang!" kini Donghae sendiri yang mengambil inisiatif untuk pulang dengan cepat dan Sungmin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi tidak dipedulikannya dan dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa boneka itu. Ow, Sungmin betul-betul sudah tidak sabar untuk memainkannya.

Sementara itu, Donghae berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia betul-betul penasaran dengan isinya dan dia yakin betul semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang sedang dikerjakannya dan juga tentunya berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

Dengan terburu-buru Donghae menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya yang berlantaikan 2. Dia segera mengambil kunci apartemennya dan segera memasukkannya dalam lubang kunci yang ada di sana dan masuk.

Pandangannya langsung pada laptop yang berada di atas meja yang penuh dengan sampah makanan yang berserakan. Dengan cepat dia menghampirinya dan segera menyalakannya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Donghae mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada meje kayu itu.

"Ayolah. Kenapa semua ini terasa sangat lama?" ucapnya ngelantur.

Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi berseri-seri ketika laptop itu nyala sebetulnya. Dimasukkannya dengan cepar memory itu.

"Hah, harus menunggu lagi," ucapnya sambil berwajah muram. Kemudian senang lagi ketika dia mendapati folder yang ada dalam memory itu muncul di layarnya. Oh, anak ini benar-benar moody,ya?

Tangan kanannya dengan cepar menarik kursor agar membuka folder itu dan di dalamnya ternyata ada sebuah data yang berupa sebuah vidio. Donghae langsung memainkannya tentunya.

Pertama gelap. lalu perlahan gambar yang terekam betul-betul muncul. Putih memenuhi layar laptop milik Donghae.

"Lantai 8 dari penjara itu?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa bisa gambar ini terekam oleh penyusup?

Mulai dari pemandangan awal dari lantai 8 itu dan kemudian perlahan mulai semakin maju, sepertinya kamera itu bukan di rekam dari kamera pengintai tetapi melalui ada seseorang yang memegang kamera itu dan mulai berjalan ke suatu tempat.

Gambari ini benar-benar direkam oelh penyusup, yakin Donghae dalam hatinya.

Kamera itu berhenti pada tempat yang paling ujung dan mengarah ke arah kanan. Ke arah penjara yang paling spesial. Orang itu tidak masuk ke dalam dan hanya mengarahkan kameranya pada jendela kacil yang ada di pintu itu. Gambar itu menampakkan pemandangan yang ada di dalam. Seorang yang berambut ikal.

"Ah, itu pasti Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Donghae.

Dan lalu kamera itu fokus pada seorang yang diajak bicara oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungjin?"

.

.

.

"Kena satu! Haha!" Orang itu ketawa dengan tidak jelasnya. Dia memadang senang pada orang yang dimata-matainya. Dia memandang senang pada orang yang langsung memberikan ekspresi lucu yang bahkan diluar dugaannya.

"Sebentar siapa lagi,ya yang menjadi sasarannya? Hmm... mungkin polisi itu? Ah, itu akan diurus oleh Ryeowook." Orang itu mulai bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm... bagaimana dengan namja labil itu? Buu... sudah ada namja kepala besar itu yang mengurusnya."

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan kepala mentri itu? Ah, dia saja! Dan kemudian dia, dia dan dia dan mereka! Dan kemudian my princess yang akan menjadi penutupnya!" serunya dengan tiba-tiba dengan suara keras dan jangan lupa dengan ketawa tak masuk akal. Sampai-sampai mungkin yang lainnya di luar sana bisa mendengarnya.

Hah, kau benar-benar namja gila.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada satu penerangan dalam ruangan yang sangat besar itu. memangnya penghuninya tidak takut dengan kegelapan yang merajalela?

Siwon, kepala kepolisian itu sedang sibuk dengan layar monitor komputer yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan kecil di sana. Dengan lincah matanya terus membaca ulang data yang baru saja diketahuinya itu. Dia sudah menjadi kepala kepolisian di sana kurang lebih 9 tahun. Tapi kenapa ada data yang luput dari pandangannya?

Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang dokter sakit jiwa lulusan dari Paris yang lulus pada umurnya yang sangat muda. 22 tahun. Hanya menempuh 3 tahun kuliah. Namja spesial, dengan kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Salah satu dokter yang menangani pasien di kamar 080140.

Tunggu. Bukannya terakhir kali dia ke sana untuk menjadi lulusan di bidang management, bisnis?

.

.

.

Teaser for next chapter

.

.

.

"You can't play with it, man."

"Who said? And i will say this to you. I'm not the man who start this game at first. So it doesn't matter if i continue it as it already continue by the wrong person. I will make that person really regret what he already do to us."

.

.

.

"Dia adalah namja gila, astaga! Aku berani bersumpah dia adalah orang yang menjadi pasien dan bukan yang menjadi dokternya! Dia itu gila! Dia itu pyscho! Dia itu pembunuh banyak orang termasuk Victoria Song, Sunny dan juga Kim Jungmo!"

"Terakhir kali kau menemuinya di sini sebagai err... tahanan kapan?"

"Baru saja 3 bulan yang lalu setelah dia bebas dari tahan ini!"

"Yakin? Jika memang Kyuhyun adalah orang yang maksud dengan orang yang paling berbahaya itu, perlu kutegaskan bahwa, kejadian pembunuh Victoria bahkan sudah berlalu 6 tahun yang lalu."

.

.

.

L**i**f**e** **i**s n**o**t s**o**m**e**th**i**ng y**o**u c**a**n g**ue**ss

L**i**fe **i**s s**o**m**e**th**i**ng y**ou **pl**a**y **i**n **i**t

**TBC**

**Balasan review buat semua yang sudah nyempatin waktu untuk mengisi kolom review ^^**

**Fzkhrfa: **Sy minta maaf jika Sungmin kelihatan kasihan & mungkin akn terus demikian dichpt ini. tp smoga dichpt dpnx sdh mulai berkurang _ btw, makasih buat reviewnya!~~

**Cho Sila: **Terima kasih sudah membaca 2 crt yang sebelumnya dan juga yang ini! haha... sy tidak bisa menjwb dia itu baik / tidak. silahkan mengetahuinya dengan terus membaca fic ini hehe... mksh sdh review jg!

**Cho Miku: **Pertanyaannya ditunda dulu sama dengan yang lain,ya? akan ada saaatnya salah satu pertanyaan yang ada yang akan terjwb dichpt yang lainnya. hehe... maaf sy mmg tdk terlalu pandai dlm pendeskripsian dan saya akan blj utk lebih memupuknya o terima kasih sdh membc dan mereview jg!

**Guest: **Teka-teki silang masih akan terus bertebaran, loh! *plakk* pertanyaannya ditunda dulu,ya? oke? *plakk again* sudah diupdate. smoga menyukainya~~ dan terima kasih buat reviewnya!

**Kim Sae Rin: **Makasih sudah membaca dan mereview! sudah diupdate lanjutannya. smoga menyukainya!thank you for the review!~~

** MinnieGalz:** Teka-teki udah pasti misterius, kan? hehe...*duagh* udh dilanjut XD semoga menyukainya dan terima kasih sudah mereview~~

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN: ** Pertanyaannya disimpan dulu kayak yang lain,ya? akan ada bagian khusus untuk itu ^^ Ceritanya pendek,ya? yang kali ini udh dipanjangin, kok XD style KyuMin? mmg sudah ada perencanaan untuk ke sana. tapi harus menungggu alur ceritanya dulu. pasti akan ke sana,kok nanti~~ Bias? hmm... si evil magnae XD. Pair? udah pasti KyuMin hehe... Nama panggilan,ya? Panggil aja Loli~~~ ini udh diupdate cpt. smoga menyukainya dan terima kasih sdh mereview yuki~~~! dan salam kenal juga! *hug*

**Dreani: **makasih chingu *hug* ya. itu tali senar piano. aneh,ya? " btw, makasih udh membc dan mereview ^O^

**Super Girl: **Maaf sebesar-besarnya udh membuat chingu bingung dan mungkin hal ini akan terus berlanjut /\ makasih jg udh bersedia membc bahkan mereviewnya!

** : **Pertanyaannya disimpan dulu,ya? sama dengan yang lainnya ^^ dan terima kasih sudah bersedia membc dan mereview!

**CharolineELF:** Makasih chingu! *hug* udah dilanjut! makasih buat sudah membc dan mereview!

**HeeYeon: **Maaf. tapi itu untuk kepentingan cerita TT^TT pertanyaannya disimpan dl sama dengan yang lain,ya? dan makasih sudah membc dan bahkan mereview!

**Stephanie Caroline: **Uwaa... banyak banget pertanyaanya OAO maaf sebesar-besarnya sudah membuat Anda bingung. tp itu semua adalah sebuah jalan cerita. akan ada sesi utk menjawab pertanyaan itu nantinya dan terima kasih buat sudah membc dan mereviewnya!

** A/N:Last but not Least Mind to give a review, an advise, a critic or even a flame?**

**Regards Liliane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Summary: Sehari saja. Buatlah setidaknya mereka bisa menikmati hari mereka seperti manusia pada umumnya. Melupakan semua persoalan. Biarkan mereka mengingat masa lalu menyenangkan walau hanya sejenak. Karena kemudian, mereka mungkin akan mati untuk berperang dengan siapapun itu.**

**Chapter 4:**

Sungmin sedang menyibukkan dirinya ketika tiba-tiba suara bel memekakkan telinga dan bergaung di dalam rumahnya. Sungmin segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera melihat ke arah jendela. Dia mendapati umma-nya yang sedang menekan bel rumah miliknya.

Dengan cepat dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada boneka kelinci yang baru saja dibelinya dan kemudian turun untuk menyambut umma-nya.

Kenapa tidak para pelayan saja yang membukakannya? Sayang hari ini adalah hari minggu. Semua orang butuh liburan dan orang tua Sungmin mengerti akan hal itu. mereka memutuskan untuk membuat semua pelayan hanya bekerja setengah hari dan boleh pulang ke rumah mereka setelah langit sudah menunjukkan sore hari.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 6 sore. Para pelayan itu pastinya sudah pulang. Lagipula, walaupun para pelayan itu belum pulang, Sungmin akan tetap ngotot untuk membuka pintu itu sendiri. Itu umma-nya! Akhir-akhir ini umma-nya jarang ada di rumah dan selalu bekerja. Dia ingin menyambut umma-nya yang telah bekerja keras untuknya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat dan juga manis.

Sungmin segera membuka pintu itu.

"Umma!" seru Sungmin dengan nada senang. Dia langsung menghamburkan diri di dalam pelukan hangat umma-nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" Umma Sungmin mengelus-ngelus rambut halus Sungmin yang berwarna hitam.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat, walau sebagian hatinya meragukan keadaannya sekarang. Dia terlalu takut pada namja gila yang masih terselip rasa suka di dalam hatinya.

"Umma hari ini akan memasak makanan spesial. Kau cepat mandi! Umma tau kau sama sekali belum mandi anak nakal!" Umma Sungmin kemudian mengelitik pinggang Sungmin.

"Yak! Hentikan umma, geli!" serunya. Tapi ummanya masih melakukan hal itu.

"Baik-baik! Aku akan mandi sekarang!" Dan seusai perkataan itu, umma Sungmin menghentikan aksinya dan Sungmin dengan cepat naik ke kamarnya.

Umma Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah anaknya yang lucu. Sungguh sudah jarang dia melihatnya. Akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak orang aneh yang terus menteror anaknya ini. Dia sendiri sampai pusing menghadapinya. Ah, sebetulnya dia takut Sungmin kembali trauma mungkin sama seperti saat bersama namja gila itu?

Wanita berumur itu mulai menutup pintu dan segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat makanan untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Wanita berumur itu mulai pembicaraan disela-sela acara makan mereka.

"Baik, umma. Walaupun masih sering saja orang aneh tiba-tiba menghampiriku," ucap Sungmin sambil menghembuskan napas.

Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. "Kudengar appamu mengirimkan seorang polisi untuk menjadi bodyguardmu. Kau seharusnya bisa lebih tenang," ucapnya.

"Memang, sih. Dia yang menyelamatkanku saat kejadian di bus yang terjadi tadi. Tapi astaga, wajahnya itu sebetulnya tidak membuatku percaya dia itu polisi. Err... dia itu seperti playboy?" ucap Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Berwajah sangat manis.

Wanita itu membelakkan matanya saat mendengar anaknya mengatakan dia diselamatkan dari kejadian di bus. Wanita itu menghelah napas kemudian.

"Ne, tapi walaupun begitu, dia sudah menyelamatkanmu, sayang," ucap umma Sungmin.

Sungmin mengembungkan mulutnya. "Walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak menyukainya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan dia terus saja menguntitku. Itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Tapi ini untuk kepentinganmu, nak. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang akan menyerangmu tiba-tiba? Dia bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya untuk melindungi nyawamu," ucap umma Sungmin.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku bisa material art dan aku cowok, bukan cewek. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak pikiran appa," ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang lebih ditinggikan sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin?" sang umma menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sungmin dengan refleks berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan sedikit hendakan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah selesai." dan setelah berkata itu, dia langsung meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya. Mungkin untuk mengurung diri atau bermain dengan bonekanya lagi.

Wanita berumur itu menghelah napas untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. "Kau harus bersabar, nak. Mungkin hari yang ke depannya akan menjadi lebih sulit dari sekarang dan juga yang sebelumnya."

.

.

.

Sungmin tersentak saat dia melihat sebuah kotak yang ada di depan pintu masuknya. Dia heran, kenapa kotak ini bisa sampai di sini dan tidak ada pelayan yang mengambilnya? Pagar besar itu terkunci,kan? Lalu kenapa bisa ada yang membawanya masuk? Dan jika pelayan yang membukakan pintu, kenapa tidak langsung saja membawanya ke kamar miliknya?

Sungmin segera menepis semua pertanyaan itu. dia segera mengambil kotak yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sesampainya di dalam, tentu saja dia akan di sapa oleh banyak pelayan yang memang menunggu kepulangannya. Sungmin hanya bisa memberikan senyuman manis dan langusung berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi, Sungmin segera mengunci kamarnya dan membuka kotak itu. Dia sangat ingin tahu apa isinya.

Sungmin membukanya dan dia mendapati sebuah pucuk surat di dalamnya. Dengan agak ragu-ragu, dia mengambilnya dan segera membukanya. Dan betapa kaget dan bahunya terlihat bergetar setelah membaca surat itu.

Dia langsung mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya untuk melihat keselilingnya. Tidak mendapati hal-hal yang aneh dia kembali membaca isi surat itu dengan teliti. Dia sangat berharap apa yang dibacanya itu hanyalah ilusi semata. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada yang mengabulkan permohonannnya kali ini.

_For My dear Princess_

_Hmm... kecantikanmu itu sama sekali tidak berkurang,ya? malah semakin membuatku tergiur. _

_Kau jangan khawaitr. Aku akan terus menjagamu dari para keparat itu. _

_Oh, ya. mereka yang menyernagngmu kemarin sudah mendapat ganjarannya, haha! Kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang,_

_Aku akan terus menjagamu. Agar kecantikan itu sama sekali tidak hilang_

Walaupun tidak ada sama sekali nama pengirimnya, tapi Sungmin tahu betul siapa orang yang mengirimnya. Dia bisa menebaknya dari isi surat itu. siapa lagi jika bukan pengeran gila kita yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?

Sungmin perlahan meremas surat yang ada di tangannya itu. Oh, apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelahnya? Mungkin surat itu merupakan surat pertama dari srat teror yang lainnya.

Sungmin mengambil bantal kepala yang ada di tempat tidurnya dan segera meletakkannya di atas wajahnya.

Bohong jika hatinya tidak berdebar sekarang. Bisa dibilang sebagian hatinya mungkin bergelonjak senang karena Kyuhyun kini menaruh perhatian pada dirinya. Tidak seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana perhatian namja itu sepenuhnya terhipnotis oleh keberadaan Victoria.

Ow, dia merasa gila dengan semua ini. Seharusnya dia membenci namja itu karena sudah membunuh banyak orang yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi...

...rasanya seperempat dirinya seperti sudah terobesi juga untuk kembali untuk hidup seperti biasa, hidup normal dengan adanya pengeran hidup itu kembali menjadi sahabatnya. Dia bisa kebali bersanding di samping. Tak apa walau hanya sahabat. Karena itu berarti dia masih punya kesempatan untuk masih bisa melihat wajah tampannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang?

Bahkan untuk melihat bayangannya saja sangat susah.

Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin tertidur dengan memeluk boneka kelinci besar itu. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Mempermudah dirinya untuk menemui dunia mimpi.

Ssstt... jangan ganggu dia.

Biarlah di dalam mimpinya dia kembali berpikir untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya yang akan datang.

.

.

.

Surat itu datang lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dan semua dengan cara yang aneh tidak bisa dimasukkan diakal. Sepertinya itu tidak usah dimasukkan ke akal. Cukup dimasukkan di hati saja.

Entah ketika dia sedang mengarjakan tugas kuliah di bawah pohon di taman universitasnya, tiba-tiba akan muncul surat itu dari mana asalnya tak diketahui. Seperti terbawa angin begitu saja.

Entah saat dia sedang berada di restaurant dan kemudian dia merasakan adanya cairan lengket di bawah piring cake yang baru saja di pesannya. Hampir saja dia memarahi pelayan di sana karena memberikan piring yang kotor yang menandakan servis yang tidak memuaskan jika saja dia tidak lapar sekali. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan cake itu terlebih dahulu.

Setelah habis, dia berusaha untuk melihat dulu apa yang ada di belakangnya dan cobalah lihat. Di belakangnya tertera pesan singkat yang bertuliskan s_aranghae_ yang menggunakan saus tomat untuk menulisnya dan kali ini di samping bawah kirinya tertuliskan insial CK. Kau pasti bisa menebak siapa itu.

Lalu entah ketika dia ada di kedai kopi milik kafe universitasnya. Ada seorang pelayan yang datang ke arahnya padahal dia tidak memesan apapun. Dia hanya menumpang wifi di sana untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah miliknya.

Pelayan itu membawa sebuah cangkir kopi di atas nampangnya, memberikannya pada Sungmin dan meninggalkan begitu saja tanpa pamit atau ucapaan selamat menikmati.

Sungmin akhirnya mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop miliknya dan menatap kopi itu.

Dia atasnya ada gambar berwarna coklat yang memang sengaja dibuat di atas krim yang sudah larut berwarna putih. Gambar yang terdiri dari dua orang yang saling berpelukan dan salah satu namja yang lebih tinggi itu mencium kepala namja yang lebih pendek. Lalu ada gambar hati di atas kedua namja itu dan di samping kiri dan kanan hati itu tertulis Ck dan juga LS.

Ow, wajahnya sudah merah tidak dapat dihilangkan lagi. Dengan cepat dia meraih sendok kecil dan memutar-mutarnya menghilangkan gambar yang mungkin sudah dibuat cukup payah itu.

Sungmin menarik napas banyak-banyak dan berusaha untuk mengatur jantungnya yang bahkan terpompa menjadi lebih cepat.

Oh, ada juga yang cukup romantis. Ketika Sungmin hendak pergi ke kantor milik appa-nya, di tengah jalan dia ditahan oleh seorang florist dari tempat penjualan bunga yang dilewatinya. Orang itu tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dan masuk ke dalam toko bunga kecil miliknya.

Florist itu menyuruh Sungmin untuk menunggu sebentar dan lalu dia mengambil sebuket mawar merah dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Ambilah anak muda. Ini gratis. Berbahagialah untuk hari ini dan ke depannya," ucap sang florist sambil mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

Sungmin mengambil sebuket mawar itu dengan ragu-ragu. Mana ada orang jaman sekarang yang memberikan barang gratis begitu saja apalagi pada orang yang tidak di kenalnya sama sekali? Tapi dia berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat melihat sebuah amplop yang ditempatkan disela-sela banyaknya bunga mawar itu.

Sekilas Sungmin tersenyum menyadari siapa yang mengirimkan bunga itu. Dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada florist itu dan kemudian keluar dari sana dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Sejak kapan anak itu berubah menjadi anak yang seromantis ini? Sungmin bahkan berani bertaruh pangeran gila itu hanya melakukan hal itu pada dirinya dan membuatnya melayang karena berpikir dia memang spesial di hati namja itu.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan artinya sudah genap seminggu namja itu terus menerus memberikannya surat-surat dalam penyampaian yang unik tidak seperti orang pada umumnya. Hari ini yang paling membuatnya meledak. Bukan marah, tapi denyut jantungnya itu sampai bisa membuatnya mati. Rasa senang yang berlebihan. Perumpamaan yang berlebihan.

Hal itu terjadi ketika rasanya sulit sekali berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Terlalu banyak pikiran lain, pertanyaan lain yang kini tertampung di dalam otaknya. Sungmin sedang bertapa di dalam kamarnya.

Sungmin berdiri dari meja belajarnya dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur empuk itu. Dia memanjangkan tangannya untuk mengambil boneka yang berada tak jauh darinya dan segera memeluknya.

Badannya tersentak saat dia mendengar suara kilat. Pandangan matanya teralihkan pada jendela yang berukuran cukup besar. Sungmin melihat langit yang berwarna biru terang itu perlahan berubah menjadi warna abu-abu bahkan hampir hitam. Hujan keras, guntur dan juga kilat langsung menguasai dunia dari atas.

Sungmin dengan cepat menarik selimut miliknya dan mengcovernya ke seluruh tubuhnya dan juga boneka yang dipeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Jangan bilang Sungmin takut dengan kilat? Tidak. Dia malah lebih takut saat mendengar suara jendelanya terbuka dan ada seseorang yang melangkah masuk. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat saja dan Sungmin bisa merasakan adanya beban baru yang terasa di ujung tempat tidur miliknya.

"Cantik sekali. Bahkan saat sedang tidur," ucap orang itu.

Sungmin kini sama sekali tidak bisa mengatur denyut nadinya dan betul-betul berharap orang itu tidak akan menyadari bahwa dia belum tidur. Bisa gawat nantinya.

Orang itu perlahan mulai mengarahkan tangannya ke pucuk kepala Sungmin dan mulai mengusap-ngusapnya perlahan-lahan. Seperti lagu pengantar tidur, usapan itu membauatnya hampir tertidur betulan sebelun dia mendengarkan serangkaian kata dari mulut namja itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuat mereka bisa mengambil nyawamu. Biarkan aku menjadi malaikat kematian untuk menjagamu, ya? My princess," ucapnya sambil mengecup rambut Sungmin yang sangat halus itu dan kemudian Sungmin bisa merasakan namja itu mulai hilang dari kamarnya.

Rasanya sangat senang. Tapi semuanya berubah kembali menjadi gelap seperti biasanya karena kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin rasanya ditendang dari tebing yang sangat tinggi masuk ke dalam jurang kenyataan kembali. Seperti apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, hal-hal romantis hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka yang tidak pernah Sungmin inginkan untuk berhenti.

Memangnya apa yang membuat pangeran gila itu sampai-sampai melakukan hal gila hanya karena masalah sepele demi kedamaiannya dan juga nyawanya? Memangnya dia itu sebenarnya apa sampai diperebutkan begitu?

'Aku harus menemui Ryeowook sekarang,' batin Sungmin miris.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari tanpa mempedulikan hujan yang masih cukup keras. Saking terburu-burunya dia bahkan hanya menggunakan jaket tipis berwarna hitam tanpa sebuah payung di tangannya.

Untung saja ryeowook sudah memberitahukan dimana tempat tinggalnya pada Sungmin, atau jika tidak. Sungmin tidak akan tahu akan mencari Ryeowook dimana ketika sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 di waktu setempat.

Cukup lama untuk mencapai tempat tinggal Ryeowook. Badan Sungmin sudah mulai menggigil. Dia dengan segera memencet tombol bel yang ada di pintu rumah Ryeowook dan kemudian pemilik rumah itu mulai membuka pintu.

Ryeowook terkaget saat menemukan ternyata Sungmin yang menemuinya apalagi dalam kondisi yang bisa dibilang sangat memprihatinkan. Tidak ada waktu saling sapa menyapa. Ryeowook dengan cepat menarik masuk Sungmin yang sudah sangat pucat itu dan segera membawanya ke ruang tamu setelah memastikan dia sudah mengunci pintu rumahnya dengan baik.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Ryeowook. Kemudian namja itu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mencari beberapa baju dan celana yang mungkin cocok dengan Sungmin.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Ryeowook keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju Sungmin lalu memberikan sepasang baju dan celana itu. kemudian dia kembali menghilang menuju dapur. Dia membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk tubuh Sungmin.

Bersamaan dengan Sungmin selesai memakai baju ganti yang diberikan Ryeowook, namja pemilik rumah itu juga sudah selesai mempersiapkan dua buah cangkir berisikan coklat hangat untuk

"Kenapa kau ke sini Sungmin-ssi? Apalagi dalam keadaan cuaca yang seperti ini. Kau bisa jatuh sakit,"

"I-ini tentang nam-namja itu," ucap Sungmin berusaha untuk menyembunyikan gigilannya yang membuatnya berbicara tergagap-gagap.

Ryeowook menaikan sebelah alis matanya. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya," ucap Sungmin singkat.

Dan lalu sedetik kemudian disambung dengan seruan yang cukup memekkan terlinga.

"Dia adalah namja gila, astaga! Aku berani bersumpah dia adalah orang yang menjadi pasien dan bukan yang menjadi dokternya! Dia itu gila! Dia itu pyscho! Dia itu pembunuh banyak orang termasuk Victoria Song, Sunny dan juga Kim Jungmo!" seru Sungmin.

Ryeowook bingung ingin mengatakan apa atau menyangkal apa lagi. Namja yang ada di depannya ini terlalu keras kepala untuk tetap mengakui Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya adalah seorang dokter sakit jiwa dan bukan yang dirawat. Dengan terpaksa Ryeowook akhirnya memilih untuk mengikuti arus ini saja. Siapa tahu dia bisa tahu penyebab Sungmin terus mengatakan fakta yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Terakhir kali kau menemuinya di sini sebagai err... tahanan kapan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Baru saja 3 bulan yang lalu setelah dia bebas dari tahan ini!" jawab Sungmin masih dengan suara keras. Dia bahkan seperti lupa aksen gagapnya karena mengigil.

Ryeowook melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dia mengkerutkan keningnya. Apa mungkin anak ini mengalami sedikit gangguan memori makanya dia sampai mengatakan hal yang seperti imajinasi?

"Yakin? Jika memang Kyuhyun adalah orang yang maksud dengan orang yang paling berbahaya itu, perlu kutegaskan bahwa, kejadian pembunuh Victoria bahkan sudah berlalu 6 tahun yang lalu," ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin diam.

Ryeowook juga diam. Tapi akhirnya Ryeowook juga yang kembali membuka pembicaraan. Dia cukup penasaran dengan namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Baiklah. Kau mengatakan bahwa saat itu Kyuhyun yang membunuhnya saat kalian masih terikat dengan jenjang SMA, kan?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Itu sudah berlalu lama sekali dan berapa masa tahanannya waktu itu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"2 tahun."

"Saat itu kau kelas berapa saat kejadian itu?"

"3 SMA."

"Kau sudah kuliah berapa tahun?"

"5 tahun."

"Kau pernah dengar Kyuhyun dikirim ke luar negeri, tepatnya Paris untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi saat itu umma mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan mengangguku lagi karena dia sudah dikirim ke tempat yang jauh. Mungkin saja dia ke sana."

"Dia berada di sana kurang lebih 3 tahun. Tapi dipertengahan tahun dia kembali ke korea untuk membantu perusahaan milik appa-nya," ucap Ryeowook.

"Coba kau lihat semua rentang waktu yang baru saja kau sebutkan. Mustahil dia baru saja bebeas beberapa tahun yang lalu. kejadian itu sudah 6 tahun yang lalu dengan masa hukuman 2 tahun. Berarti di tahun ke empat jika dihitung mundur dari sekarang dia bebas. Setelah itu dia langsung melanjutkan pendidikannya ke Paris selama 3 tahun. Berarti jika diminus itu terjadi pada tahun ke lima dan satu tahun sisanya dia kembali ke sini. jika kau benar-benar mengatakan bahwa Cho Kyuhyunlah yang melakukan hal itu dan bukan orang yang kupercayai melakukannya," jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Sungmin terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semua perkataan itu betul-betul sangat masuk akal. Itu semua benar. Kenapa dia tida pernah berpikir sampai ke sana? Mungkin dia terlalu takut sampai terus membawa angan-anagan itu sampai ke dunia nyata sampai-sampai masih berpikir bahwa kejadian itu baru terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu padahal sudah termakan waktu yang rentangnya cukup lama.

"Ryeowook-ssi. Bolehkan saya mendaftarkan diri saya dalam dunia kepolisian?"

Sudah cukup dia berdiam diri saja dan hanya bisa dilindungi. Dia akan terjun ke dunia gelap ini untuk menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman atau memang hal yang disengaja ini. yang penitng hanya satu. Dia ingin menyelesaikannya secepat juga. Tidak ada lagi korban tidak bersalah.

Dan yang paling akhir...

...dia tidak mau terlihat menjadi orang yang paling lemah di seluruh dunia.

.

_Being weak is not really the way he does his life_

_He is a __perfectionist __person last time_

_But he doesn't know, when he turns into suck s sily man with all the sickness_

_Just cry and do nothing to solve the problem_

_Than someday he releases it_

_Being weak..._

_Being weak is..._

_... his enemy_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**A/N: rata-rata semua memiliki pertanyaan yang hampir sama,ya? dan juga banyak. Maaf jika semua itu membuat Anda bingung sampai harus menampung kata kenapa dalam jumlah yang banyak dalam pikiran Anda. **

**Saya sengaja membuat chpt kali ini lebih fresh dan juga ringan serta menjadi ajang untuk kelanjutan cerita yang sebelumnya. Dan saya minta maaf jika seandainya cerita ini bahkan belum memuaskan Anda.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan satu pertanyaan yang paling membuat Anda semua bertanya-tanya akan misteri yang ada di fic ini dan yang paling menarik akan menjadi topik yang selanjutnya.**

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda untuk membaca, mereview bahkan menfave. **

**Terima kasih pada orang yang telah mereview. Orang yang telah menfave. Maupun silent reader. Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. **

**Last but not least, mind to give review again, an advise, a critic or even a flame? And don't forget to vote about the story line for next chpt!**

**Regards Lolina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Sumarry: Mimpi adalah mimpi. Mimpi adalah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi kenyataan. Limbo! Ini adalah sebuah Limbo yang nyata!**

**Background song: Butterfly by SJ**

**Chapter 5:**

.

.

.

Malam ini sungguh malam yang terangat ramai. Jalan-jalan di London semuanya penuh dengan mobil-mobil. Ada yang biasa bahkan ada yang mewah atau mungkin sangat. Suara klakson bersuara memekakkan telinga di mana-mana.

Ah, tunggu. Kok, bisa ada salah satu jalan yang sepi,ya? Mobil berwarna merah mencolok itu bahkan sampai bisa mengebut-ngebut di jalan tanpa tertangkap oleh polisi. Lupakan. Yang penting sekarang bagaimana dengan mengikuti mobil yang tampak menarik itu?

Mobil lamborghini merah itu terus saja dikendarai dengan tacapan gas yang tidak main-main. Sampai-sampai mungkin saja jika pengemudianya bukanlah orang yang handal, dia akan menabrakkan dirinya pada dinding sebuah tikungan tempatnya membelokkan diri.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung tua dan dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya bersama dengan mobil-mobil lainnya yang sudah datang atau baru datang.

Orang dalam mobil lamborghini merah itu segera membuka pintu dan menurunkan dirinya. Setelah itu dia mengunci mobil merah itu agar tidak satupun pencuri yang nantinya akan tergiur untuk mencurinya.

Namja berambut coklat ikal itu mulai merapatkan mantel yang digunakannya. Datang ke amerika pada bulan bersalju benar-bener menyebalkan bagi orang Asia sepertinya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bradle K," Kyuhyun membisikkan sebuah kata sandi dan bodyguard yang berjaga pada bangunan tua itu langusung mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Suara musik langsung saja menyambutnya ketika dia masuk ke dalam. Jangan lupa yeoja-yeoja menggoda dan juga aroma alkohol yang sangat kental.

Bangunan itu adalah bangunan menipu. Di luarnya terlihat sangat kecil dan bisa kau bilang kumuh. Tetapi ketika kau masuk di dalamnya yang akan kau temukan adalah kemewahan duniawi. Gedung itu terdiri dari 2 lantai yang terpakai, lantai-lantai di atasnya tidak terpakai entah apa alasannya.

Saat ini orang tersebut berdiri di lantai 2, sebetulnya lantai satu jika kau tidak menghitung ruang bawah tanahnya. Anggap saja lantai 2 karena kita akan menggunakan lantai bawah tanahnya sebagai lantai 1.

Kyuhyun segera melirik seseorang yang memang sedang dicarinya. Sepertinya orang itu terlalu alim untuk ikut dalam dansa liar yang ada di sana. Dia lebih memilih menepi sambil menikmati segelas wine di tangannya. Minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke samping kirinya dengan pelan dan berusaha untuk mendekat tanpa berusara. Dikelurkannya sebuah pistol dari saku celananya dan diselipkannya diantara sela mantel berbulu miliknya dan kemudian menodongkan pada perut orang itu dari samping.

Laki-laki itu tersentak saat ada benda berbahaya terasa di bagian perutnya bagian kirinya. Dia membalikkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Ekspresi kagetnya langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi tajam.

"Halo, tuan perdana mentri. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ucapnya sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Orang itu menggertakkan giginya. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu tuan perdana mentri atau bisa kupanggil Park Jungsoo, Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk, meletakkan gelas wine yang dipegangnya tadi di atas meja bar. Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke sela-sela mantel miliknya lalu menarik sesuatu yang langusung diarahkannya ke arah perut Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mulai mengingatnya, kan? Hmm... atau kau masih terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat reaksi leeteuk terhadapnya. Orang yang tidak mengenalnya tidak akan melakukan hal itu dan malah akan berteriak ketika senjata itu dikenakan padanya.

"Diam kau namja gila! Lihatlah. Karena kau sama sekali tidak mencegahnya, kau menjadi seperti ini sekarang." Leeteuk menatapnya dengan tajam.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "HAHA! Kalimatmu lucu sekali. Aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Kita ini sama kawan. Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa kau sama gilanya denganku dulu dan mungkin akan segera." Dia mengucapkannya sambil menyeringai setan.

"Ah, sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. Bye-bye! Kita akan bertemu di lain waktu lagi!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun turun dari kursi bar itu dan segera beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia membalikkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Leeteuk. "Kau yakin mereka akan terus berpihak padamu? Kau, kan sebetulnya adalah musuh mereka. Hanya karena kepintaranmu itulah kau diterima bahkan bisa sampai ke pemerintahan. Tapi kau yakin semua itu akan tetap bertahan?"

"Ya, jika saja kau tidak mengacaukannya," ucap Leeteuk dengan garang.

"Hah... kau sama saja dengan yang lain. Tidak sadar bahwa orang itulah yang mengacaukan hidup kita semua?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Tidak sadarkah bahwa sebenarnya kau yang mengacaukannya? Dia pasti akan bergerak untuk membunuh barang kesayanganmu agar kau menangis darah karena telah berani menantang kami!" seru leeteuk. Suaranya agak teredam oleh suara musik di bar itu. Jika tidak semua orang pasti akan menatap mereka dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau betul-betul tidak tahu lawanmu siapa,ya?" Kyuhyun memamerkan sebuah seringai mengerikan.

"Kau yang tidak tahu siapa lawanmu, tikus kotor," hina Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun kembali memaikkan kepalanya ke depan. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu sudah tidak menatap Leeteuk lagi. Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, membalikkan diri dan berlari ke belakang dengan 2 buah pistol di tangannya. jari-jarinya mulai menarik pelatuk dan peluru itu berterbangan tidak terkendali. Beberapa mengenai botol-botol kaca dan bahkan parahnya ada yang mengenai manusia di sana.

Suasana langsung menjadi sangat riuh. Smeua pengunjung bar itu langsung saja panik. hal itu digunakan dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun. Di saat Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap kerumunan orang, dia membaur di dalamnya.

Leeteuk memicingkan matanya berusaha menemukan Kyuhyun. Tapi terlalu susah dengan keadaan tidak teratur seperti ini. Pandangan matanya berhenti saat melihat saluran air darurat yang akan menyala jika ada asap. Dia segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke sana dan menembakinya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua mulai mengeluarkan air.

'Anak itu lemah dengan air,' batin Leeteuk senang.

Tapi kesenangannya sirna saat sebuah peluru entah dari mana asalnya mengenai kaki kirinya. Wah, Kyuhyun hebat. Dia bahkan bisa membidik kaki Leeteuk dengan sempurna padahal banyak ratusan pasang kaki yang mungkin melewati dia saat menembak dan gerakannya terus bergerak tiap saat, tapi dia tetap bisa tepat sasaran.

Leeteuk tidak meringis kesakitan. Tapi dia mengutuki Kyuhyun mati-matian.

Leeteuk dengan tersentak-sentak membawa dirinya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi bar yang terdekat. Dia membiarkan dirinya untuk istirahat sebentar sambil menunggu semua manusia-manusia itu keluar dari gedung ini dan akan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Dia tahu anak itu pasti terkapar disuatu tempat dan tembakan tadi pasti merupakan hasil paksaan terakhir Kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya yang lemah itu.

30 menit adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk betul-betul mengosongkan gedung itu dengan sendirinya. Leeteuk tersenyum saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang terkapar di lantai dengan tubuh basah kuyub.

"Kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah menang dariku," ucap Leeteuk dengan nada congkak. Tangannya mulai merobek sedikit pakainnya dan menigkatnya pada kakinya yang baru saja tertembak itu.

Leeteuk bergegas untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Dia mejongkokkan badannya saat ada di depan Kyuhyun dan menjambak rambut laki-laki berambut ikal itu dengan sangat keras. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Kau kalah," ucap Leeteuk dengan seringai.

"Hihi... kau tertipu. Kau kira aku bisa dengan mudahnya tidak menutupi kelemahanku, tuan perdana mentri?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencengkram tangan Leeteuk yang berani merusak tatanan rambutnya.

Laki-laki berambut ikal itu bangkit berdiri dan langsung mengantam Leeteuk ke lantai. Sedangkan leeteuk memberikan perlawan dengan menendang perut Kyuhyun sampai laki-laki itu terlempar cukup jauh dari Leeteuk. Mereka sama-sama terjatuh di lantai.

Mereka lagi-lagi sama-sama emngarahkan pitsol mereka dan saling menembaki. Kedua perluru itu berhasil membuat kedua pistol mereka saling berhempasan.

Kyuhyun bangkit begitupula dengan leeteuk. Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Leeteuk. Dia melayangkan tangannya ke arah wajah Leeteuk. Sedangkan pria itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dan mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun. Dia menyiku lutut Kyuhyun dan membuatnya seperti orang berlutut.

Kyuhyun berusaha untul melepaskan satu tangannya dari cengkraman itu dan memukul sisi kanan dari perut Leeteuk.

"ARGHHHH!" Pria itu meringis kesakitan karena ternyata Kyuhyun memukulnya dengan menggunakan pisau kecil yang memang sudah disembuyikan dari tadi di lengan baju kirinya.

Leeteuk menghantamkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kyuhyun. Kedua kepala mereka sontak mengeluarkan darah. Selagi Kyuhyun sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya, Leeteuk meraih sebuah kotak kecil di sakunya. Di kotak itu ada sebuah tombol yang berarna merah, dia memencetnya dan 2 menit setelah berlalu, orang-orang berpakaian hitam muncul tiba-tiba dari saluran udara yang ada di bar itu.

Orang-orang itu ada beberapa yang membantu Leeteuk dan selebihnya menyerangnya. 5 orang total dari mereka semua.

2 orang maju. Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke sana. Kyuhyun mulai mengerakan tangan miliknya menghajar salah satu yang ada di depannya dengan pisau kecil yang tertancap pada pembulu hati sang penganggu itu.

Kyuhyun menyiku dengan keras orang yang ada disampingnya. Sebuah pisau kecil kembali muncul di tangan kanannya sama seperti tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun menusuknya dengan tangan yang berbeda arah pada usus, menyobeknya, menarik pisau yang tertancap agak dalam itu sehingga, usus-usus yang membelit pedang itu ikut keluar dari sarangnya bersamaan dengan benda tajam itu. Dia berhasil menumbangkan mereka dengan mudah.

Tersisa 3 orang yang berdiri ketakutan sambil memegang senjata pada tangan mereka. Ketiganya bergidik ngeri melihat Kyuhyun melakukan hal gila pada teman mereka. Organ-organ dalam itu berserakan dengan sangat menjijikan.

Kyuhyun menjilat pisau yang ada di tangan kananya, merasakan pisau yang berlumuran darah yang berbau anyir.

"Siapa selanjutnya?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan pisau yang berada di depan mulutnya.

Salah seorang dari orang berpakian hitam itu sudah tidak tahan. Dia melemparkan sesuatu ke lantai dan kemudian benda itu mengeluarkan asap. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, leeteuk sudah diobati dan bisa berjalan. Mereka kemudian perlahan mulai menghilang dari sana.

"Kita semua sama tuan perdana mentri! Kita semua dilahirkan dengan cacat yang sama!" teriaknya sebelum Leeteuk benar-benar pergi dari perkelahian mereka secara sepihak.

.

.

.

"_You can't play with it, man_," ucap seseorang sambil memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini _topless._

"_Who said? And i will say this to you. I'm not the man who start this game at first. So it doesn't matter if i continue it as it already continue by the wrong person. I will make that person really regret what he already do to us," _ucap Kyuhyun sambil sesekali meringis karena ada jarum yang ditusukkan orang itu ke titik tertentu pada tubuhnya.

"Dan kau hampir mati setelah berurusan dengannya!" maki orang itu.

"Hey! Jangan marah sekarang! Mungkin kau yang bisa membunuhku sekarang karena jarum-jarum yang kau tusukkan ke tubuhku!" protes Kyuhyun.

Orang itu menghelah napas dan mulai menata kembali emosinya. Betul kata Kyuhyun. Yang ada malah mungkin laki-laki berambut ikal itu akan mati di tangannya.

Orang itu mengambil selembar tisu untuk menglap jarum-jarum yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari kulit Kyuhyun. Di ujung dari jarum itu, jika dilihat lebih baik ada setitik cairan yang berwarna hitam pekat, bukan merah seperti biasanya.

"Daripada itu siapkan dirimu untuk mengunjungi namja sadis itu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Orang itu tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat. Dia sibuk utnuk kembali menarik selembar tisu dari tempatnya dan membuang tisu yang sebelumnya yang sudah berwarna hitam.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya dibilang sadis," ucapnya sambil memasukkan kembali jarum-jarum itu pada titik yang sama, ada juga yang berbeda.

"Aku perbuatan. Tapi dia itu mulutnya, kawan," balas Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus menemui dia dulu. Aku bisa benar-benar dibunuh setelah berbohong padanya," ucap orang itu.

"Haha... masa remajamu indah sekali, hyung?" Kyuhyun berusaha menggoda orang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

Orang itu mendecih kesal. "Woi! Ingat umur. Umurku bahkan sudah hampir masuk kepala tiga." Sebuah protesan keluar dari mulut orang itu.

"Kalau begitu temui saja dia dulu. Namja sadis itu juga masih belum terlalu bebas keadaannya. Kau tidak akan mudah menyusup. Jadi, gunakan saja waktumu itu untuk mengunjungi kekasihmu. Ini kesempatan langkah yang kuberikan, loh," Kyuhyun kembali menggoda. Sisi jailnya sama sekali tidak bisa hilang walaupun bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang berbeda sekarang.

"Diamlah. Kau begitu karena baru-baru ini kau juga bertemu dengannya," oceh orang itu.

"Akh, tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan darimu, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada main-main.

"Ada. Yaitu tentang detail proyek itu," jawab orang itu dengan nada datar.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyeringai tanpa sebab.

Mereka tersentak saat mendengar suara yang amat ribut di luar ruangan mereka. Keduanya segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan menengok keadaan di luar.

Keadaannya sangat parah. Darah dan mayat bertebaran dimana-mana. Bau darah yang sangat membuat pusing dan ingin mual.

"Ini karena ulahmu Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka lagi-lagi mengetahui markas kita dan semua bawahan kita mati tidak terisa," geram orang itu.

"Hei jangan salahkan aku. Aku hanya melakukan aksi protes akan eksprimen seenak jidat yang mereka lakukan pada kita. Memangnya kau tidak dendam pada mereka?"

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi, Cho," ucapnya sambil melayangkan tangannya ke arah kiri. Tangan itu memegang sebuah pistol dan peluru keuar dari sana dan melukai seorang perpakaian hitam yang hendak menembak tapi kalah cepat.

Ahk, bukan orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu adalah komplotan perdana mentri itu?

"Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi kita akan membuat deklarasi. Tapi sebelum itu, jangan lupa untuk melihat situasinya. Pastikan dia sudah siap atau belum. Jika belum, buat istri presiden itu mengerjarnya habis-habisan. Mengerti, Kim Jongwoon?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah seringai.

Wajah tanpa ekspresi laki-laki berambut hitam itu akhirnya berubah dan menyambut hangat seringai Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai lainnya yang tampak lebih mengerikan karena itu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. "Itu bukan hal yang sulit."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini Sungmin-ssi?" Ryeowook kembali memastikan keinginan laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini.

"Ya," jawab Sungmin sekali lagi dengan mantap.

"Katanya mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang adikmu," ucap Ryeowook.

"Aku punya adik? Setahuku aku anak satu-satunya," ucpanya dengan memasang muka innocent.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Seharusnya Donghae tidak akan berbohong padanya. Tapi laki-laki yang ada di depannya juga tidak akan mungkin membohonginya. Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu mengalami gangguan memori lagi saat meningat tenggang waktu kejadian pembunuhan Victoria?

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa ikut. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa kau dilarang oleh umma-mu utnuk melakukan hal berat karena penyakit anemiamu. Jika kau mengikuti pelatihan yang penuh dengan kekerasan ini, kau bisa lemah dan umma-mu pasti akan menyalahkan kami. Itulah juga salah satu alasan mengapa mereka menggunakan jasa Donghae untuk melindungimu yang tidak bisa melakukan bela diri," jelas Ryeowook.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya penyakit anemia dan kau pernah belajar material art," ucap Sungmin dengan dingin. Ryeowook tersentak melihat perubahan itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah mengecek diriku sendiri saat berada di Jepang dan mereka mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki penyakit anemia seperti yang tertuliskan di surat keterangan dokter yang pernah kudatangi saat bersama umma di korea," jelas Sungmin.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa surat itu juga palsu. Mustahil apa yang tertera di kertas itu terjadi. Padahal katanya tubuhku itu sangat sehat dan tidak mengalami gangguan apa-apa. Aku bahkan seharusnya bisa tetap untuk menekuni material artku. Selama di sana aku menekuninya secara diam-diam dan setelah setahun, tidak ada dampak negatif yang kuterima seperti perkataan dokter di Jepang itu," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi karena mengikuti tes menjadi polisi itu tidak mudah apalagi bagi kau yang sama sekali belum pernah memegang senjata," ucap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengambil sesuatu di bawah lapisan bantal sofa miliknya. Sebuah pistol rupanya. Dia melemparkannya pada Sungmin dan Sungmin menangkapnya.

"U-untuk app-apa ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan terbata-bata. Astaga, dia tidak pernah memegang benda berbahaya itu. semoha Ryeowook tidak mengetesnya sekarang dengan menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan pistol itu sebagaimana fungsinya.

"Aku akan mengetesmu sekarang. Karena aku adalah wakil kepala kepolisian maka kau bisa saja langsung lulus menjadi polisi tanpa melalui pelatihan selama berbulan-bulan bahkan tahunan, tapi kau harus mampu menggunakan pistol itu, membidiknya pada vas di sana dan kau harus berhasil menghancurkannya atau tes ini gagal dan aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu Sungmin-ssi," ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dia mengarahkan tangannya yang gemetaran pada vas yang tepat berada di samping krii Ryeowook di belakang. Meleset sedikit, mungkin saja dia bia membunuh Ryeowook.

'Ayolah, Sungmin. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Jangan takut, kau malah akan mengacaukan segalanya,' batin Sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lama, hyung. Sebagai seorang polisi nantinya, kau harus bisa menanggapi segala sesuatu dengan cepat atau lawanmu akan menghabisimu deluan," ucap Ryeowook sambil memandang Sungmin dengan bosan.

Sungmin mulai mengatur napasnya. Dia perlahan menutp matanya dan entah jantungnya menjadi terpacu bahkan lebih cepat dan langsung menjadi normal dengan tidak lazim. Dia membuka matanya, Ryeowook bisa merasakan aura Sungmin kembali berubah menjadi aneh.

Tangan Sungmin tidak bergetar lagi. Dengan yakin dia mengarahkannya ke vas itu kemudian menarik pelatuknya. Dengan sangat akurat peluru itu mengenai vas dan membuatnya langsung terpecah menjadi bukan main tidak berbentuk.

"Kapan aku bisa memulai tugasku?" tanya Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dari udara.

Ryeowook masih syok.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah memegang senjata?" tanya Ryeowook masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kalau memang begitu, kenapa orang yang ada di depannya ini kelihatan lebih hebat dari dirinya?

.

.

.

**Teaser for next chapter:**

.

.

.

"15, 15. Cobalah berpikir dengan menggunakan pola angka tersebut. Mungkin apa yang kau pertanyaakan akan mulai terjawab."

.

.

.

"Kau kemanakan anakku, sialan!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Baru saja aku lepas dari istri presiden itu dan kau langsung menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan yang diluar kendaliku?"

.

.

.

L**e**t's pl**a**y.

L**e**t's sh**o**w **ou**r p**e**rf**o**rm**e**nc**e**.

**A**nd d**o** **i**t **i**n c**o**rr**e**ct w**a**y, **o**r p**eo**pl**e** w**i**ll g**e**t b**o**r**e**d w**i**th **i**t.

**TBC**

**A/N: Beberapa dari puluhan bahkan ratusan rahasia mereka mulai saya bocorkan. Tapi hanya sedikit. Tidak akan seru jika langsung ketahuan begitu saja. Silahkan menebak bagaimana alur cerita yang selanjutnya.**

**Regards Liliane**


	6. Chapter 6

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Sumarry: Mimpi adalah mimpi. Mimpi adalah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi kenyataan. Limbo! Ini adalah sebuah Limbo yang nyata!**

**Chapter 6:**

.

.

.

"Perhatikan baik-baik kemana kau akan membidiknya. Perhatikan juga kencang angin agar peluru yang kau lontarkan nantinya tidak akan saling bergesekan dengan angin yang malah akan membuatnya meleset. Astaga bukan begitu!" oceh Ryeowook tidak ada habis-habisannya. Lehernya seperti sudah mau gondok terus berteriak, mengajari Sungmin cara menembak yang baik.

'Arghhh! Kemana kemampuan anak ini tiba-tiba? Rasanya lebih baik aku tidak memutuskan dia untuk masuk ke kepolisian,' gerutu Ryeowook setengah mati dalam dirinya.

"Bukan begitu Sungmin-hyung!" seru Ryeowook lagi saat melihat Sungmin tidak melakukannya sesuai dengan prosedur yang telah diberikannya. Oke, urat kesabaran Ryeowook sekarang sudah putus.

"Sungmin-hyung, kita hentikan dulu pelatihan ini,ya?" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada yang sangat berbahaya.

Sungmin bergidik dan mengangguk lemah.

'Hiks, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Padahal terakhir aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik,' batin Sungmin meringis.

Mereka berdua mulai melepaskan semua peralatan pelindung yang memang digunakan saat ingin melakukan pelatihan penembakan di gedung pusat kepolisian itu. setelah Ryeowook menyimpan peralatan mereka berdua karena memang Cuma dia yang mempunyai kuncinya. Setelah beres-beres, Ryeowook mengajak mereka utnuk makan di cafe.

"Hah, hyung~~ kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa tadi? Kupikir kau bahkan sudah sangat ahli berdasarkan hasil tes yang kuberikan kemarin~~" walaupun Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan nada manja, sebetulnya ada rasa kesal yang ditutupi di sana.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Justru yang aku heran, kenapa saat itu aku bisa? Padahal aku tidak pernah memegang senjata sama sekali," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan memainkan cake yang entah tidak niat dimakannya.

Ryeowook menghelah napas. Betul juga kata Sungmin. Justru yang harus dipertanyakan itu, kenapa saat itu dia bisa? Mungkin kebetulan? Kalau begitu seharusnya Ryeowook tidak langsung menerimanya melalui satu perjanjian itu saja.

Ryeowook tersentak saat ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Long time no see honey," ucapan orang itu yang tiba-tiba memeluknya bukannya membuat mood Ryeowook hari itu semakin baik malah sebaliknya. Semakin buruk! Bahkan, Ryeowook mengasumsikannya sebagai yang terburuk!

Ryeowook tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan senjata dari jaket miliknya dan mengarahkannya kepelipis orang itu.

"Ah, selamat datang chagya. Ini sambutan istimewa dariku~~" ucap Ryeowook dengan senyuman mengerikan. Orang yang memeluk itu sontak saja merinding dan melepaskan pelukan. Dengan refleks dia juga mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti penjahat yang kepergokan polisi. Err... atau mungkin begitu?

"Kau bahkan lebih sadis dari biasanya? Kemana Ryeowookku yang lama yang selalu menyambutku dengan senyuman manis?" orang itu histeris sendirinya.

Ryeowook mendegus. Dia kembali memasukkan pistol itu kedalam jaketnya. "Salah sendiri kau pergi ke Jepang tanpa memberitahuku dan lagi kau pergi selama SEBULAN PENUH, KIM JONGWOON!" dia menekan kata-kata terakhir itu dengan suara keras. Semua orang langsung saja memandang mereka bertiga –coret- mereka berdua maksudku. Sungmin sama sekali tidak terhitung.

Jongwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung itu kembali memeluk Ryeowook yang sedang meledak-ledak. "Jangan salahkan aku," bisiknya pada Ryeowook.

"Yak! Jadi aku harus menyalahkan siapa? Diriku sendiri, hah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ketus.

Walaupun Sungmin tidak ikut dalam pertengkaran itu, tapi malah dia yang risih sendiri dengan pandangan orang-orang yang memandang Ryeowook dan juga Yesung. Mau diapa lagi? Diakan duduk didekat 2 orang heboh itu.

"Bukan begitu chagya. Salahkan dia yang seenak jidat menyuruhku ke sana~~" Yesung mulai melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang bahkan hampir membuat semua orang di sana muntah massal keke~~

"Hah... baiklah. Tapi hanya kali ini saja. Kalau berikutnya kau memberitahuku, aku akan betul-betul memutilasimu dan memberikannya pada anjing tetangga yang selalu melarat itu," ancam Ryeowook dengan senyuman sadis.

Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Aw, Ryeowook... kau ini polisi tapi kenapa kau malah mau melakukan tindakan kriminal pada kekasihmu?

"Maaf jika mengangguk reunian kalian. Tapi... tidak bisakah kalian segera perpindah tempat? Kalian tidak risih semua yang ada di sini memandang kalian dengan tatapan aneh?" Sungmin mengatakannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan dia juga sudah merasa memilih kata yang tidak akan membuat Ryeowook meledak kembali karena tersinggung.

"Omo! Ini semua karena kau kepala besar!" gerutu Ryeowook lagi. Kemudian, namja itu membawa mereka bertiga segera pergi menghindar dari puluhan pasang mata itu.

"Oh, ya. kalian belum kenalan, kan? Ayo kenalan!" ucap Ryeowook dengan antusias. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya kini muncul kembali.

Yesung dan Sungmin hanya bisa cengo melihat perubahan itu.

"Lee Sungmin," ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung," ucap Yesung.

"Atau kau bisa memanggilnya namja kepala besar saja," sindir Ryeowook.

"Yak, chagya! Jahat sekali kau mengatai namjachingumu yang tampan ini!" protes Yesung.

Ryeowook dan Yesung tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan sementara Sungmin tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sungmin ikut berhenti saat menyadari kedua orang itu tidak mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang-" ucapannya berhenti saat Yesung meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya mendakan Sungmin untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan.

Sungmin menurut, walaupun dia bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yeusng dengan pelan memasukkan tangannya masuk ke dalam saku dan mengenggam sebush pistol. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dia menembaki seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ck, mereka bahkan mengikutiku sampai ke sini," gerutu Yesung.

Kini Ryeowook yang melakukan hal itu. dia menembaki seseorang yang berada di atas mereka. Orang itu sedang mengintai di atas atap adri banunan itu.

"Kau betul-betul membawa musuh," ucap Ryeowook.

"Kalian membunuhnya?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian.

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul. "Kami tidak mungkin melakukannya jika kami bekerja untuk menegakkan keadilan dengan seminimal mungkin tidak melakukan pembunuhan secara ilegal atau tanpa perintah dari atasan," jelas Ryeowook.

"Kami hanya melumpuhkan mereka dan setelah itu kami akan segera melaporkannya pada atasan," lanjut Yesung.

"Kau juga polisi?" tanya Sungmin pada Yesung.

"Aku bukan polisi. Tapi tepatnya anggota FBI devisi Amerika serikat," ucap Yesung sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa Anda bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada formal ketika menyadari bahwa orang ini bukan orang sembarangan.

Yesung entah kenapa langsung tertawa. "Haha.. kau jangan formal begitu. Kau cukup memanggilku Yesung-hyung saja," ucap Yesung masih menyinggung sebuah senyuman.

"Kalau jawabannya sih kau bisa tahu bahwa aku ke sini karena tidak ingin nyawaku dihabisi oleh kekasihku sendiri," ucap Yesung lagi sambil terkekeh.

Ryeowook mendegus saat mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Dan alasan kedua sebetulnya, aku sedang mengejar seorang mafia yang melarikan diri ke sini. kau tahu profesiku yang menyebalkan, kan?" Sungmin mengangguk mendengar penuturan Yesung. Dia tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena itu pasti adalah rahasia badan intelegent itu yang tidak boleh dibocorkan sembarangan.

"Oh, ya Sungmin-hyung. Kau masih belum lupakan ada pelatihan ratusan kali lipat untukmu yang amatir ini?" sisi iblis Ryeowook sepertinya sudah kembali lagi. Brr... membuat merinding saja.

"A-aku akan keruang pelatihan lebih dulu," ucap Sungmin tergagap. Setelah membungkuk hormat pada yesung, dia langsung pergi.

"Kenapa hanya kau saja yang diberi hormat?" gerutu Ryeowook.

"Auu... namjachinguku ini manis sekali saat cemberut," ucap Yesung sambil mencubit pipi kiri Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu bahwa selama ini kau tidak ada di Jepang. Apa yang kau lakukan selama berada di Los Angeles dan juga London, hah?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada mengintimidasi sambil berjalan. Yesung kemudian sedikit berlari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah Ryeowook.

"Namja gila itu yang memaksaku dan lagi dia memberikan tugas menumpuk sekaligus. Anak itu betul-betul tidak tahu diuntung," ucap Yesung. Hilang sudah sisi kekanak-kanakkannya yang tadi ditunjukkannya pada Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Pertama, dia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke namja sadis itu. lalu kriminal dari Rusia itu lalu yang terakhir tapi yang menjadi utama sekarang adalah membuat istri presiden mengerjar anak itu habis-habisan. Sebetulnya jika anak itu sudah siap, hal terakhir tidak perlu dilakukan. Tapi dia betul-betul tidak siap. Dia harus dirangsang pertumbuhannya," ucap Yesung sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan menariknya untuk melakukan perengganan.

"Lalu kau membuat apa untuk memancingnya? Kupikir istri presiden itu baru saja menangkap appa namja gila itu," ucap Ryeowook.

"Aku memberitahunya bahwa orang yang membuat '15' adalah Lee Sungmin dengan beberapa bukti fisik baik dalam maupun luar. Istri presiden itu pasti akan langsung mengincarnya dan kemudian kita berharap saja seperti pemikiran Cho Kyuhyun itu, bahwa Sungmin akan bisa terangsang dan semuanya akan segera bisa berakhir," ucap Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya bersama Ryeowook.

"Kita harap saja semuanya akan sesuai rencana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Ryeowook sama sekali belum datang?" gerutu Sungmin sambil menglap-lap pistol yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Sungmin menghelah napas. Dan kemudian satu pertanyaan yang paling mendasari semua pertanyaan yang pernah singgah di otaknya beberapa hari yang lalu kembali mucnul. Siapa dia?

'Brakk'

Tiba-tiba saja suara ribut dari arah belakang miliknya membuatnya sontak membalikkan kepalanya ke sana. Mata foxy Sungmin melihat 5 orang berdiri di depan pintu yang dibuka secara paksa itu. 1 orang perempuan berparas cantik berdiri di tengah-tengahnya dan 4 orang berbadan kekar mendampinginya.

"Hihi... akhirnya aku menemukanmu ALICE. Aku akan membuatmu menderita karena sudah merebut Cho Kyuhyun tercinta dariku!" perempuan itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sungmin memandang orang-orang itu dengan takut. Sampai dia tidak menyadari ada seorang dari mereka yang menghilang dan kini sudah ada di belakangnya dengan memegang sebuah sapu tangan yang sudah diberikan obat bius di sana.

"Kau akan mati ALICE. Akh, tapi sebelum itu aku akan membuatmu merasakan penderitaanku karena sudah berada merebut Kyuhyunku selama 8 tahun ini," perempuan itu mengatakannya sambil menyeringai iblis.

.

.

.

Yesung dan juga Ryeowook menatap dengan datar orang-orang berbaju hitam yang membopong Sungmin yang sedang pingsang. Mereka dari bawah tanah melihat kejendela dan menyaksikan semuanya tapi mereka tidak melakukan aksi apa-apa. Terlalu sibuk dengan percakapan mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai," ucap Yesung sambil mempersiapkan senjata-senjata yang perlahan mulai dimasukkannya dalam sebuah tas kecil berwarna hitam

"Dan ini saatnya kita menjalankan tugas kita yang tertunda," lanjut Ryeowook. Dia memeriksa semua stok peluru yang akan mereka bawa.

"Sebelum itu. Kau memberinya waktu penderitaan berapa hari?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Hanya 3 hari. Dan 3 hari juga adalah penderitaan kita," jawab Ryeowook.

"Kalau bercanda jangan keterlaluan. Ini bahkan akan menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah ada." Yesung menyeringai.

"Kau mulai tertular kegilaan namja itu karena terus ada di dekatnya," ucap Ryeowook sambil mendengus.

"Aku bahkan sudah gila jauh sebelum itu. Bahkan kau juga sayang. Jangan lupakan dosa orang itu yang membuat kita bahkan menjadi senjata makan tuan untuk dunia ini," ucap Yeusng. Dengan perlahan dia meletakkan tangannya dipundak Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkaget dan sontak saja memalingkan wajahnya bersamaan dengan Yeusng yang mencuri sesuatu dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Gara-gara kau ada, perusahaan ayahku hampir saja bangkrut, dan ketika Kyuhyun datang dan membantuku, kau lagi-lagi merebutnya dari diriku. Kau itu maunya apa, hah? Selalu merebut milik orang dengan tidak adil!" seru perempuan itu. Perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama Soehyun. Dengan sadis dia mencambaki Sungmin dengan sadis.

"Kau bahkan lebih parah dari orang tuamu ALICE!" Seohyun menarik kepala Sungmin dan menghantamnya dengan keras di tembok. Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"N-nama-kku Le-lee Sungmin dan bukan seperti yang kau ucapkan," ucap Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Diam kau, ALICE!" teriak Seohyun lagi.

"Ayahmu itu sama menyebalkannya denganmu. Tapi kau tetap lebih parah! Ayahmu itu juga seharusnya di penjara karena telah melakukan peredaran IT dengan ilegal," ucapnya sambil meremas surai hitam milik Sungmin.

"Ayahku bukan orang yang seperti itu! dia bahkan hanya seorang pegawai kantor biasa!" Sungmin berusaha bergerak untuk lepas dari cengraman Soehyun.

Lagi-lagi Seohyun menghantamnya kepala Sungmin "Kubilang dia melakukannya secara ilegal bodoh! Tentu saja hanya beberapa orang pintar seperti kami yang mengetahuinya!"

"Kau bahkan sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal ALICE. Jika aku bahkan tidak membunuhmu, banyak orang di luar sana yang akan membunuhmu dengan segera. Tak ada gunanya juga kau tetap hidup di dunia ini. kau bahkan selalu menyebabkan kekacauan dimana-mana!" seru Seohyun.

"Bahkan kau tahu? Sebetulnya kau yang mendekam-" ucapan Seohyun terporong

"Kau tidak bisa diam yeoja cerewet? Dari tadi kau terus saja mengataiku. Memangnya kau tidak punya cermin besar di rumah mewahmu itu untuk mengaca diri? Kaulah yang menyebabkan kekacauan dimana-mana. Menjebak para namja untuk menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak sadar kau bahkan lebih rendah dariku yeoja cerewet?" Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat tajam.

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku adalah polisi yang bisa saja membuatmu terkunci di dalam sel itu setelah berapa kali bebas. Akan kupastikan namja-namja yang kaya yang tunduk padamu tidak akan bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana," ucapnya. Dengan berani juga dia mulai mencengkram tangan Seohyun dengan kuat, berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman itu.

"Hah! Kau polisi tapi kau malah menganggu kedamaian semua orang yang ada di dunia ini! aku bisa memberikan bukti di pengadilan dan kaulah yang akan di penjara, ALICE!" Seohyun membalas.

Sungmin diam. Tidak membalas karena saat ini di dalam otaknya berpikir bahwa mungkin Seohyun secara tidak sengaja akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa diam, hah? Perlu kukatakan semua kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat? Kau bahkan bisa dihukum mati karena semua kelakuanmu itu!" seru Seohyun senang dengan keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Lalu, mulut besarnya itu mulai membocorkan secara perlahan apa yang selalu dipertanyakan Sungmin selama ini.

"Kau adalah orang yang membunuh Victoria. Memang tidak secara langsung. Tapi kaulah yang melakukannya. Percobaan '15'-mu itu ternyata bisa terjangkit pada yang lainnya bukan hanya yang menjadi inang aslinya saja. '15' atau AI!" Seohyun membenturkan kepala Sungmin sekali lagi.

Gadis itu mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan semangat yang membara-bara. Dia seperti orang yang gila yang membeberkan dosa orang.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menjadi inangnya,kan? Orang itu selalu berada di samping Victoria. Entah kenapa AI itu perlahan memproduksi zat berbahaya yang akan dikeluarkan sang inang tanpa diketahuinya sendiri. Zat itu lama kelamaan akan keluar dari sang inang ketika tubuh inangnya itu sendiri sudah tidak mampu menampungnya. Zat itu perlahan merambat keluar dan menjangkit orang lain yang bukan inang melalui udara."

"Inang adalah seseorang yang sudah terpilih dan sudah kebal terhadap efek dari AI tersebut. Lalu bagaimana jika bukan inang yang dimasuki AI? Tubuh manusia itu akan perlahan dirusak oleh AI tersebut dan kemungkinan pertama, dia akan mengalami sakit aneh dan kedua adalah kematian."

"Kyuhyun adalah salah satu inang dari banyak lainnya. Kyuhyun dan Victoria merupakan pasangan ketua OSIS dan juga wakil yang otomatis membuat interaksi mereka banyak dan penularan AI akan semakin mudah. Virus itu mulai mengerogotinya dan 1 bulan kemudian Victoria merasakan gejala dari virus itu."

"Victoria pergi berobat. Tapi dokter angkat tangan dan mengatakan bahwa penyakit itu adalah penyakit baru dan tidak pernah terjadi dalam dunia medis. Manusia siapa yang tidak akan panik ketika mendengar pernyataan itu, hah?" Kaki perempuan itu mendendang perut Sungmin dengan sepatu berhaknya.

"Kyuhyun yang menyadari gelagak aneh dari Victoria mulai bertanya dan karena mereka dekat, Victoria mulai menceritakannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa kaget dan mengatakan itu adalah penyakit apa dan dari mana asalnya. Victoria sama kagetnya juga dan bertanya pada Kyuhyun apakah bisa menyembuhkannya dan Victoria hanya bisa kecewa ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan dia tidak tahu. Hanya pencipta dari AI itu sendiri yang mungkin mengetahui cara mematikan virus itu."

"Victoria mulai kehilangan harapannya untuk hidup. Penyakit itu makin parah dan akhirnya dia eprgi ke Kyuhyun dan berharap Kyuhyun mencabut nyawanya. Awalnya sudah pasti pangeranku yang tampan itu menolaknya, tapi melihat penderitaan Victoria yang seperti tak ada habisnya, mau tidak mau dia melakukannya. Dan dia melakukannya di tempat tertutup, tempat olahraga tua yang sudah tidak terpakai."

"Dan pembuat AI itu sendiri adalah kau! Kau yang membunuh Victoria tapi kenapa malah Kyuhyun yang di penjara, hah? Kalaulah yang membunuhnya dan seharusnya kau yang di penjara!" seru Seohyun. Dia menampar dengan keras pipi Sungmin.

"Kau seharusnya dibunuh. Kau pengacau dunia." Seohyun memasukkan tangannya pada saku yang ada pada dress panjangnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan mengarahkannya ke pipi mulus Sungmin. Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Seekor hama sudah sepantasnya dimusnahkan dan sekarang hama yang akan dimusnahkan adalah kau," Seohyun mengucapkannya dengan sebuah seringai.

"MATI KAU SEKARANG!" teriaknya dan langsung mengarahkan pisau itu ke jantung Sungmin. Tapi sebauh tangan memukul tenguknya dan perempuan itu langsung jatuh pingsan.

"D-donghae?" tanya Sungmin dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau sebaiknya ikut denganku sekarang atau sebentar lagi akan ada polisi betulan yang akan menangkap kita karena sudah dituduh mengacaukan tempat tinggal istri presiden," ucap Donghae dengan wajah dingin. Wajah itu kelihatan sangat ganjil bagi orang yang kekanak-kanakan sepertinya dulu.

Donghae membantu Sungmin berdiri. Tampaknya laki-laki itu masih syok dengan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya.

Dia pencipta '15'? kau pasti bercanda.

Ya, aku sedang tidak dalam mood dalam bercanda, sayangnya.

.

.

.

'15'=**AI**=**A**rt**i**f**i**c**a**l **I**nt**e**ll**e**g**e**nt

.

.

.

Tanpa diduga, sehabisnya mereka dari kediaman istri presiden itu, Seohyun, Donghae langsung membawa mereka ke pelabuhan dan dengan kapal sewaan, tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah melarikan diri ke pulau Jeju. Berada di sini bukan pilihan yang aman mengingat banyak suruhan dari presiden itu untuk menangkap penganggu yang melukai istrinya.

Tak ada yang bicara. Tepatnya, Donghae yang melarang Sungmin untuk berbicara. Sungmin tahu bahwa Donghae pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai dirinya karena jelas-jelas anak itulah yang menemukannya di sana. Ini pasti bukan hanya sekedar sebuah pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh appa-nya.

Saat itu Donghae berkata bahwa dia akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika samapi di villa yang sudah disewanya di pulau Jeju. Di sini kurang aman untuk informasi yang berbahaya seperti itu dan tentu saja Sungmin menyadarinya.

Perjalanan ini memakan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam ditambah dengan perjalanan mereka menuju villa yang terletak cukup jauh, berada di daerah terpencil memakan waktu 25 menit.

Sungmin dan Donghae merebah tubuh mereka di atas di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu villa tersebut.

"Apa yang sudah kau dengar dari Seohyun itu benar adanya. Jangan terlalu syok dan dimasukkan di hati. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan mempunyai mental yang kuat untuk mendengar yang selanjutnya," Donghae membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau memiliki seorang adik yang bernama Lee Sungjin dan kau tahu kau pasti tidak mengenalnya," ucap Donghae dengan cepat saat Sungmin berniat untuk menyela.

"Aku sudah menanyakan hal itu pada appa-mu dan dia mengatakan ya. aku mengetahuinya dari sebuah vidio yang tidak sengaja kudapatkan dengan cara aneh. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang sengaja ingin memberikannya padaku," Donghae mengatakannya seraya meletakkan sebuah kaset di dalam dvd lalu menunggu untuk berputar.

Di dalam vidio itu tampak 2 orang yang sedang berbicara. 1 orang yang tentunya adalah Kyuhyun dan satunya lagi tidak dikenal siapa orang itu. mereka sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai sesuatu.

"Kapan kau akan keluar dari sini Kyuhyun?" tanya orang itu.

"3 bulan lagi. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar ,"jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya. kudengar kau menghapus datamu dari kepolisian. Kau betul-betul hebat bisa melakukannya!" seru orang itu.

"Kau tahu aku adalah seorang jenius," Kyuhyun menyombongkan diri.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu menghapus datamu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Supaya 3 tahun ke depan aku bisa dengan mudah menyusup ke sini kembali. Saat itu masa tahananmu belum habiskan?" Kini Kyuhyun bertanya balik saat sudah menjawab.

"YA, kau benar. Aku iri denganmu yang bisa keluar sebentar lagi. Semua ini tidak adil!" seru orang itu.

"Bersabarlah! Ini bahkan akan menjadi lebih bagus daripada semua skenario yang pernah kita buat!"balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Lalu kau akan menyusup sebagai apa? Polisi? Ck, itu kau bahkan akan menjadi lebih menjijikan dari mereka dan membuatku ingin membunuhmu," ucap orang itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengambil jurusan psikolog dengan begitu aku bisa menyusup dengan mudah dengan alasan untuk menyembuhkanmu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau orang gila yang ingin belajar menyembuhkan orang gila? Hahaha! Kau ingin membuatku tertawa tidak ada habisnya." Orang itu ketawa dengan kerasnya.

"Diamlah! Lebih baik kau memikirkan Lee Sungjin," ucap Kyuhyun.

Orang itu diam, berhenti tertawa dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung meminta penjelasan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan anak itu? dia akan menjadi dokter spesialismu sebentar lagi setelah aku bebas dari sini. jangan menbuatnya gila seperti yang lain atau mencoba membunuhnya. Dia itu calon adik iparku!" seru Kyuhyun dengan nada senang.

"Namja gila sepertimu masih punya selera humor yang tinggi, hah?" dan kemudian kalimat terakhir dari orang itu menutup akhir tampilan vidio itu. Donghae segera mengeluarkan kaset itu dari tempat dvd dan meletakkannya pada tempat yang aman.

"Aku mengetahui namja gila yang satunya dan menurut data yang kudapat dia adalah kriminal yang sekarang dincar oleh namjachingu Ryeowook, Yesung. Namja itu merupakan orang yang melakukan pengembangan AI juga. Jika kau ingin lebih mengetahui seluk beluknya dan mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali serta menyelamatkan cara mematikan virus itu, buatlah dirimu semakin terjun ke dalam dunia kriminal ini dengan menjadi kaki tangan Yesung. Tapi itu semua hanya tawaranku saja. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu," ucap Donghae penjang lebar.

"Bolehkah aku berada di sini lebih lama? Biarkan aku memikirkannya selama 1 hari di sini." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Terserah kau." Dan kemudian Donghae meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di ruang tamu itu yang sedang merenungkan semua kekacauan ini.

"Ck, tidak kusangka orang yang selama ini kucari ada didekatku. Orang yang telah menghancurkan diriku," ucapnya dengan suara seperti bisikan ketika dia sudah berada agak jauh dari Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita bisa melakukan gencatan senjata."

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Waktu yang kuberikan 3 hari dan ini bahkan tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Dia hanya memakainya sebanyak 16 jam. Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini dan memberikannya pelatihan lagi. Segalanya harus sempurna. Apalagi aku juga masih harus mengawasi kepala kepolisian itu,"

"Hati-hati kalau begitu. Aku akan segera menjemputmu kembali selesai tugas.

"Kau juga."

.

.

.

**Mari kita mebuka lembaran baru dan meninggalkan kasus yang lama**

.

.

.

**It's start**

.

.

.

"Hyung. Bisakah aku menawarkan diri untuk ikut denganmu menangkap kriminal yang sedang kau buru?"

"Kau bercanda,kan? Kau bahkan belum cukup 3 hari berada di ruang lingkup polisi dan sekarang kau mau jadi FBI? Jangan membuatku bercanda. Ada kalanya apa yang kau impikan tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan dengan mudah."

"Aku tidak main-main. 10 kasus yang diberikan Ryeowook tadi sore sudah kuselesaikan semua. Dia bahkan yang menawariku untuk bergabung denganmu. Dia melihat perkembangan pesat padaku."

.

.

.

**Something is being wrong than usuall**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka waktunya jadi lebih singkat karena bocah manja itu. dia mengacaukan rencana kita."

"Tapi yang paling penting. Setelah dia tahu semuanya. Dia akan berpihak pada siapa? Apakah dia akan melukai Sungmin? Jika ya, ini bahkan akan menjadi lebih menarik."

.

.

.

**That creature...**

.

.

.

"Dia seorang penderita. Sungmin adalah penderita..."

.

.

.

**... is really a monster**

.

.

.

"Lama tidak ketemu sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku ada di sini untuk mengabulkan impianmu yang ingin bertemu denganku."

.

.

.

"Panggil semua kepala negara! Ini keadaan darurat! White house baru saja hampir hancur oleh ledakan itu!"

"Kami tidak bisa datang. Keadaan di sini juga belum teratasi. Menara Pisa, Colosium dan Big Bang baru saja di bom!"

"Forbbiden city!"

"Tidak! Kita harus berkumpul untuk menyusun ketahanan militer kita untuk mengatasi bencana ini!"

.

.

.

**What the hack happen now?**

**Who are the one that responsible for all of this?**

**The monster?**

**ALICE?**

**I.G?**

**X.R?**

**C.O?**

**Q.X?**

**ELI?**

**S-Be?**

**AB?**

**K.L?**

**Phi?**

**Quarter?**

**MONSTERS?!**

**Who?**

**Who?**

**Who!**

**Who!**

**WHO! WHO! WHO!**

'**15'!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: Siapa Sungmin? Tuh di atas udh diberitahu walau masih samar yang pntng udh ada hehe... dan lagi-lagi muncul yang lainnya XD ini bahkan baru awal dari semuanya, baru mau memasuki inti cerita. Inilah crime dari genre yang benar-benar akan ditonjolkan~~**

**Karena author sudah berbaik hati membocorkannya~~~ author minta upah review,ya? ya, ya! *plakk***

**Makasih buat semua yang udah memberi review. Big for everybody who already waste their time to read this story or even review itu. you are all really precious to me! *Hug* maaf kali ini tidak bisa membalas review kalian semua lagi TT^TT sy akan membalas semua review berharga itu di chpt dpnnya chingu!**

**Sampai jumpa dichpt dpnnya~~ *lambai-lambai tangan tidak jelas***

**Last but not least give everthing you want to give me in the review coloum!**

**Regards Lona**


	7. Chapter 7

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Sumarry: Mimpi adalah mimpi. Mimpi adalah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi kenyataan. Limbo! Ini adalah sebuah Limbo yang nyata!**

**Chapter 7: He meets AB, Quarter and X.R **

.

.

.

Mereka dari bawah tanah sibuk berlatih dan memperhatikan situasi di atas melalui jendela kecil yang terbuat dari trali besi.

Satu orang yang berwajah kekanak-kanakan dan yang satunya berambut sedikit berantakan tak teratur.

"Kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita bisa melakukan gencatan senjata," laki-laki berambu berantakan itu berkata sambil terus memperhatikan data yang ada di laptop miliknya.

Dengan pandainya jari-jari kecil itu menari di atas keyboard menuliskan serangkaian data, password untuk membuka data penting lainnya. Laki-laki itu bernama Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Waktu yang kuberikan 3 hari dan ini bahkan tidak lebih dari 24 jam. Dia hanya memakainya sebanyak 16 jam," ucap Laki-laki berwajah manis itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Laki-laki berwajah manis itu, Ryeowook, membelakkan mata saat melihat namjachingunya, Yesung muntah darah tidak lazim. Darah itu tidak berwarna merah. Warnanya hitam. Hitam yang sangat pekat.

Dengan terburu-buru, Ryeowook meninggalkan senjata-senjata yang tadi ceknya dan langsung berlari menuju Yesung yang terjatuh di lantai sambil memegang mulutnya yang tidak berhenti terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam itu.

"Lihat saja tubuhmu itu, kau hampir mencapai limit seperti namja gila itu. Kita tidak bisa melakukan gencatan senjata dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini!" Ryeowook berseru dengan sangat panik.

Ryeowook berusaha berpikir jernih walaupun dia panik setengah mati. Otaknya dengan cepat mendapat ide. Tangannya masuk ke salah satu saku celana Yesung dan meraba-raba sesuatu. Tangannya berhasil menyentuh sebuah kotak obat yang ada di sana. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia langsung mengambilnya.

Dibukanya kotak obat itu dan mengambil satu pil obat, dia kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Obat itu tidak ditelannya karena sebetulnya yang membutuhkan obat itu adalah Yesung. Ryeowook membuat Yesung berbalik memandangnya dan langsung masukkan obat itu dengan menyatukan kedua mulut mereka. Lidah Ryeowook bergerak dengan lincah untuk membuat obat itu tertelan Yesung. Setelah selesai, dia menjauhkan mulutnya dari Yesung, kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dan juga mulut Yesung.

"Kita akan betul-betul mencari Quarter sekarang dan jika dia tidak tetap tidak ingin memberikanmu obat itu, aku akan langsung membunuhnya," geram Ryeowook. Dia memandang Yesung dengan penuh amarah walaupun amarah itu tidak ditunjukkan untuk Yesung.

Yesung, namja yang lebih tua itu mengusap-ngusap pucuk kepala Ryeowook, berusaha membuat namja labil itu kembali ingat akan pengendalian emosinya. "Jangan. Kau tidak ingin segalanya menjadi lebih kacau dengan berkurangnya jumlah kita, kan?"

Ryeowook langusung kelagapan. Dia sadar apa yang diucapkannya itu salah. "Maaf. Tapi aku benci sekali dengan mereka. Mereka itu sama dengan kita. Sama-sama menghadapi masalah yang sama dengan kita sebagai inang. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak berpihak pada kita yang benar-benar mau menyelamatkan diri kita dari bahaya orang itu?"

"Kita berharap dengan bangkitnya sesuatu dari diri Sungmin, mereka semua akan mau mendengarkan ucapan kita. Kita buat mereka sadar apa yang sebetulnya telah terjadi. Sadar akan kenyataan dan efek manipulasi itu akan segera hilang seperti apa yang sudah kita alami," ucap Yesung.

Mereka saling diam sejenak sambil berpelukkan saling bertukar beban secara kasat mata.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini dan memberikannya pelatihan lagi. Segalanya harus sempurna. Apalagi aku juga masih harus mengawasi kepala kepolisian itu," ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook penuh makna. "Hati-hati kalau begitu. Aku akan segera menjemputmu kembali selesai tugas."

"Kau juga."

.

.

.

"Hyung kemana saja kau selama 2 hari ini. Aku tidak menemukanmu di ruang pelatihan dan juga tempat-tempat lainnya! Kau hampir membuat semua orang gila mencarimu!" seru Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin masuk ke dalam kantor pribadinya.

"Aku hanya liburan sebentar di pulau Jeju. Terlalu banyak yang membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing. Aku butuh liburan," ucap Sungmin dengan tenang. Dia mulai melangkah dan membuat tubuhnya nyaman duduk di bangku yang pas berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Hanya ada meja kerja yang membatasi mereka sekarang.

"Liburan? Jangan membohongiku. Baru saja teredar bahwa Lee Sungmin menyusup ke kediaman istri presiden ,Seohyun. Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan raut wajah marah.

Sungmin menghelah napas. "Apa kau pernah mendengar '15' dikepolisian?" kini Sungmin yang bertanya.

"'15'?" Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan aku yang menganggu kediamannnya. Dialah sendiri yang memulai memasukkanku ke dalam rumahnya sendiri, mengurungku dan hampir saja membunuhku dengan alasan sesuatu yang bernama '15'," jawab Sungmin.

Ryeowook memasang pose berpikir. "Akh! Aku pernah mendengarkannya. Itu kasus yang sudah sangat lama dan sudah ditutup karena sama sekali tidak didapat pemecahannya. Kalau tidak salah itu kasus 15 tahun yang lalu. Sayang sekali waktu itu umurku baru 9 tahun, kalau tidak aku bisa menyelidiki kasus hebat itu," ucap Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan karena '15' kau ditangkap istri presiden itu?" dengan cepat Ryeowook kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang memojokkan.

"Entah kau akan merasa aneh atau tidak, tapi dia menangkapku dengan alasan bahwa aku adalah pencipta '15' atau bisa kita sebut AI, Artifical Intelegent. Dan juga banyak sekali hal aneh lainnya yang tidak kuketahui sama sekali yang dibeberkan oleh perempuan itu,"

"Seperti?"

"Sejak kapan namaku berubah menjadi Alice? Dia terus saja mengucapkan nama itu walaupun aku sudah mengatakan bahwa namaku adalah Lee Sungmin."

"Alice. AI. Apa mungkin itu nama yang dipakai untuk sebutan penciptanya sendiri? Awalannya yang sama mungkin membuatnya seperti itu." Ryeowook memonolok sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, lebih baik kau tangkap saja istri presiden itu dan menginterogasinya," ucap Sungmin sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sebelum aku bisa melakukannya, aku pasti sudah dipecat saat mengajukan hal itu. tapi menarik juga untuk dilakukan," ucap Ryeowook sambil menyeringai. Tak lama kemudian dia sadar telah mengeluarkan watak aslinya. Segera ditepisnya seringai itu.

"Kalau kau memang tertarik melakukannya, sebelum kau dipecat, aku ingin meminta satu hal," ucap Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi kaki tangan Yesung-hyung."

Ryeowook menatap tidak percaya Sungmin. Dia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dilakukannya akan berhasil. Ingin rasanya ditertawa keras-keras dan memasang seringai mengerikan itu di wajahnya.

"Jika memang benar, aku menantangmu. Jika kau adalah jenius itu, kau harus bisa menyelesaikan 10 kasus tingkat tinggi ini dalam waktu 15 menit. Menyelesaikannya tepat waktu sama artinya kau memperbolehkanmu untuk bekerja sama dengan Yesung-hyung."

Ryeowook berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju Sungmin.

"Lakukan yang terbaik jika kau ingin mencapai mimpi itu. Aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini dan kau bisa mengambil kasus manapun di dalam komputerku yang belum kukerjakan, tapi jumlah yang harus selesai 10. Kau boleh mencari cara apapun selama cara itu ada di dalam ruangan ini. jangan coba keluar, karena aku menjaga diluar. Selamat bekerja."

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari terus-menerus tanpa mempedulikan tatapan para polisi di sana yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Dia hanya fokus untuk menemukan satu orang.

Matanya melirik pada cafe tempat pertama kali orang itu ada, ternyata dia menemukan orang itu di sana kembali. Sungmin kembali berlari lalu menyambar orang yang sedang menikmati kopi pahit miliknya. Dia membawa orang itu ke tempat yang sepi.

Mereka berhenti pada taman kepolisian yang jarang digunakan. Sungmin berusaha mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu. "Hyung. Bisakah aku menawarkan diri untuk ikut denganmu menangkap kriminal yang sedang kau buru?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau bercanda,kan? Kau bahkan belum cukup 3 hari berada di ruang lingkup polisi dan sekarang kau mau jadi FBI? Jangan membuatku bercanda. Ada kalanya apa yang kau impikan tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan dengan mudah."

"Aku tidak main-main. 10 kasus yang diberikan Ryeowook tadi sore sudah kuselesaikan semua. Dia bahkan yang menawariku untuk bergabung denganmu. Dia melihat perkembangan pesat padaku." Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Yesung tidak jadi membalas perkataan karena hp yang ada di dalam sakunya berbunyi. Dia segera mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Terima saja permintaannya. Apa yang dia katakan benar. Aku bahkan kaget melihat perkembangannya yang secepat ini. Aku telah memesan tiket menuju Rusia untuk sebentar malam. Bersiaplah, kalian akan pergi ke sana," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hampir saja memutuskan pembicaraan itu jika saja Yesung tidak membisikkan sesuatu.

"AB sudah bangkit. Awasi dia beberapa saat," bisik Yesung. Lalu sambungan itu langsung tertutup.

"Kita akan pergi ke Rusia sekarang," ucap Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman penuh arti. Sungmin langsung saja mengerutkan kening berusaha mencerna arti senyuman itu.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu berkeringat dingin. Entah berapa kali dia melihat hal itu. Pesawat-pesawat itu ada yang saling bertabrakan atau meledak dengan sendirinya menghasilkan kembang api mengerikan yang terpampang di langit malam.

Korban dimana-mana. Bandara itu langsung saja ditidakfungsikan dan smeua penumpang dievakuasi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Para polisi mulai datang dan mengurus kasus yang tidak lazim ini.

"Hyung. Jangan katakan semua ini terjadi karena diriku," ucap Sungmin dengan napas memburu.

Laki-laki itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Dia berbalik ke belakang dan tidak mendapati Yesung. Dia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya dengan lebih jelas. Tapi tidak menemukan Yesung.

Ruangan itu kini kosong sekarang. Ke mana semuanya? Kenapa hanya ada dia? Bukannya beberapa menit tadi masih banyak penumpang yang masih dievakuasi?

"Kau licik sekali Alice. Ingin melarikan diri dari semua ini? Ke manapun kau pergi, tidak ada tempat yang aman untukmu." Sungmin bisa merasakan ada yang mencekiknya dari belakang. Dia mulai sulit untuk bernapas. Jalur pernapasannya seperti dibekukan. Tapi sedetik kemudian, itu semua bukan angan-angannya.

Dari sarung tangan aneh yang dikenakan orang itu, perlahan keluar embun-embun dingin, lalu mulai membeku disekitar lehernya. Sungmin dengan cepat menyiku perut orang itu. Laki-laki misterius itu terjatuh dan Sungmin berbalik untuk melihatnya sambil mengarahkan pistol yang dimilikinya.

Sungmin langsung saja menembaki orang itu ketika dia melihat orang itu akan melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan lagi pada dirinya. Di saat peluru itu hampir mengenai orang itu, orang itu menghindari dengan memutarkan badannya ke samping, lalu tangannya masuk dengan cepat ke dalam saku celanannya dan melemparkan bom asap.

Sungmin langusung terbatuk. Pandangannya langsung menjadi kabur dan mengeluarkan air mata.

'Sial. Dia menggunakan cara licik," batin Sungmin. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia harus meredem amarahnya. Saat ini dia harus berkonsentrasi. Dia harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

Perlahan kemudian dia mendengar suara ribut yang sepertinya suara langkahan kaki seseorang tak jauh dari dirinya, tepatnya dibelakangnya. Dia berbalik dan lalu memukulnya tetapi yang dipukulnya hanyalah angin.

Bom bom

Suara ribut itu muncul lagi dan dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak. Sial. Ternyata yang tadi didengarkannya adalah awal bagi bom-bom kecil untuk meledak dan menghasilkan suara ribut yang membuat konsentrasinya pudar dan dia tidak bisa mendeteksi orang aneh itu.

Terlalu banyak suara membuat dirinya betul-betul tidak bisa menajdi fokus pada apa yang dicarinya. Ditengah-tengah keresahannya itu dia mencium bau janggal - bau amis. Bau itu terus berpindah. Mulai dari sisi kirinya lalu menghilang dan lalu muncul lagi dari sisi depannya. Entah refleks atau apa Sungmin melayangkan tinju pada arah datangnya bau amis itu. Dia meninju sesuatu yang kini terpental yang mengeluarkan ringisan kesakitan.

Coba tebak, dia berhasil menemukan orang aneh itu dengan bau tidak sedap hasil pembunuhan yang mungkin dilakukannya pada beberapa penumpang pesawat tadi. Sungmin melangkah mengikuti bau amis, mencengkram sesuatu yang bernama leher dan menghantamkan pemiliknya ke lantai dengan keras. Dipegangnya kedua tangan orang itu, lalu memborgolnya.

"Katakan siapa kau," ucap Sungmin memandang orang aneh itu. dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku adalah Quarter. Orang yang disuruh untuk membunuhmu dari dunia ini. Pengacau sepertimu harus dibasmi."

Lagi-lagi dia mendapati ucapan itu. Dia memang mungkin pengacau, tapi jika memang dia adalah pencipta AI, berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa dirinya sebagai pengacau, bisa menjadi penyelamat, kan?

"Kau mengetahui namaku, ALICE. Berarti kau tahu bahwa kau adalah pencipta AI," ucap Sungmin berusaha mengorek lebih banyak informasi dari orang aneh itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah orang yang telah membuatku sengsara dengan menggunakanku sebagai inang dalam percobaanmu. Orang keji sepertimu seharusnya mati dari dulu," orang itu menatapnya dengan garang.

'Lagi-lagi kata percobaan dan juga inang. Dan tadi dia bilang apa? Dia salah satu inang? Aku harus mengorek banyak informasi dari orang ini,' batin Sungmin.

"Katakan dengan jelas," ucap Sungmin.

"Untuk apa aku mengatakannya kembali pada orang yang sudah sangat mengetahuinya. Seharusnya otamu yang sudah digabung dengan benda itu lebih bisa memproses segalanya lebih cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari tipe yang kami miliki," ucap orang itu dengan ketus.

Kali ini semuanya kembali menjadi kabur. Bahkan lebih kabur dan terdengar lebih mengerikan. Ada sesuatu yang ditanamkan pada dirinya.

"Akh, kenapa aku baru ingat tentang kenyataan akan hal itu?" tanya Quarter entah pada siapa. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya apalagi ketika melihat orang itu tersenyum.

Sungmin terkaget saat sarung tangan itu kembali mengeluarkan embun dan membekukan borgol yang mengikat kedua tangan Quarter. Dengan sekali hentakan, borgol itu langsung pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan besi beku.

Orang itu dengan cepat mengambil benda penyentrum dari sakunya dan menyetrum Sungmin. Sektika itu juga badan Sungmin kejang-kejang dan dia terjatuh pingsan di lantai. Mulutnya terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi, hitam lagi.

"Kelemahanmu adalah listrik. Itu yang akan terjadi pada dirimu." Orang itu menyeringai.

"Sebagai bonus karena aku sudah berhasil memberi tahumu, aku akan memberitahu indentitasku yang asli. Namaku Zhoumi. Orang menyebutku sang Healer terutama 12 inang yang lainnya." Setelah mengatakan perkataan itu, orang itu menghilang bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang sudah betul-betul kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu Yesung dengan santainya memadang bangkai pesawat dari dalam gedung bandara itu. kaca yang besar dan juga bersih membuat matanya sangat jelas melihat bangkai pesawat yang hangus bahkan beberapa bagian ada yang masih terbakar. Berbondong-bondong petugas rumah sakit dan pemadam kebakaran melihat bangkai pesawat itu.

"Kau yang membuat semua pesawat-pesawat ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Bukannya dia hanya sendirian saja di ruangan itu.

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk saat mendengar dirinya dipanggil. Orang itu tinggi dan juga berbadan kekar. "Kau benar. Aku sempat kaget saat mendengar telepon darurat yang ditujukan padaku dan mereka menelponku dengan tuduhan bahwa mungkin aku sebagai pembua pesawat itu menyelipkan bom yang membunuh beratus-ratus penumpang tidak bersalah."

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan memandang orang itu. "Kau tidak menyerang bahkan membunuhku. Sebenarnya kau berpihak pada siapa? ALICE atau I.G?"

"Menurutmu siapa?" bukannya malah menjawab, orang itu malah melontarkan pertanyaan balik.

Yesung kembali memandang keluar. "Bukan keduanya. Tapi karena Park Jungsoomu itu kau berpihak pada I.G,"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak akan menghalangi jalan yang telah kami susun, X.O," ucap Yesung.

"Tidak akan. Selama kau tidak menyakiti dirinya dan tentu saja, aku akan berpihak pada siapa yang memenangkan permainan ini pada akhirnya."

"Jangan ganggu mereka. Ini salah satu taktik yang dibuat namja gila itu untuk mengembalikan semua ingatan ALICE."

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana, AB?" tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook menghalangi orang yang sedari tadi berusaha menjauh dari dirinya. Kini, setelah aksi kejar-kejaran mereka, Ryeowook berhasil memojokkan orang itu pada sebauh gang gelap.

Orang itu memandang Ryeowook dengan ketakutan. Dia semakin ketakutan ketika menyadari dia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi karena punggungnya menyentuh tembok yang menandakan gang itu buntu.

"Menjauh kau dariku!" teriak orang itu.

Ryeowook tidak membalas. Tapi dia menatap orang itu dengan tatapan sinis. Orang itu terjatuh terduduk. Tangannya disilangkan di depan matanya. Dia terlalu takut membalas tatapan Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah terlalu capek menanyakan hal ini terus menerus. Kau berpihak pada siapa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada datar.

"Aku-"

"AKHHHH!" Sedetik kemudian orang itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah berteriak histeris. Dia menjerit kesakitan saat ada sesuatu mengerogoti di dalam tubuhnya.

"Masih belum stabil rupanya. Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit waktu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memilih siapa. Pikirkan baik-baik. Kau akan memilih ALICE atau I.G, Tan Hangeng," ucap Ryeowook meninggalkan Hanggeng yang terkapar pingsan sendirian di dalam gang gelap itu dan memulai tugasnya yang lain lagi.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lain kali," ucapnya sebelum dia betul-betul pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan denganmu,kan? Mereka yang tadinya sangat susah untuk ditemui kini menunjukkan diri mereka dengan sendirinya. Ini semua berkat pengaruh ALICE, sebagai pengendali semua inang. Dia itu seperti magnet yang menarik besi-besi yang ada disekitarnya. Dengan mudah mengendalikannya bahkan mengerti akan bahasa keelektromagnetan yang membuat besi-besi itu bisa tertarik karena mereka tertarik tentunya."

.

.

.

( 0 0 )  
\ o /  
( (3E) )  
*~*~*~*~/_\ - /_\~*~*~*~*

((11**2**+**9**+**3**+**5**=**3**#-**))

**((A**+L+**I**+C+**E**=^**))

((3=^ . #*))

.

.

.

**Who are the one that responsible for all of this?**

**The monster?**

11**2**+**9**+**3**+**5?**

**9,7?**

**23,18?**

**^,*?**

**17,23?**

**5+12+9?**

**19_2+5?**

**1+2?**

**11,12?**

**16+8+9?**

**17+20+1+18+20+5+18?**

**MONSTERS?!**

**Who?**

**Who?**

**Who!**

**Who!**

**WHO! WHO! WHO!**

'**15'!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Big thanks for:**

**Sha: **Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting chingu sdh bersedia membaca bahkan mereviewnya ^^ untuk misteriusx belum bisa dihilangkan kadarnya, jd sy minta maaf terlebih dahulu (_ _) tp smoga chingu tetap menyukai lanjutan fic ini!

**Hana ryeong9: **Ya! siapa Sungmin sudah prnh diberi tahu. Dia adalah pencipta 15/ Artifical Intelegent. Tdk apa2. Fic ini mmg byk menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi semua. Sdh ada lanjutannya dan smoga menyukainya!

**Tika: **sy minta maaf jika msh blm mengerti sama seperti yang lainnya TT^TT. Diusahakan satu persatu misterinya akan terungkap dan chingu akan segera mengerti~~

**Frzkhrfa: **Smoga tidak XD maafkan sy jika membuat chingu bingung seperti yang lainnya. Akan diusahakan lebih jelas utk chpt berikutnya

**Flufyacha: **Bingung? Hal biasa,kok. Semuanya di sini pada bingung dgn fic sy. Dan sy mint maaf lagi utk hal itu. smoga smuanya akan lbih kelihatan jelas seiring waktu

**Lia**: makasih *hug chingu* maaf tdk bisa update kilat. Tp ini sdh diupdate~~ smoga menyukainya!

**WhiteViolin:** Sy jg berharap semuanya akan menajdi lebih jelas dan tidak membuat bingung TtoTT dan terima kasih karena sudah memberi semangat! o

**Cho Miku: **Tentang keluarga Sungmin? Mungkin nanti akan dijelaskan, tapi chpt ini lebih fokus pada Sungminnya sendiri dulu. Mungkin chpt dpn akan dijelaskan. Hitam? Darahnya Kyuhyun? Bukan manusia? Entah. Silahkan tebak XD Di sini ada jg yang pny kasus kyk gitu khehe...

**HeeYeon:** yey! Akhirnya ada juga yang bilang sudah agak mengerti ~TTOTT~ tp sepertinya msh ada pertanyaan yang timbul (_ _ll) penjelasan ttg Donghae ada dichpt dpn~~

**Nannaa:** Huweee... *ikut nagis bareng* maaf jika chingu bingung. Ini semua salah saya. Tp anda pny byk tmn yang bingung kok seperti chingu *plakk* ini sdh mulai dijelasin lbh rinci XD

**CharolineELF: **Ming, mmg tdk ingat dan mngkn dichpt dpn akan diceritakan lbh detailnya. Chpt ini lbh membingungkan kurasa, jd sy mnt maaf chingu hiks..

**Stephannie Carolina: **smua pertanyaan akan diusahakan dijwb smuanya, walaupun mmg bertahap hehe... mm, sebetulnya sy jg tdk tahu akn berakhir dichpt brp. Jd, maaf tdk bs menjwb pertanyaan itu ._.

**Shywona489: **di sini yesung dan Ryeowook sdh ketahuan akan berpihak pada siapa, tp yang lainnya mungkin akan ketahuan dichpt dpn.. ini sdh diupdate, smoga menyukainya!

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki: **makasih! Sdh ada lnjtnx. Smoga chingu menyukainya!

**A/N: author minta maaf krn chpt ini pst semuanya lebih membuat chingu semua skt kepala termasuk sy sndr apalagi rumus di atas *plakk* tp mari kita berdoa bersama chpt dpnnya mulai tdk terlalu rumit khekhe...**

**Regards **

**lolina**


	8. None

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Sumarry: Mari bermain rumus yang telah dirancang oleh sang jenius, sang penjahat, sang biang keladi dari semuanya. Ada yang bisa menebak?**

**Chapter none: **((11**2**+**9**+**3**+**5**=**3**#-**))

**((A**+L+**I**+C+**E**=^**))

((3=^ . #**))

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watch, learn, and then scream!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

((11**2**+**9**+**3**+**5**=**3**#-**=**))

**((A**+L+**I**+C+**E**=^**))

((3=^ . #**))

.

.

.

Jika 1 ditambah dengan 12, kemudian ditambah 9, 3, dan juga angka 5 akan menghasilkan angka 30. Jika angka 30 di kurang dengan sesuatu, sesuatu itu akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang sama.

Salah satunya, 30 jika dikurangi dengan 15 akan menjadi angka 15 kembali.

Lalu darimana kita bisa langsung memastikan bahwa 15 adalah sesuatu itu?

# sama dengan angka 0. Kita anggap angka 0 sama dengan alphabeth o. Jika kita menghitung mulai dari A, maka kita akan mengetahui bahwa alphabeth o menempati tempat duduk ke 15 dari 26 alphabeth yang ada.

.

.

.

Jika angka-angka yang berada di ruas kiri sebelum tanda sama dengan diatas diubah menjadi alphabeth-alpahabeth dalam tempatnya masing-masing diurutan 26 alphabeth yang ada maka mereka akan membentuk jejeran huruf:

A, L, I, C, E

Sesuai dengan tempat duduk mereka masing-masing di 26 alphabeth yang ada.

A=1

L=12

I=9

C=3

E=5

_Tiap kata diikuti dengan tanda tambah yang berfungsi menyambungkan rangkaian huruf itu menjadi satu menjadi sebuah kesatuan kata._

.

.

.

Jika angka-angka dari kedudukan kata ALICE di dalam alphabeth ditambah, maka akan menghasilkan angka 30.

Angka 3 dalam kedudukan alphabeth merupakan huruf C.

Dan angka 0 dalam alphabeth sama sekali tidak mewakili satupun huruf alhapeth, maka kita mengumpakannya menjadi huruf O karena bentuknya yang mirip.

.

.

.

Jika semuanya dirangkum, maka hasil yang keluar dari rumus yang sulit di atas adalah...

.

.

.

C.O

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Diakah pelaku dari semua ini? kenapa rumus itu menunjuk padanya? Siapa yang menuliskan rumus itu dan mengirimkannya pada 12 inang yang ada?

.

.

.

"Bukan dia. Dia bukan penjahatnya. Aku yakin itu," ucap seroang berambut pirang sambil meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Kau yakin? Kupikir selama ini kau sangat menganggungkan I.G," ucap seorang yang lainnya.

"Itu sebelum aku terinfeksi virus dan akhirnya mendapatkan ingatanku kembali. I.G yang pintar itu terlalu bodoh sampai mau menjadi kaki tangan Dia," balas orang pertama.

"Mungkin kita harus segera berpihak dengannya," sang pertama bermonolok sendiri.

"Nya? Yang kau maksud itu ALICE dan juga C.O?"

"Mungkin, karena dia itu pelaku yang membuat kita menderita dan menjadi bahan percobaan gila dari hasil obsesi dan juga ide brilian yang disebutnya."

"Kalau begitu siapa pelakunya? Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberitahukannya. Tapi bisakah kau memberikan sedikit bocoran?

"Pelakunya adalah orang yang memiliki paling banyak angka 15 dalam namanya, dan dia adalah pihak ke 16.

.

.

.

Atau mungkin maksud dari mengirimkan surat itu adalah... untuk memberitahukan bahwa namja gila itu yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi penolong mereka?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Regards liliane**


	9. Chapter 8

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Sumarry: Untuk apa semua ini terjadi? Mereka senasib tapi saling membunuh demi karena ideologi yang berbeda. Mereka sama! Tapi kenapa ada beberapa yang menganggapnya berbeda dan sampai melakukan gencatan senjata demi ideologi mereka yang salah?**

**Chapter 8: Close up**

.

.

.

_Listen to the music. It's start to get mad. _

_The nature orchestra plays the song more big than before. Almost all the world have the same kind of nature. The snow and the rain. _

_Even it's imposibble to happen in the same time, but it's happen._

_And than, _

_The disaster tries to make anyone who they already die, know that they still alive and will..._

_...make the world into the sad ending._

.

.

.

Malam telah datang. Ribuan bintang dan bulan yang memantulkan cahaya matahari mulai menguasai langit sepenuhnya. Mereka menjadi raja malam. Tapi sepertinya hari ini merupakan kasus yang berbeda. Ada pengunjung yang hampir sama kuatnya dengan kedudukan mereka sebagai raja di malam ini.

Suara tangisan, teriakan, kesengsaaraan dan bau darah yang amis bertebaran di mana-mana. Mengalahkan semua orang untuk tersenyum memandang langit yang indah. Kemana hujan? Kenapa dia tidak ikut turut meramaikan semuanya? Bukannya semuanya akan lebih menarik ketika salah satu orcherstra terbesar bumi ikut andil dalam pesta tak terlupakan ini?

Hmm... kata-kata itu terdengar terlalu puitis untuk keadaan mencengangkan ini. apalagi yang terjadi pada salah satu bandara terkenal yang ada di dunia, tepatnya yang berada di Korea Selatan.. Pesawat-pesawat yang ada di tanah, yang patah dan juga masih mengeluarkan api akibat arus pendek. Bangunannya hancur. Kaca terpecah dimana-mana. Dan jangan lupa, korban berdarah yang merupakan tangisan kesengsaraan menjadi pemandangan setia di sana.

Ryeowook memandang panik pada Sungmin yang sekarang sedang meringkuk dengan keadaan menggenaskan. Hampir seluruh badan Sungmin sendiri diselimuti oleh darah hitam yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa henti.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook mengambil handphone miliknya dan menghubungi Yesung.

"Hyung, semua ini bahkan lebih parah. Fase _comeback _3 kali lipat lebih parah dari yang pernah kita alami. Kita harus segera –" ucapannya terpotong saat terkaget melihat sebuah jet mini menembus masuk tanpa mempedulikan telah menghantam tembok besar yang ada di depannya dan masuk ke wilyah tempat Ryeowook berada tanpa melukai dirinya dan juga Sungmin.

"Beruntung sekali. Aku baru saja mendapat hadiah jet bagus dari kunjungan X.O tadi," ucap Yesung melalui telepon yang belum dimatikan sambungannya itu.

"Bawa dia sekarang. Kita akan membawanya ke tempat namja gila itu. Ada rumah sakit pribadi miliknya yang bisa kita gunakan untuk merawat Sungmin secara maksimal tanpa harus takut orang-orang mengetahui siapa dia dan juga kita," lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk sekilas saat pendengar perintah itu. Tanpa takut bajunya ikut terkotori oleh darah Sungmin, dia langsung membopongnya masuk ke dalam jet mini itu. tak menunggu lama Tagi, Yesung segera mengendarai jet mini itu untuk kembali menerobos dinding kaca yang ada di depannya dan langsung pergi menuju tempat namja gila itu berada, London, Inggris.

"Yesung-hyung, kau masih punya pil perlambatan itu?" tanya Ryeowook cepat.

Yesung menyalakan mesin kendali otomatis. Kini laki-laki itu memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan sengit.

"Kau jangan coba berpikir untuk memasukkan pil itu ke dalam tubuhnya. Kau bisa saja mati ketika berhubungan dengan organ dalamnya. Virus milik ALICE lebih ganas daripada semua virus yang ada pada inang lainnya," gertak Yesung.

Ryeowook langsung saja menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, Sungmin-hyung bisa saja mati jika mengalami pendarahan terus-menerus."

"Bersabarlah. Kita akan segera sampai di rumah sakit itu. Aku akan mengemudinya dengan cepat dan selama aku tidak mengawasimu, kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh, Kim Ryeowook," ucap Yesung dengan nada mengancam.

"Baik." Dan kini Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah.

"Daripada kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik kau menghubungi rumah sakit itu. beritahu siapa kita dan apa alasan kita untuk mendarat nanti di sana. Jangan lupa menyebutkan nama namja gila itu juga. Kita harus mempunyai izin yang pasti sehingga ketika kita sampai di sana, Sungmin bisa langsung ditangani," ucap Yesung sambil melemparkan telepon miliknya kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memandang satu nomor yang terpampang di layar telepon genggam itu dan beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang di sana mengangkatnya.

"_We're from device one. I, Q.X and my partner, Phi need a permission to land our jet to your hospitel a few hours later _(Kami dari devisi satu. Saya, Q.X dan partner saya_,Phi membutuhkan izin untuk mendaratkan jet kami di rumah sakitmu beberapa jam kemudain),"_ ucap Ryeowook dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar pada orang disebrang sana.

"_Why you need it?(_kenapa kau membutuhkannya?)" tanya seseorang di sana.

"_The reason is because Cho Kyuhyun. You ever heard he said about someone named Lee Sungmin, right? The one named that is have a really terrible health condition _(Alasannya karena Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pernah mendengar dia berkata tentang seseorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin, bukan? Seseorang yang bernama itu sekarang sedang mengalami kondisi kesehatan yang sangat buruk) _._"

"_You have it. I will sent my best doctor for him _(Kau mendapatkannya. Saya akan mengirimkan dokter terbaik saya untuk dia)_."_

"Berapa jam lagi kita akan sampai di sana?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Tinggal 20 menit lagi. Jangan lupa hubungi namja gila itu. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang ingin kutunjukkan padanya."

.

.

.

Sungmin masih saja terus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Tidak berhenti terbatuk sampai-sampai rasanya paru-parunya juga ikut tersentak sakit. Kedua orang lainnya yang ada disekelilingnya panik.

"Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dia bisa mati karena kehabisan darah," ucap salah seorang dari mereka panik. seorang perawat yang menangani Sungmin sekarang.

"Dia bukan orang biasa. Dirinya juga pasti akan lebih cepat pulih daripada tubuh kita_. After all, he is ALICE and we need his memory for save us all_." Seorang dokter dengan tenangnya berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan dirinya?" Laki-laki berambut ikal itu memandang kedua orang yang lebih tua yang ada di depannya dengan wajah panik.

Keduanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa berwajah pucat hampir sama dengan laki-laki berambut ikal itu, Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau tenang saja. Memang awalnya kelihatan seperti akan mau mati, tapi perlahan dalam dirnya akan memulihkan diri sendiri sama seperti fase _comeback_ yang pernah kita alami semua saat terkena kelemahan badan kita

"Tapi tetap saja yang dialami Sungmin bahkan lebih para dari yang pernah kita alami semua. Dia bisa saja gagal dalam fase _comeback_ ini dan mati!" seru Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghantam dengan keras tembok yang ada di belakangnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tangan itu sampai mengeluarkan darah dan tembok itu tampak sedikit retak. "Kau jangan bercanda! Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu! Sungmin tidak akan mati sampai aku sendiri sudah tidak sanggup melindunginya dan mati," seru Kyuhyun balik.

"Maaf. Aku hanya khwatir. Mungkin kita perlu menyeret Healer sialan itu dengan paksa masuk ke dalam markas kita dan menyembuhkan Sungmin," ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya yang berdarah ke dalam saku celanannya."Tidak perlu khawatir. Kita punya sekutu baru untuk mengisi devisi 4. Orang itu walaupun tidak sehebat sang Healer, Quarter, tapi setidaknya dia tahu sedikit seluk-beluk untuk bisa menahan virus itu untuk lebih bekerja," ucap Kyuhyun mulai menstabilkan emosi miliknya.

"Oh, ya. kau bilang ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku. Katanya itu yang menjadi alasan terkuat bagiku untuk darang ke sini, bahwakan lebih dari kondisi Sungmin sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Yesung mengeluarkan laptop miliknya dari tas hitam yang sedari tadi dibawanya kemana-mana. Dia segera meng-onkannya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan ini beberapa jam yang lalu. tepatnya, mungkin hampir semua inang mendapatkannya kecuali dirimu dan juga Sungmin serta I.G sendiri," ucap Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa kau menunjukkan ini padaku? Walaupun jelas-jelas teka-teki ini ditunjukkan padaku dan juga Sungmin, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sama sekali. sIni hanya gertakan untuk anak bayi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengamati serangkai angka, huruf, atau apapun itu yang tertera di layar.

"Pertanyaan kenapa dia tidak menggunakan insial C.K? Kenapa menggunakan C.O? Bukannya itu akan membuat kita semua terkecoh dan akan mengganggapnya sebagai Choi Siwon?" tanya Yesung.

"Berarti dia akan melakukan sesuatu dengan huruf yang ada di tengah namaku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Jika saja dia mengambil insial C.K, maka, akan ada 2 huruf dari namaku yang berada di antara insial itu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudnya dengan memberitahukan kalau huruf h itu begitu diistimewakan oleh I.G?" tanya Yeusng kembali. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan masih mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau akan segera tahu ketika Sungmin menjadi sekutu kita. Kirimkan saja data ini padanya. Beberapa akan dijawabnya dan mengenai insial itu, dia pasti akan menjawab sama dengan apa yang akan kukatakan. Tapi dia mungkin tahu apa maksud dari 'h' yang dikirimkan orang itu," ucap Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikannya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab, padahal Yesung yakin 100% bahwa Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.

Ketika Yesung ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang lain, matanya terbelak saat melihat 2 orang keluar dari ruang perawatan milik Sungmin. "Tunggu! Kenapa kedua orang ini ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara keras. Sontak saja Ryeowook meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

Mereka ada di rumah sakit, walaupun ini rumah sakit khusus yang mungkin hanya memuat beberapa orang saja, tapi tetap saja beberapa orang itu membutuhkan ketenangan yang cukup, terutama pemilik kamar yang bertempat di depan mereka duduk sekarang.

Kyuhyun memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan. Dia heran melihat reaksi Yeusng yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. "Dia orang yang kumaksud akan mengisi kekosongan devisi 4. Lee Eunhyuk dan juga Henry, resmi bergabung dengan kita 2 hari yang lalu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Akhirnya Ryeowook mengeluarkan suaranya dari kediamannya sedari tadi, menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat aku dan mereka sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk bergabung dengaku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?" Yesung memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Karena salah seorang yang ada di sini, sudah mengalami fase _comeback _yang paling cepat dari semua inang yang ada di dunia. Itu artinya, dia mendapatkan memorinya yang hilang lebih banyak dari yang lainnya dan juga kemungkinan mengetahui siapa pihak ke-16 di sini lebih mudah," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?"

"Lee Hyukjae,"Jawab Kyuhyun dengan singkat.

"Jika terhitung sekarang, yang berpihak pada ALICE ada 6 orang. Sungmin sendiri, aku, Yesung-hyung, Ryeowook-hyung, Eunhyuk-hyung dan terakhir. 4 orang lainnya sudah pasti berpihak pada I.G dan 5 orang yang lainnya masih belum pasti akan berpihak pada siapa," jelas Kyuhyun mencairkan sedikit suasana.

Semuanya langsung berpose serius.

Otak jenius Yesung langsung menangkap semuanya dan berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu yang langsung diucapkannya."Kalau begitu 5 orang yang tidak berpihak itu adalah AB, P.U, X.O, Z.V dan juga S-Be. Bagamana dengan AB, Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala. "Terakhir kali aku menemuinya, dia baru dalam fase yang paling rendah. Masih sangat sulit untuk menentukan dia akan berpihak pada siapa."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan P.U?" Henry angkat bicara.

"Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pembuat jam di Greenland," jawab Kyuhyun.

"X.O?"

"Yey, hell. Anak itu 70% sebetulnya akan berpihak pada I.G karena keberadaan perdana mentri itu,: Yesung menyela dengan nada menghina .

"S-Be?"

"Anak itu sepertinya bergerak sendiri dan tidak mau bergabung dengan pihak manapun."

"Bagaimana dengan Z.V?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"Akh, maaf. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Sungmin akan segera sadar. Aku harus masuk untuk kembali mengecek keadaannya," ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba seperti mencoba untuk mengindar, sepertinya itu berlaku juga untuk Kyuhyun, Yesung dan juga Henry.

"Tunggu." Ucapan kyuhyun membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Berikan laptop ini pada Sungmin dan Yesung-hyung, kau bisa mengirimkan data itu sebentar ke laptopku. Aku pergi dulu, masih ada yang harus kuurus. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi." Lalu setelah itu dia meninggalkan yang lainnya menuju tempat apa yang dimaksudnya.

.

..

...

**:.!Close up!:.**

...

..

.

Sungmin mengerang kesakitan. Kini kepalanya juga ikut terasa sakit. Sakit itu membuat matanya terpaksa terbuka dan terpejamannya. Laki-laki itu sempat merasa kaget saat dia berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Tapi yang pasti Sungmin sadar bahwa kini dia sedang berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Warna putih dan juga bau obat-obatan menjadi sesuatu yang khas bagi tempat yang selalu dikunjungi oleh siapapun yang sakit dan mungkin saja termasuk dirinya.

Sungmin melirik ke samping kanan. Di sana banyak sekali tumpukan tabung plastik darah yang sudah habis dan banyak juga yang masih penuh.

_Apa aku yang menghabiskan semua ini?_ pikir Sungmin.

_Mustahil semua itu aku yang melakukannya. Mustahil hal itu terjadi pada kami_, jerit Sungmin dalam pikirannya.

Satu persatu memorinya yang lama yang telah hilang mulai munucl dan terlintas tiba-tiba di dalam otak kecil miliknya.

"Akh, kau sudah sadar rupanya," ucap seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu. kedua tangannya memegang sebuah nampan berisikan makanan dan juga minuman.

Sungmin mengerjap lucu. "Eunhyuk?"

Orang itu tersenyum. "Lama tidak berjumpa, sepupuku."

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ada 15 inang di dunia ini yang digunakan untuk percobaan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh kegilaan seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia politik maupun ekonomi di dunia ini.

Sebut saja orang yang melakukan kegilaan itu adalah pihak ke-16 dari 15 inang yang ada.

Dari 15 inang yang terselipkan, ada 2 yang paling pintar diantaranya dan bahkan disebut-sebutkan, orang yang menciptakan benda yang menjadi percobaan itu sendiri menjadi inang dan ada di antara 2 orang yang paling istimewa itu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menebak. Semua yang ada di antara mereka sangat berbeda tipis. Mereka adalah inang yang diberi nama ALICE dan juga I.G.

Masing-masing inang diberikan insial khusus sesuai dengan karakter, kemampuan mereka masing-masing dan juga tipe Artifical Intelegent yang melekat disalah satu bagian vital mereka.

ALICE= _Artificial Linguistic Internet Computer Entity_

I.G= _Interdisciplinary Ghastly_

C.O= _Cagey Ortography_

X.O= Xerographic Oversaw

Q.X= _Quirk Xenophobia_

ELI= _Eliminate_

S-Be=_Saltshaker Bellyful_

AB= _Abate _

K.L= _Kaleidoskop Laybyirinth_

Phi = _Philologist_

R.S = _Ravenge Say_

T.D = _Tacit Deducation_

Quarter = _Quarterfinal_

P.U = _Predispose Unfathomable_

Z.V = _Zeal Vitiate_

15 inang itu nantinya dikatakan akan digunakan untuk menunjang segala kemajuan teknologi.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang pintar. Mereka bahkan bisa menciptakan listrik, dan segala teknologi yang sudah diciptakan dan terutama komputer yang sangat merajalela di bumi.

Manusia memang adalah makhluk yang pintar karena bisa membuat komputer yang terdiri dari jutaan angka kombinasi dan huruf yang terbuat dari bahasa pemograman. Mereka adalah makhluk yang pintar karena bisa menemukan komponen elektronik yang digabungkan menjadi satu dan lalu jadilah gadget yang sangat berguna bagi kehidupan manusia itu sendiri. Tapi...

... kadang kala, kita sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam komputer itu sendiri.

Hanya beberapa manusia saja dahulu kala dan pada jaman modern itu yang turut ikut ambil dalam pembuatan komputer itu sendiri. Hanya mereka yang paling jenius dan paling berpotensi yang diturut ikut sertakan dalam pembuatan massal barang elektronik itu sendiri.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang mungkin memiliki standar pemikiran yang tidak terlalu digunakan? Mereka akan selalu mensetting pemikiran mereka dengan kalimat-kalimat bahwa komputer itu lebih hebat dari mereka! Mereka bahkan bisa mengalikan ratusan digit angka dengan ratusan digit angka lainnya dengan waktu sedetik tanpa menguras tenaga dan menghabiskan banyak waktu seperti yang manusia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut. Atau membagi angka-angka sampai-sampai komputer bisa menjawabnya sampai ribuan dibelakang koma. Manusia mana yang tidak akan refleks mengatakan bahwa komputer itu lebih pintar dari mereka?

Lalu pemikiran menanamkan barang pintar tersebut, komputer, datang dari kalangan orang yang seperti itu, tetapi memiliki banyak uang dan juga pengaruh dalam dunia. Gampang saja semua orang mendukungnya dan ikut serta dalam eksperimen biadab itu hanya karena dia membayar mereka dengan uang. Dan sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah membuat bencana baru dan paling parah bahkan dari perang dunia pertama dan juga kedua.

Pihak ke-16 dengan lancangnya melakukan eksprimen untuk menanamkan AI pada setiap badan manusia yang paling jenius di dunia. Anak-anak dari seluruh dunia diculik dari para orang tua mereka dan dijadikan bahan percobaan. Manakah dari anak-anak itu yang bisa dijadikan kandidat untuk menahan efek samping dari penanaman bahan elektronik penghantar listrik yang sangat berbahaya bagi tubuh manusia dimana 60%nya merupakan air.

Artificial Intelligence itu sendiri sebetulnya adalah Kecerdasan yang diciptakan dan dimasukkan ke dalam suatu mesin (komputer) agar dapat melakukan pekerjaan seperti yang dapat dilakukan manusia.

Lihat dari pengertian itu? AI itu sendiri merupakan penjelmaan dari sebuah kecerdasaan untuk melakukan pekerjaan manusia. Jadi untuk apa coba percobaan gila itu? sudah jelas kalau memang manusialah yang lebih pintar dari barang elektronik itu. tapi masih ingat dengan keadaan refleks yang mungkin dilakukan manusia seperti komputer akan terlihat lebih pintar ketika mentransformasikan persamaan, menyelesaikan persamaan integral, membuat permainan catur atau Backgammon.

Lalu ide gila itu akhirnya tetap disetujui dan berlanjut sampai lebih dari setahun lamanya.

Setelah berjalan 3 tahun dengan sistem underground, mereka akhirnya menemukan 15 kandidat terkuat dari semuanya. Lalu setelah berhasil mendapatkan para ilmuan bodoh itu mulai mendistribusikan percobaan mereka kepada dunia.

Hasilnya sungguh sangat hebat dan juga mencengangkan mata. Bocah-bocah berumur 7-12 tahun itu dengan mudahnya bisa menciptakan teknologi yang biasanya hanya bisa dilihat dalam kahyalan seorang manusia tentang dunia masa depan. Dunia dengan segala macam teknologi yang mustahil untuk dibuat untuk sekarang.

Mereka kebanjiran uang. Tapi mereka juga terkena berbagai serangan.

Ternyata, 2 orang tua dari 15 inang yang ada merupakan orang yang lebih besar dan lebih banyak memegang kekuasan di dunia ini. Seorang presiden dari Korea Selatan dan juga distribusi dollar Inggris ke seluruh dunia.

Mereka merebut kembali para anak-anak mereka.

Dan lalu bisa ditebak selanjutnya.

Mereka para ilmuan itu bertarung dengan sengit dengan para orang tua.

Sampai akhirnya pemengangnya berpihak kepada mereka orang tua dan semua para ilmuan itu dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Tapi tidak dengan pihak ke-16. Dia berhasil lolos dan sebelum para orang tua mengambil anak mereka kembali, dia mengatur sistem AI yang ada di badan para bocah itu untuk menghilangkan ingatan mereka secara perlahan.

Tidak akan ada yang mengingat tentang AI. AI itu sendiri akan mati untuk sementara waktu sehingga tidak membunuh para bocah itu secara perlahan dan akhirnya mereka mati muda tanpa sang pihak ke-16 bisa memanfaatkan kecerdasaan mereka.

Para bocah itu akan ingat kembali ketika ada sesuatu yang paling menjadi kelemahan dari tipe AI tersebut menyerang mereka.

Selain itu juga si 16 tahu bahwa percobaan hebatnya itu sudah terdengar hampir di seluruh orang-orang yang bekerja di bawah tanah. Dia sadar bahwa akan ada yang mengincar para bocah-bocah itu sebelum waktu yang ditentukannya.

Akan ada yang mencuri para bocahnya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan besar dari kejeniusan mereka yang tidak bisa diukur.

Tidak masalah jika mereka melakukan hal itu pada para bocah-bocah itu. dia masih punya banyak uang untuk melakukan percobaan lagi, tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah jika para inang itu mati otomatis tidak akan ada lagi yang menjadi penampung zat berbahaya yang dikeluarkan AI dan tubuh sang inang. Jika sang inang mati, maka otomatis zat berbahaya itu akan perlahan keluar dan menyerang para manusia yang tidak bersalah.

Dan inilah yang paling membuat orang gencar mengejar para bocah itu karena beberapa dari mereka memiliki keegoisan tinggi dan berniat untuk melakukan perang untuk menguasai dunia yang mereka anggap adalah sebetulnya milik mereka.

Dengan adanya racun yang sanggup membuat manusia biasa menderita penyakit aneh, orang-orang yang ingin menguasai dunia akan lebih mudah menundukkan para manusia lainnya dengan iming-iming vaksin dari semua penyakit aneh yang disebabkan oleh zat berbahaya yang diciptakan oleh AI.

Maka dunia kini menjadi musuh bagi para inang itu dan secara otomatis juga, para inang menjadi bahaya yang paling berbahaya bagi dunia yang dipenuhi berbagai kehidupan ini.

.

..

...

**:.!Close up!:.**

...

..

.

"Sungmin. Kau sudah mendapatkan data yang baru saja kukirimkan padamu?" Namja bernama Sungmin itu menerima sebuah panggilan tiba-tiba dari partnernya, Yesung.

Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak. Aku baru saja melihat e-mailku dan tidak ada satupun e-mail baru yang muncul."

Kali ini mungkin saja orang yang di sana yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku sudah mengirimkannya. Mungkin ada orang yang sudah menyabotase e-mailmu dan menghapusnya. Aku sarankan kau memperkuat keamanannya dan aku akan kembali mengirim ulang kembali," ucap Yesung.

"Memangnya e-mail itu berisi data yang sangat penting?" Sungmin menyelipkan telepon itu diantara bahu dan juga wajahnya. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan menjepitnyaaa di antaranya. Tangannya tidak bisa digunakan untuk memegang. Jari-jarinya terlalu asyik untuk membentuk benteng baru dalam akun privasinya di dunia maya itu.

"Ya, dari pihak ke-16. Dia seperti ingin memberikan sebuah teka-teki kepada kita semua. Dan yang anehnya, dia memasukkan namamu dan juga Kyuhyun," ucap Yesung.

"Memangnya kenapa dia memasukkan namaku dan dia, aneh,ya? Kupikir tidak apalagi kita memang incarannya,"

"Tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat anti dalam mengumbar sesuatu yang dibencinya dan juga menjadi musuhnya. Orang itu berada dibalik layar I.G. Mungkin surat itu ditujukan pada kita karena dia akan segera melakukan gencatan senjata. Kita harus segera bersiap-siap. Mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja," ucap Ysung dan setelah itu sambungan itu terputus dan Sungmin sibuk melihat sederetan angka dan juga huruf.

((**1**+1**2**+**9**+**3**+**5**=**3**#-****))

**((A**+L+**I**+C+**E**=!**))

((**3**=**! **. #=**))

"1 jika ditambah dengan 12, kemudian ditambah 9, 3, dan juga angka 5 akan menghasilkan angka 30. Carilah angka 30 di kurang dengan sesuatu, sesuatu itu akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang sama. Syarat dimana sesuatu itu sama juga antara angka yang menempati tanda kres dan bintang berulang."Sungmin mulai bermonolog sendiri.

"Hmm... jika dilihat dari semua. Hanya angka nol dari angka 30 yang tidak memiliki kedudukan dalam perumpaan alphabet di sini. Angka 0 kalau tidak salah sering disamakan dengan huruf o dan jika dilihat di sini, o menempati kedudukan 15 huruf o dimisalkkan dengan tanda kres dan 15 dimisalkan dengan tanda bintang berulang. Jika sesuatu itu adalah 15 maka akan menghasilkan hasil yang sama juga yaitu 15."

"Jika 3 dilambangkan dengan tanda seru dan angka 15 dilambangkan dengan huruf o, maka hasil dari penambahan ALICE akan menghasilkan-" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya lalu dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"C.O. Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa insialnya bukan C.K?"

Otak cerdasnya mulai mencari alasan.

"Orang itu ingin melakukan apa dengan huruf h pada nama namja gila itu?"

"Dan lagi, terlalu banyak angka 15 yang diulang. Angka 15 memang disimbolkan sebagai AI. Tapi, jika melihat cara dia memisahkan angka-angka dengan ditambah dan dibuat persamaan dengan angka hasil tambahnya, seharusnya bentuk dari 15 itu sendiri..."

1+5 = 6

A+I= F

"Jangan bilang namja gila itu melakukan kekacauan karena arti ini dan puncaknya 8 hari dari pengiriman e-mail itu."

.

.

.

Di layar monitor yang super besar itu, terlihat sangat jelas bahwa ada seorang laki-laki yang dengan lincahnya mematikan semua kamera pengawas supaya aksi menyusupnya sama sekali tidak diketahui. Tetapi sepertinya sang pelaku terlalu gegabah untuk tidak melihat siapa lawannya. Kini dia sedang berada di wilayah para kriminal jenius yang memiliki banyak kamera pengawas lainnya yang tidak tampak dan tidak bisa dilacak.

Dia tahu akan hal itu? atau tidak? Atau dia pura-pura untuk kelihatan tidak mengetahuinya?

Lupakan. Kembali keruang monitor. Di sana terdapat dua orang namja yang sedang memperhatikan adegan di dalam monitor.

"Aku tidak menyangka waktunya jadi lebih singkat karena bocah manja itu. dia mengacaukan rencana kita."

"Tapi yang paling penting. Setelah dia tahu semuanya. Dia akan berpihak pada siapa? Apakah dia akan melukai Sungmin? Jika ya, ini bahkan akan menjadi lebih menarik."

Telepon di dalam ruang pengamatan itu berbunyi. Yesung segera mengangkatnya dan lalu orang disana langsung berbicara dengan cepat, "8 hari lagi mereka akan melakukan gencatan senjata. Itu arti dari huruf h yang ada pada tengah insial yang diberikan oleh 16. Aku ingin kalian segera membuat mereka yang tidak menjadi suku kebelah pihak menjadi sekutu kita. Jika mereka memang masih tidak mau, tidak masalah. Asalnya mereka tidak menganggu rencana kita. Seperti S-Be yang bahkan menjadi penentang kedua pihak dengan terang-terangan."

"Kita harus membereskan dia," ucap Yesung seraya menempatkan telepon itu kembali di tempatnya.

Henry tersenyum manis. "Tidak masalah. Aku sedang dalam mood untuk membunuh dan sepertinya tamu yang kita tunggu juga sudah datang tepat waktu." Bersamaan dengan selesainya Henry berbicara, pintu terbuka dengan gebrakan keras. Seseorang mendobraknya dan langsung menembaki ruangan itu tepatnya Yesung dan juga Henry dengan kedua pistol yang ada di tangannya.

Yesung dan juga Henry dengan cepat menghindar. Mereka mengeluarkan pistol dari jaket dan saku celana mereka masing-masing dan membalas menyerang.

Tembakan Donghae mengenai beberapa layar komputer dan memecahkannya. Ada juga yang terpantul dan menyebabkan bohlam lampu rusak. Pemandangan yang ada di ruangan itu langsung saja menjadi gelap.

Masing-masing inang itu siap-siaga jika ada dari mereka yang saling menyerang tiba-tiba dalam situasi yang tidak memungkinkan. Situasi gelap ini yang paling diuntungkan adalah Henry karena kemampuannya dalam menghilangkan entah apapun itu dan menjadikan keunggulan untuknya. Dia bisa membuat sistem matanya menjadi seperti mata kucing yang bisa melihat dalam gelap dan yang paling dirugikan di sini sebetulnya adalah sang penembak, Donghae, karena mempunyai insting yang kurang dari sifatnya yang tidak sabaran.

Tidak ada masalah karena Henry sekarang menjadi pihak ALICE. Tapi tetap saja orang itu baru saja direkrut 2 hari yang lalu. masih kemungkinan 10% dia akan membangkang dan menjadi musuh yang menusuk dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan menggema di dalam sana. Itu suara Henry!

Apakah Donghae sudah menyerangnya? Kenapa bisa. Dalam pelatihan dahulu saja, Donghae selalu kalah jika melakukan perang-prangan dalam ruang gelap.

"Jangan lupa aku dijuluki tempat garam. Bukan hanya seranganku saja yang sesakit ketika luka ditaburi dengan garam, tapi ada alasan lain. aku bisa mengendalikan tubuh kalian manusia lemah yang hampir semuanya mengandung cairan garam. Aku bisa mengetahui posisi kalian dengan garam-garam itu, manusia bodoh."

Yesung bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya dan rasa sakit bagian mulai merambat dibagian perutnya. Donghae ternyata menusukkan sebilah pisau pada perut bagian kanannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang walaupun kau mempunyai kemampuan istimewa dengan mengetahui semua bahasa hidup di dunia, Phi." Yesung termuntah darah saat Donghae semakin menusuk masuk pisau itu.

Semua bahasa hidup di dunia. Kalimat itu tiba-tiba saja terulang terlintas di dalam pikirannya dan ide cemerlang muncul. Yesung mengeluarkan seringai di dalam kegelapan itu.

"_You're going to kill this bastard person," _desisnya entah pada siapa.

Donghae mengendurkan pegangannya pada pisau itu ketika merasakan ada kabel-kabel yang tiba-tiba membelit tubuhnya. Kabel-kabel itu semakin mengencangkan genggaman mereka dan mereka mulai mengeluarkan kembang api listrik dan menyetrum Donghae. Seketika itu juga Donghae langsung jatuh pingsan.

"_Turn on_," bisik Yesung lagi.

Sesaat setelah Yesung membisikkan kata-kata itu, barang-barang elektronik yang masih berfungsi langsung menyala dengan sendirinya dan memberikan sedikit penerangan untuk ruangan yang tadinya gelap total itu.

Bisa dilihat samar-sama, salah satu kotak penyimpanan organ penting dari layar pengamat itu bolong dibobol oleh puluhan kabel-kebel kecil yang bersatu menjadi satu dan ternyata jika terus diikuti arah kabel itu berhenti, mereka ternyatalah yang mengkita Donghae tadinya.

Ah, ternyata Ysung mengendalikan mereka dengan menggunakan kemampuannya yang bisa menggunakan semua bahasa hidup yang ada di dunia.

Hidup bukan berarti haruslah hewan, tumbuhan dan juga manusia. Hidup bisa berarti segala sesuatu yang dilihat dari pandangan berbeda. Bahkan benda mati sebetulnya bisa dikatakan hidup. Lihat saja perbedaan komputer yang dikatakan benda mati, tapi mereka bisa turn on jika dialiri kehidupan berupa listrik yang diolah dari alam yang merupakan kehidupan dan mati ketika tidak dialiri listrik.

"Akh, namja gila itu pasti akan segera memarahiku karena merusak fasilitas rmah sakit miliknya, tapi dia pasti senang jika aku mendapat satu inang lainnya," ucap Yesung sambil menatap Donghae yang sedang tertidur dengan datar.

Jangan pernah terkecoh dari yang hanya bisa dipandang, dirasakan oleh semua indra dalam tubuh ini. Oke, itu hanya pandanganku dari sisi yang berbeda.

.

..

...

**:.!Close up!:.**

...

..

.

Eunhyuk, namja berambut blonde itu tersentak saat ketika ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruang penelitiannya, tapi dia menghembuskan napas legah ketika melihat bahwa Ryeowooklah yang melakukan kunjungan dan bukan pihak dari 16 ataupun orang yang bukan menjadi sekutu mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan daritadi? Kau tidak memeriksa kondisi Sungmin lagi?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menutup pintu laboratorium itu.

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan _gummy smile_-nya. "Justru aku sedang memeriksa keadaan Sungmin dari sini tanpa melihatnya," jawabnya singkat lalu dia kembali menatap berkas-berkas yang ada dikedua tangannya.

Ryeowook mengerutkan kening tidak paham. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat dan melihat apa yang dibaca Sungmin.

"Dia seorang penderita. Sungmin adalah penderita anemia berat, tapi semenjak AI itu ditanamkan pada tubuhnya, anemia itu hilang karena AI memperbaiki sel darah merah miliknya sehingga dia tidak lagi mengalami penyakit itu, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika nantinya AI berhenti memperbaiki dan Sungmin bisa anemia kembali. Jika itu terjadi, itu akan menjadi celah besar bagi I.G untuk memang dalam gencaran senjata yang akan terjadi beberapa waktu kemudian," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Dan juga sebetulnya kita semua di sini mempunyai penyakit yang ada akibat efek samping dari AI, tapi penyakit yang kita dapat adalah penyakit yang sudah ada karena kita adalah inang yang sudah kebal terhadap racun yang dikeluarkan AI yang jika terkena kepada manusia biasa akan menimbulkan penyakit aneh dan juga kematian, maka disinilah tugasku yang sebenarnya. Menyembuhkan kalian dari penyakit itu menggunakan pengetahuan yang baru saja kucuri dari secuil pengetahuan dari milik Quarter sang Healer," lanjutnya lagi.

.

..

...

**:.!Close up!:.**

...

..

.

Perlahan seorang namja melangkahkan kakinya berjalan di tengah-tengah lorong yang nyaris sangat gelap itu. Hanya ada lampu remang-remang yang menyala pada pukul 1 pagi ini. keadaan yang gelap itu tidak membuatnya ketakutan dan pupus untuk pergi kesalahsatu kamar dari seperkiannya di dalam rumah sakit tersebut.

Ketika sampai di depan kamar yang ditujunya, namja itu menghembuskan napas sebentar dan lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Dia mulai mendorong sampai menimbulkan cela sedikit.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," ucap seseorang yang menempati ruangan itu kepada tamu, yaitu namja yang tadi.

Namja itu menyinggung sebuah senyuman dan mulai masuk ke dalam kamar itu seraya menutup pintu. Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu lalu berkata, "Lama tidak ketemu sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku ada di sini untuk mengabulkan impianmu yang ingin bertemu denganku."

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja dan tepat sekali kau datang ke sini. aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu. Aku memang sudah mendapat memoriku kembali. Tapi banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui selama aku hilang ingatan dan semuanya adalah hal-hal penting. Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku nantinya," ucap namja pemilik kamar a.k.a Lee Sungmin dengan tegas dan ekspresi dingin yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk dan meletakkannya di sisi kanan ranjang tempat Sungmin sedang berbaring dengan infus darah yang terus saja ada sedari tadi, menunjang hidupnya.

"Kudengar kau punya pekerjaan sampingan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang. Memangnya apa pekerjaan sampingan itu dan pekerjaanmu sekarang?" Sungmin mulai membuka sesi tanya jawabnnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tidak sopan mengutak-atik dokumen penting yang ada pada laptopku, chagya."

Sungmin menjawab dengan datar,"kalau begitu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku hanya dengan alasan karena Yesung akan menghubungiku? Kau pasti sudah merencanakan agar aku mulai tahu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hidupku. Kenapa aku terancam dan bagaimana aku harus menunjang hidupku dalam gencatan senjata yang akan segera terjadi dalam waktu 8 hari ke depan. Arti dari nama tengahmu dari insial itu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti penjahat yang ketangkap basah oleh polisi. "Baik. Aku menyerah. Aku akan segera menjawabnya satu persatu. Memang tidak bisa berkutik jika melawanmu," ucapnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

Diam sejenak.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Pekerjaanku sekarang adalah menjadi penerus kelompok paling berbahaya di dunia. Tapi disisi lain, aku malah menerjunkan sebagian jamku untuk terjun dalam dunia hukum di Inggris, menjadi seorang jaksa," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang kau ditugaskan untuk menjaga appaku. Memangnya kenapa sampai perlu segitunya?"

"Kau dengar tadi ucapanku mengenai menjadi seorang jaksa di pengadilan Inggris? Menjadi jaksa untuk mempermudah jalanku untuk menjerumuskan siapapun yang ingin melukai appa-mu masuk ke dalam penjara. Appamu adalah seorang distributor tukar dollar Inggris ke seluruh bank dunia dan mengaturkan perkenomian Inggris menjadi stabil atau bisa dibilang memiliki mata uang yang hampir tertinggi melalui bank terkenal yang ada di sana. Banyak yang ingin menjatuhkannya dan mengambil posisi yang menghasilkan banyak uang itu," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku Sungjin? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak 10 tahun yang lalu? Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan sedang melakukan pendidikan di tempat ayahmu berada sekarang di Inggris," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil sepotong apel dari meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Dia memakannya sambil kembali memberikan pertanyaan. "Lalu apa hubungannya appamu dan juga istri presiden itu. Apa maksudnya dengan menusuk dari belakang?"

"Ayahku bekerja menjadi bendahara negara. Maksudnya menusuk dari belakang itu, Seohyun berniat untuk memecat appa-ku dari pekerjaannya karena menurutnya laki-laki tua itu sudah tidak berguna karena appaku seperti tidak menyetujui jika aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Oleh sebab itu, waktu itu dia datang ke rumahku dan menyeret appaku dengan paksa kekediamannya untuk menandatangani surat pengunduran diri," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa alasanmu membunuh Jungmo dan juga Sunny, kemudian Lee Hyori. Kalau Victoria aku sudah tahu alasannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ketiga orang itu?"

"Ayahmu berhenti dari pekerjaannya seabgai orang berpengaruh di Inggris setahun yang lalu. appamu segera saja membuat perusahaan sendiri di bidang IT yang diberi nama Sendbill untuk menunjang kehidupan kau dan juga umma-mu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencuri apel yang baru digigit Sungmin secuil dan lalu memakannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening tidak suka saat Kyuhyun mengambil apel miliknya dan juga jawaban Kyuhyun yang dipikirnya kurang jelas dan tidak nyambung. "Dalam percakapanmu dalam video itu, ayahmu mengatakan jangan berbuat seenaknya karena pekerjaan sampinganmu. Kalau memang appaku sudah berhenti, kau tidak perlu lagi menjebloskan mereka ke penjara dan takut karena kau sudah berhenti total terhadap pekerjaan itu dan lagi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai ketiga orang itu."

"Namaku itu sudah membekas di peradilan hukum yang ada di sana karena kehebatanku dan menemukan bukti yang bisa menjebloskan para pejahat dengan cara cepat. Namaku sudah terukir dan secara tidak langsung sebetulnya mereka tetap mengamati setiap pergerakanku walaupun aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari sana, makanya aku tidak bisa bergerak terlalu semberono," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Dan Hey, appamu itu orang pintar. Dalam waktu 3 bulan saja perusahaan yang didirikannya menjadi hit. Orang berbondong-bondong tertarik dengan apa yang dijualnya dan hampir membuat perusahaan IT yang lainnya bangkurt. Sunny, Kim Jungmo dan juga Lee Hyori adalah korban dari melejitnya nama perusahaan Sendbill di pasaran," sambungnya lagi. Apel yang dimakannya tadi sudah habis saat dia berhenti berbicara.

"Lalu kenapa hanya dengan menghapus datamu saja dari kepolisian, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingat akan dirimu? Itu aneh. Seharusnya masih ada yang mengenal wajahmu sebagai mantan narapidana," ucap Sungmin.

"kau ingat kemampuanku? Kemampuan dalam menguasai ortograpi? Ortograpi sendiri merupakan sebuah sistem dan itu ada terselip disetiap otak dan bagian tubuh dari manusia. Aku tinggal memanipulasi sistem tersebut dan menggantinya dengan sistem yang lainnya lagi sehingga semuanya kelihatan normal bagi sang korban," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Mereka memberhentikan tanya jawab ini dulu. Leher mereka rasanya sudah keluh dan kering. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan panjang yang harus dilontarkan dan pertanyaan panjang yang terlalu banyak dijawab.

5 menit mereka beristirahat dan Sungmin kembali mengutarkan pertanyaan."Kata Ryeowook, orang yang membunuh Victoria adalah orang yang kau rawat saat kau menyamar menjadi dokter sakit jiwa yang merupakan mantan teman sekamarmu di penjara khusus itu, tapi dilain pihak istri presiden itu mengatakan bahwa akulah yang secara tidak langsung yang membunuh Victoria walaupun secara fisik kau yang melakukannya. Siapa yang benar?"

"Yang benar itu adalah perkataan Soehyun. Perkataan Ryeowook itu sebenarnya hanya pancingan untuk membuatmu bingung sesaat dan tidak mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu sebetulnya apa yang kau rencakan. Kau membuat segalanya menjadi lebih rumit dari yang seharusnya. Kulihat kita bisa menang dengan mudah dengan melakukan pengheckan terhadap sistem pengendali milik AI kita semya yang dimiliki pihak ke-16 walaupun semuanya telah di blokir oleh I.G. kau punya aku sebagai senjata utama dan aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Membuat sistem itu menjadi milik kita dan 16 tidak akan mempunyai hak milik terhadap kita lagi," ucap Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat segalanya lebih rumit? Apakah gara-gara pihak ke-16 itu? Kau takut dengannya? Dia sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau tahu bahwa akulah yang asli dari 14 inang yang lainnya dan sekarang berpihak padamu," lanjutnya tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara setelahnya.

"Ataukah kau takut dengan kemungkinan yang aslinya dari angka 15? Kau sudah tahu kemungkinan aslinya yang bukan berarti AI/ Artifical intellingence, melainkan..." ucapan Sungmin terpotong oleh ucapan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bertanya. Kau sebaiknya tidur kembali. Sekarang larut. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu yang belum sempurna kehilangan efek _comeback_. Istirahatlah. Kau membutuhkan itu."

Lalu perlahan namja berambut ikal itu mulai beranjak pergi dari kamar rumah sakit itu, meninggalkan namja bernama Sungmin dalam kediaman dan juga kehampaan.

Dan satu pernyataan yang tidak sempat terlontarkan dari mulut manis itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menemaniku di sini seperti saat kita berdua sama sekali tidak ingat mengenai ingatan pahit ini?"

.

.

.

_Kata bahasa inggris apa yang langsung terbesit di dalam pikiranmu jika awalnnya adalah huruf h?_

_Kata bahasa inggris apa yang langsung terbesit di dalam pikiranmu jika awalnnya adalah huruf f?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

..

...

**:.!Close up!:.**

...

..

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Keterangan:**

**Abate** = mereda

**Bellyful** =muak,jemu

= (membuat) marah

**Cagey = **licik,cerdik.

**Eliminate**= menghapuskan, melenyapkan

**Ghastly = **mengerikan, menakutkan

**Interdisciplinary **= antara cabang ilmu pengetahuan

**Kaledoskop = **sebuah silinder dengan cermin mengandung longgar, benda berwarna seperti manik-manik atau kerikil dan pecahan kaca. Sebagai penampil melihat ke salah satu ujung, cahaya memasuki lainnya menciptakan pola warna-warni, karena refleksi off dari cermin

**Ortografi = **sistem ejaan suatu bahasa atau gambaran bunyi bahasa yang berupa tulisan atau lambang

**Philologist** = ahli bahasa-bahasa

**Predispose** = mempengaruhi

**Quirk** = kebiasaan khusus dalam bertingkah laku

**Ravage **= merusakkan

**Saltshaker** = tempat garam

**Say **= suara

**Tacit **= tak diucapkan

**Unfathomable** = tak dapat di duga

**Vitiate** = merusak, melemahkan, meniadakan

**Xenophobia** = kebencian terhadap barang atau orang asing, ketakutan pada yang asing

**Xerografi****(electrophotography****)**= teknik fotokopi kering ditemukan oleh Chester Carlson pada tahun 1938

**Zeal **= Semangat

**A/N: Semuanya mulai terungkap walau mungkin masih banyak lagi yang perlu dijawab. Tapi semuanya akan segera terjawab pada chpt2 depannya. Berhubung fic ini mungkin akan segera tamat pada beberapa chpt ke dpnnya. **

**Terima kasih bagi semua orang yang sudah bersedia membaca bahkan sampai mereview. Terima kasih. Maaf jika tidak bisa membalas lagi bagi yang sudah mereview. Dan juga saya tahu fi ini kurang atau sangat tidak memuaskan.**

_**But , may i still can have something for the repay?**_

_**Regards Liliane**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Sumarry: Untuk apa semua ini terjadi? Mereka senasib tapi saling membunuh demi karena ideologi yang berbeda. Mereka sama! Tapi kenapa ada beberapa yang menganggapnya berbeda dan sampai melakukan gencatan senjata demi ideologi mereka yang salah?**

**Chapter 9: High, Hell, Hurt, etc**

.

.

.

_**Day 2 after the e-mail sent**_

Tidak ada. Mereka berkumpul pada ruangan khusus yang ada di rumah sakit istimewa itu. Keluarga mereka sudah diberitahukan untuk lebih berhati-hati karena mungkin saja keluarga akan dijadikan titik kelemahan untuk membuat mereka menyerang tiba-tiba.

Para orang tua sudah diberitahu dan mereka panik, tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghindarinya?

Salah seorang dari mereka mulai membuka pembicaraan. Namja dengan berambut berantakan itu berkata sambil menglap senjata yang ada di tangannya. Yesung. "Kudengar sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan gencatan senjata."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu." Seseorang menjawab. Namja dengan ciri khas rambut coklat ikalnya. Dia juga sibuk dengan dokumen yang ada di tangannya. Kyuhyun, nama namja itu.

Namja dengan rambut berwarna platina menatap Kyuhyun, namja berambut ikal itu dengan pandangan tidak suka sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan memberitahuku jenis virus yang dimiliki oleh lawan kita. Aku harus segera membuatnya, 6 hari lagi adalah jadwal atau mungkin akhir dari semuanya," ucap namja yang bernama Eunhyuk.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya di Yesung. Aku telah merangkum semua jenis virusnya bersamaan dengan tempat dimana AI itu sendiri diletakkan. Yesung adalah seorang yang sangat ahli dalam membidik. Jika saja virus baru yang kau buat untuk mengalahkan virus yang sudah ada dalam tubuh mereka yang akan membuat mereka mati tidak akan berjalan, maka Yesung akan langsung menembaki tempat dimana AI itu sendiri berada," ucap Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengangguk setuju.

"Mereka bisa mati dan zat berbahaya itu akan menyebar, bodoh. Kemana otak pintarmu? Apa fase _comeback _ itu tidak sempurna sampai membuatmu tidak bisa berpikir jernih, hah?" Eunhyuk berdiri sambil menghantamkan kedua tangannya di meja dengan keras.

"Apa yang dikatakannya Eunhyuk-hyung benar. Kenapa kalian tidak mempertimbangkan hal itu?" tanya Ryeowook. Dia menaikan sebelas alisnya. Namja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran namjachingunya dan juga namja gila itu.

"Sungmin akan mematikan kerja AI itu sendiri jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir bahwa virus itu akan menyebar keluar ke orang lain," ucap Kyuhyun.

Beberapa dari mereka mengerutkan kening. Kini salah satu dari mereka yang belum berucap ikut andil dalam percakapan ini. "Lalu kenapa tidak menggunakan saja cara pintas itu sejak awal, jadi kami tidak perlu susah-susah untuk membuat virus perlawannnya," ucap Henry.

"Sungmin hanya akan membuat AI itu untuk berhenti memprodukis virus lainnya, tetapi virus yang memang sudah ada di luar tidak akan segitu mudahnya mati hanya karena Ai itu dimatikan, maka virus diluar itu akan berperang dengan virus buat kalian dan akan dilihat hasilnya apakah positif atau negatif, jika negatif kita akan melakukan tindakan lebih lanjutnya lagi, entah apa itu," jelas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggerakkan kepalanya lucu ke samping dan juga ke kanan. Dia mencari seseorang yang tidak ada dalam rapat ini. "Ngomong-ngomong kemana Sungmin? Bukankah ini rapat penting dan lagi kondisi kukira sudah membaik."

Belum saja seseorang dari mereka menjawab, salah satu monitor pengawas menampakkan seorang dalam sebuah ruangan terisolasi sedang mendobrak-dobrak pintu dan berteriak seperti orang gila.

Yesung memandang tidak suka."Ck, anak itu berulah lagi. Sampai kapan dia mau memberontak untuk tidak berpihak pada kita?"gerutunya dan kemudian dia berdiri dan bergegas dari sana tanpa berpamitan dengan yang lainnya.

"Ryeowook, kuharap kau menengok AB lagi. Lihat bagaimana perkembangannya dan pastikan kalau bisa dia berpihak pada kita," ucap Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk singkat lalu mengikuti langkah Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Henry, pergilah ke rumah kaca. Ambilkan beberapa tanaman obat yang sama seperti yang kuminta kemarin," ucap Eunhyuk dan perlahan namja bernama Henry itu pergi hingga menyisakan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun berdua.

Wajah tenang Eunhyuk berubah menjadi wajah tidak suka dan juga ada sedikit amarah yang terkandung didalamnya. Dia menatap sinis Kyuhyun. "Ow, berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku sudah tahu dari awal tujuanmu bukan hanya mematikan AI saja. Kau punya tujuan lain. jangan meremehkan diriku yang sudah mengalami fase terlebih dahulu. Sudah terlalu banyak yang kulihat dan kutahu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya selamanya, Cho Kyuhyun." Dan lalu setelah hanya Cho Kyuhyunlah yang sendirian di dalam dunia ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasa takutku kehilangannya ketika kau brada di posisiku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, bagaimana kalau membuat dunia ini menjadi kesenangan terakhir sebelum aku sudah tidak ada?" Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri sambil tertawa seperti orang gila. Ah, dia memang aslinya adalah namja gila.

Terlalu banyak teka-teki yang berasal darinya.

Namja itu sungguh menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia sudah tahu dari awal, makanya dia sampai berbuat seperti ini." Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan. Orang itu berkata dengan volume seperti bisikan dengan kepala yang menunduk membuat perkataannya tidak bisa didengar orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tempat dimana dia berdiri di depan pintunya sekarang.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain mengunjungi P.U untuk membuat semuanya bukan hanya sugesti saja melainkan bukti nyata dan ada kemungkinan jika P.U-lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini," ucap orang itu a.k.a Sungmin. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi dengan langkah yang cepat, menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas dan lalu menyabotase helikopter yang pernah digunakannnya menuju orang yang disebutnya dengan nama P.U berada.

.

.

.

Namja berambut blonde itu memandang namja yang sedang terikat di depannya.

"Tenang. Aku akan menyuntikkan sesuatu yang akan meredakan virus yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Kau tidak akan mengalami kematian dalam tubuhmu lagi. Selain itu juga yang kusuntikkan akan mengganti semua sel-sel mati, bahkan organ mati yang ada," jelas namja blonde itu. dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan namja yang ada di depannya, tapi usahanya sepertinya masih sia-sia. Namja yang terikat itu malah semakin sinis menatapnya.

Namja itu mendecak. "Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapakanmu K.L? kau hanya tukang manipulasi dan tidak mempunyai pengetahuan medis seperti Quarter. Yang ada kau malah bisa langsung membunuhku di tempat sekarang juga," ucapnya dengan sinis.

"Kau lupa bahwa tidak semua kemampuan kita yang pernah ditunjukkan di lapangan adalah yang sebenarnya sama seperti dirimu yang menyembunyikan kekuatan yang aslimu. Aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk mencuri sebagian atau semua yang ada dalam diri manusia dengan teknik manipulasi milikku. Aku bahkan mencuri dengan mudahnya pengetahuan medis milik Quarter dan mengembangkannya menjadi lebih hebat lagi," namja berambut blonde itu masih berusaha.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau sama saja dengan ALICE yang tugasnya hanya bisa terus-menerus menghancurkan dunia," ucap namja yang terikat itu.

"Diam kau Lee Donghae!" teriak namja berambut blonde.

Namja yang diikat terkaget saat orang itu meneriaki nama aslinya.

"Kau sebaiknya diam. Aku mengalami semuanya lebih dulu. Lebih banyak informasi yang kuterima. Lebih banyak kenyataan masa lalu yang kuterima daripada kau yang baru saja mengalami fase _comeback_. Kau jangan pernah menjudge sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kau tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya sama sekali," masih dengan nada tinggi nama berambut blonde itu, Lee Hyukjae mengatakannnya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang sebenarnya-" ucapannya terpotong oleh Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Lidahku bisa benar-benar terbakar saat aku mengatakannya. Aku akan menyuntikkanmu cairan ini sekarang. Kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku dan mengikuti prosedur yang kukatakan-" belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan perkatannya, kini Donghae yang melakukan aksi marahnya karena kata-katanya dipotong tadi dengan cara yang sama.

"Katakan saja," ucap Donghae langsung dengan cepat.

"Setelah aku menyuntikkan cairan ini. kau akan merasa rasa sakit sedikit sakit, tapi kau akan mengalami fase comeback lebih dalam. Flashback semua memorimu akan langsung terlihat dengan jelas dan tidak perlu waktu lama seperti tahunan sama sepertiku. Kau bisa kembali mengingatnya dalam hitungan detik saja," jelas Eunhyuk sambil mulai menyuntikkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuh Donghae.

"Dan yang terakhir. Kau akan mengalami fase comeback dengan durasi flashback lebih dalam. Kau akan bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri dan saat itu tiba, kuharap kau akan berpihak dengan kami. Tidak membuat kubu sendiri apalagi perpihak pada mereka yang satunya lagi,"

**Day 3 after the e-mail sent**

"AKHHHH!" Di dalam sebuah tahanan sel yang sangat gelap dan juga lembap, orang satu-satunya yang ada di penjara bawah tanah mengerikan itu berteriak histeris seperti orang gila.

Tak ada yang peduli padanya lagi. Dia seperti disisikan dari dunia. Tidak ada yang pernah mengunjunginya lagi apalagi para keparat polisi itu. tidak ada yang membawakannya makanan dan juga minuman. Bahkan semua orang seperti betul-betul melupakannya karena bahkan lampu tidak dialiri listrik lagi darinya.

Dia berada di tempat pengasingan. Pengasingan paling mengerikan. Pengasingan tanpa kehidupan kecuali dirinya sendiri, tapi satu yang dia bingung, dia sama sekali tidak mati walaupun sudah berada 1 bulan tanpa makanan dan minuman. Setidaknya 1 bulan itu adalah hanyalah bayangan hitungan dari imajinasinya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu sekarang adalah malam atau pagi. Tanggal berapa sekarang, tanggal berapa sekarang, tapi yang pasti dia tahu dia sudah berada lama di sini tanpa semua itu dan masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Sebetulnya siapa dia? Apakah karena salah satu keganjilan ini dia sampai masuk ke penjara yang dijuliki paling sadis? Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya? Dia hanya bisa menerima semuanya dengan pasrah tanpa mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya?

Laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu hanya bisa membuka mata, tapi rasanya kedua kelopak matanya seperti selalu terpejam karena selalu gelap.

Dia tersentak saat suara decitan yang kecil, tapi sangat menjadi suara sensitif bagi dirinya yang sudah lama tidak pernah mendengarnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengunjunginya lagi walau sudah lewat berbulan-bulan mungkin. Semakin mendekat, orang itu sepertinya membawa pencahayaan juga di salah satu tangannya.

Orang itu tidak sendiri. Laki-laki dalam penjara itu bisa mendengar banyak suara langkahan kaki lainnya yang tidak seirama, saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Senter yang dipegang orang-orang itu sangat menyilaukan matanya. Dengan refleks dia meletakkan kedua tangannya menutupi penghlihatan miliknya.

"Sudah waktunya kau muncul I.G. aku adalah penciptamu. Jadi kau harus mendengarkan dan mematuhi semua ucapan dan perintahku," suara bisikan tapi seperti suara teriakan bagi telinganya yang sudah lama tidak berfungsi.

Orang-orang itu menyeringai setan. Semuanya memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan penuh maksud. Lalu salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah jarum dengan cairan berwarna biru dari kopor kecil yang ada di tangannya, menyuntikkannya pada laki-laki itu tanpa sepengetahuannya karena dia masih saja menutup kedua matanya.

Setelah itu lagi-lagi teriakan pilu terdengar. Lebih, lebih dan lebih sengsara lagi, tapi lebih cepat menghilang rasa sakitnya dari sebelumnya.

"Kim Jongwoon. Aku akan membunuhmu. Kupastikan kau akan mati sebelum mengacaukan semuanya lebih lagi," laki-laki yang tadinya seperti tidak tahu apa-apa itu sepertinya belajar menyeringai mengerikan seperti orang-orang yang baru saja mengunjungi. Tidak ada lagi tatapan polos, yang ada hanyalah tatapan liar dan hawa napsu membunuh yang sangat tinggi.

.

.

.

Namja berambut coklat ikal itu dengan santainya masih memnium wine yang masih tersaji banyak di dalam gelas kristal miliknya walaupun kini sekelilingnya sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berseragam polisi yang mengacungkan senjata-senjata mereka pada namja yang sedang duduk pada kursi single di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Hay, hay, tamu tak diundang. Kau membawa berapa banyak pasukan polisi tidak bergunamu, T.D?" namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun masih memasang mimik wajah seperti biasa. Tidak ada rasa takut di dalamnya. Dia masih sempat-sempatnya memainkan gelas lalu meneguk wine yang ada.

"Kau akan kami tangkap! Kau sudah terbukti melakukan perbuatan kriminal dan harus diadili dan juga kemana anak yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu? dia juga harus dibawa bersama dengan dirimu masuk ke dalam penjara!" orang itu mengucapkan maksud kedatangannya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Cho Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya.

"Sayangnya kau kau cari sedang tidak berada di sini, Siwon. Dia sedang ada urusan mendadak sampai-sampai melarikan diri tanpa pamit dengan kami sendiri," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebih lebar hampir menjadi sebuah seringai.

Prang

Tiba-tiba saja suara bising itu bergema di dalam ruangan itu. sontak saja semua orang memandang benda yang pecah karena baru saja Cho Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya terhadap gelas kristal miliknya.

"Akh, kalian membuaktu menjadi tidak bernapsu dan membuang wine berhargaku. Bagaimana jika aku menyingkirkan pengganggu itu dan bisa kembali menikmati wine kelas tinggi milikku?"

Semua orang terkaget saat tidak bisa melihat Cho Kyuhyun ditempat duduk yang tadi didudukinya. Namja itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tapi salah seorang dari mereka, para polisi itu menyadari keberadaannya, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat. Cho Kyuhyun memegang sebuah bilah pisau yang cukup panjang dan langsung memenggal kepala polisi itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menjangkau tiga polisi yang ada di dekatnya. Diayunkannya bilah pisau itu dan melukai ketiga dadanya para polisi itu. Ketika mereka terjatuh di lantai, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu menghunjat salah satu polisi yang jatuh di sebelah kanan dengan sadis. Pisau itu tepat mengenai salah satu tulang rusuknya. Bisa kedengaran suara patahan dan pisau itu semakin masuk lalu menembus paru-paru yang sudah tidak bisa mengempis dan mengembang lagi.

Kyuhyun menariknya dengan kasar sampai darah memuncrat dan mengenai wajahnya. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah untuk merasakan darah amis itu yang ada disekitar bibirnya. Kemudian namja itu kembali menusuk polisi yang ada di samping polsii yang sudah mati tepat pada jantungnya, lalu menahan pergerakan polisi yang satunya lagi dengan mendendang sisi perut polsi itu dengan kuat membuatnya berhenti mengeliyat dan Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong kepala orang itu.

Kyuhyun langsung membuang sebilah pisau itu dan meraih kedua pistol yang ada di kedua sakunya dan membasmi semua polisi yang hendak melarikan diri dari sana.

Tidak ada yang terisisa. Semuanya mati dalam hitungan menit di tangan Cho Kyuhyun, kecuali satu orang yang memang sengaja disisakan oleh Kyuhyun karena orang itu sama spesial seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun akan membutuhkannya dalam gencatan senjata yang akan terjadi beberapa hari kemudian.

Semuanya kini bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan dan juga kaki.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan kami? Mungkin saja kau tertarik untuk menjadi sekutu kami daripada kami membunuhmu menjadi seperti bangkai hewan mati dengan tidak sangat manusiawi, Choi Siwon?" itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah pernyataan yang sangat mengerikan dan juga terdengar sangat horor.

**Day 4 after the e-mail sent**

"Kita menambah sekutu begitu juga dengan mereka. Kupikir tidak ada lagi yang menjadi pihak netral. Semuanya kini terbagi menjadi kedua kubu secara pasti," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Belum. Masih ada satu orang dan orang itu adalah P.U. Kita akan mengunjungi dia sekarang di Greenland," ucap Yesung.

"Kita? Kau yakin semua anggota kita akan pergi mengunjunginya? Siapa yang akan menjaga markas kita? Bagaimana jika nantinya di sana akan menjadi jebakan dan kita bisa langsung ditangkap dengan mudah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tahu ke mana anak kelinci itu kabur? Dia kabur ketempat P.U. biar dia yang mengurusnya, kita harus fokus untuk menjinakkan dua binatang peliharaan baru milik kita." Kini Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

"Kata-katamu terlalu tidak manusiawi," ucap Yesung.

"Siapa peduli? Aku bukan lagi manusia. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Jangan coba untuk mempojokkanku. Kau harus tahu sendiri dosamu dan jangan pernah membandingkan dosa berat itu dengan milikku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sinis. Lalu dengan cara sangat sepihak dia keluar dari ruangan rapat itu.

"Jangan dengarkan namja gila itu. dialah yang salah tapi tidak mau mengakuinya sampai-sampai melemparkannya pada orang lain," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Itu hanyalah guyonan anak manja." Yesung berjalan meninggalkan mereka menyusul Kyuhyun dengan kepala menunduk.

.

.

.

Namja berambut hitam acak-acakkan itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang kedua kepalanya. Namja itu tidak hanya seorang diri, ada namja manis yang mendampinginya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Itu bukan salahmu, tapi itu adalah salah dia. Kau yang ada di sini sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Dirimu saja yang lain yang membuat semuanya membencinya, tapi tenang saja karena aku akan selalu berpihak padamu." Namja manis itu berusaha menghibur namja yang berambut acak-acakkan.

"Kita buat saja apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak menjadi kenyataan, maka kau tidak akan dianggap lagi sebagai penghancur. Oleh sebab itu ada Cho Kyuhyun dengan ide-ide gilanya untuk mencegah apa yang akan terjadi di hari kemudian. Semua ini sudah direncanakan sejak awal, bahkan sebelum kita semua bertemu satu sama lain dan saling mengenal sebagai 15 kandidat besar dalam penanaman AI." Kim Ryeowook, namja manis itu kini mengelus-ngelus lembut rambut yang terlihat kasar, tapi lembut milik namja berambut hitam acak-acakan yang bernama Kim Joongwoon.

"Kenapa bukan Kim Yongwoon, saja atau Park Jungsoo?" bisik Ryeowook entah pada siapa.

**Day 5 after the e-mail sent**

Di sebuah laboratorium besar, seorang namja memandang beberapa zat berbahaya dengan teliti. Dia membalikkan botok kaca itu membuat zat berbahaya itu terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan sebuah lubang. Asam sulfat asli yang sama sekali tidak tergabung dengan zat lainnya. Sifat aslinya keluar.

"Ternyata memang benar apa yang kupikirkan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpikir itu adalah teori yang nyata. Apalagi dengan adanya orang yang bisa membuat mesin itu. ini seperti mimpi yang luar biasa," ucap orang itu sambil memandang datar hasil karyanya. Namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin yang dicari-cari oleh hampir semua orang yang ada di dunia.

Seorang yang lainnya tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam menggunakan jas lab putih khas para ilmuan. Mimik wajahnya mungkin saja tidak memungkinkan kenyataan itu, tapi coba jika kau meinggalkannya sendiri, maka dia akan mulai melakukan karya-karya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak masuk akal sekalipun, tapi kau akan takjub.

"Tapi sayangnya ini bukan mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan yang sangat mengerikan. Aku bahkan sangat menyesal telah pernah membuatnya. Benda yang sangat mematikan. Penyebab semua bencana ini, bahkan benda itu sama sekali tidak bisa kuhancurkan bagaimanapun aku mencobanya. Orang itu sudah memasang penangkal agar suatu saat dia bisa kembali lagi ke sini menggunakan mesin itu sebagai portal dari masanya ke masa ini." Orang itu mendekat ke arah Lee Sungmin.

"P.U. sejak kapan kau membuat mesin itu?" tanya Sungmin pada orang itu, tapi masih menunduk tidak memandangnya.

"Bahkan sebelum kita semua dipertemukan sebagai 15 kandidat. Hmm... itu berarti saat umurku masih sangat mudah,ya?" ucap P.U.

"Dan kau dipertemukan pertama kali dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Singkat. C.O. Cho Kyuhyun," jawab P.U

"Berarti dialah yang pertama kali mencuri menggunakan mesin waktu yang kau buat," ucap Sungmin.

"Memang benar dan lalu dialah juga orang yang pertama kali mengetahui bencana yang akan ditimbulkan dilain waktu dan tempat, lalu semuanya mulai menyebar walau masih secara samar dan kenyataannya sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu selain diriku dan juga Kyuhyun," jelas P.U.

"Tapi sepertinya kau keliru. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar desa-desunya," ucap Sungmin sambil mendecak kesal.

"Bukan salahmu. Cho Kyuhyun memang paling menutup masalah ini darimu karena-" belum juga P.U sempat mengatakan maksudnya, bangunan bergoyang dengan cukup dahsyat. Salah satu monitor besar yang ada di sana menyala dan menampilkan beberapa siaran yang terus berganti tiap beberapa menit

"Mereka sudah mulai melakukan gencatan senjata." Sungmin memandang horor siaran televisi itu.

"Sebetulnya satu hal yang membuatku tidak ingin bergabung dengan siapapun apalagi turut dalam gencatan senjata karena saat puncak terakhir dari gencatan senjata itu, orang itu akan datang dan kemungkinan akan membunuhmu. Perbandingannya adalah 99:1. Oleh sebab itulah Cho Kyuhyun sangat menutup masalah ini darimu karena masa depan akan membunuhmu di dimensi ini untuk sebuah tujuan."

.

.

.

Disisi negara yang sedang terkena bom itu.

"Panggil semua kepala negara! Ini keadaan darurat! White house baru saja hampir hancur oleh ledakan itu!"

"Kami tidak bisa datang. Keadaan di sini juga belum teratasi. Menara Pisa, Colosium dan Big Bang baru saja di bom!"

"Forbbiden city!"

"Tidak! Kita harus berkumpul untuk menyusun ketahanan militer kita untuk mengatasi bencana ini!"

.

.

.

"Mereka sudah mulai bergerak dengan membuat kekacauan di seluruh dunia. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Henry dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak, kita harus menunggu sampai mereka sendiri yang datang kepada kita dan aku yakin hari itu tidak akan lama lagi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerawang ke arah langit malam yang masih menampakkan ratusan bintang indah.

"Waktu kita tinggal sebentar lagi," bisiknya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Apa aku harus membunuh Kim Ryeowook dulu baru Kim Jongwoon? Hmm... ini pilihan yang sulit." Seorang berkata sambil terus mengasah pisau miliknya. Mungkin berniat membuat pisau itu menjadi tajam sampai bisa memutuskan badanmu dari tempat.

"Z.V. akan muncul. Kalian semua akan kuburu," ucapnya dengan sebuah seringai tidak lazim.

**Day 6 after the e-mail sent**

"Halo, sainganku dari dulu. Apa kabarmu? Baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Lee Sooman."

ALICE= _Artificial Linguistic Internet Computer Entity_

_Artificial= buatan, bikinan_

_Linguistic=ilmu bahasa_

_Internet=internet_

_Computer= Komputer_

_Entity=yang sungguh-sunguh ada_

(Sungmin)

Otak dari semua inang yang ada. Kemampuannya bisa dibilang mencakup hampir semua kemampuan yang ada pada semua inang. Yang paling dia andalkan dalam kekuatannya adalah sinyal gelombang internet dimana seluruh dunia kini menggunakannya. Dia bisa dengan mudah menggengam dunia. Keliahatan tidak berbahaya dibandingkan dengan kekuatan inang yang lainnya, tapi coba jika ditelusuri lebih dalam, kau tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya kekuatan itu, yaitu semua bahasa pemograman yang ada pada AI, yang ditanamkan pada setiap tubuh inang, dialah yang bertugas untuk mentranslatenya agar match dengan bahasa manusia. Baik itu secara fisik maupun secara logis. Salah sedikit saja, tidak teliti sedikit saja, apa kira-kira yang akan terjadi?

I.G= _Interdisciplinary Ghastly_

_Interdisciplinary = antara cabang ilmu pengetahuan_

_Ghastly = mengerikan, menakutkan_

(Kibum)

Peringkat kedua yang paling berbahaya dari 15 inang yang ada. Dibandingkan dengan ALICE sebagai orang yang menciptakan bahan bercobaan AI itu sendiri. Mempunyai daya ingat yang sangat luar biasa. Bisa dibilang dia itu kamus berjalan yang paling lengkap yang ada di dunia dan dengan pengetahuan itu, dia akan menciptakan perang bagi orang yang ingin memiliki otak jeniusnya.

C.O= _Cagey Ortography_

_Cagey= cerdik, licik. Ortography= ortographi._

(Kyuhyun)

Bisa dibilang dialah sebetulnya inang yang paling berbahaya karena sifatnya yang sangat cerdik dan juga licik. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengerti apa maksud dari tindakan gilanya. Dia juga yang dikatakan bertanggung jawab untuk peperangan ini. Dengan kemampuan ortopraphinya yaitu sistem ejaan suatu bahasa dan yang berupa tulisan dan gambar, dia memanipulasi semua otak manusia dengan menggunakan kemampuan penyebaran cepat yang dimiliki Sungmin.

X.O= Xerographic Oversee

_Xerografi__(electrophotography__)__= teknik__fotokopi__kering_

_Oversee= mengamati_

(Kangin)

Dengan sekali melihat saja, dia bisa mengingat semuanya bahkan sampai keserat-serat terdalamnya dan bisa dengan mudah menciptakan sesuatu yang hanya dilihatnya, tidak pernah disentuhnya menjadi sama perisis dengan aslinya. Hampir sama dengan bidikan foto yang 100% mirip dengan pemandangan yang menjadi bidikan foto. Hanya sekali melihat saja segala sesuatu akan menjadi nyata. Pesawat tempur, pembangkit nuklir bisa dibuat dengan mudah. Siapa yang tidak akan tergiur?

Q.X= _Quirk Xenophobia_

_Quirk = kebiasaan khusus dalam bertingkah laku_

_Xenophobia = kebencian terhadap barang atau orang asing, ketakutan pada yang asing_

(Ryeowook)

Bisa dibilang dia yang paling lemah dari antara semuanya, tapi hati-hati dengan kekuatan terpendamnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa terdeteksi. Kekuatan itu akan muncul dengan bermacam-macam wujud jika dia merasa dirinya dalam bahaya atau phobianya itu kambuh. Dia itu seperti pisau yang menusuk dari belakang.

ELI= _Eliminate_

_Eliminate= menghilangkan, menghapuskan_

(Henry)

Mempunyai kemampuan menghilangkan segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya. Bahkan menghilangkan sesuatu yang aneh, misalnya menghilangkan pandangan gelap dari matanya ketika dia sedang berada di ruangan yang gelap. dia akan mengubah matanya memiliki cahaya sendiri dan bisa melihat dalam kegelapan seperti fungsi dari mata seekor kucing.

S-Be=_Saltshaker Bellyful_

_Saltshaker = tempat garam_

_Bellyful =muak,jemu_

(Donghae)

Orang yang sangat sadis dalam membunuh lawannya. Orang yang sangat tidak bisa mengatur emosinya. Orang yang sangat benci ketika dirinya berubah menjadi monster pembunuh, menjadi hasil percobaan. Oleh karena itu dia melampiskan semuanya dengan membunuh dengan brutal. Dia itu membunuh sama seperti perumpaan betapa sakitnya ketika tangan kita yang luka langsung dibubuhi dengan garam, tapi sebetulnya dibalik perumpamaan itu, dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengetahui letak-letak garam, apalagi garam-garam yang mengalir dalam peredaran darah manusia.

Dia anjing peliharaan terbaik jika kau menyuruhnya untuk melacak musuhmu.

AB= _Abate _

_Abate = mereda_

_ = (membuat) marah_

(Hangeng)

Dia bertugas untuk membuat semua gelombang elektromagenetik yang ada pada AI lainnya menjadi stabil. Dia menjadi stabiler yang membuat para inang bisa mengendalikan emosi mereka. Emosi bisa membuat mereka menjadi brutal jika ke arah yang sana, maka harus ada yang menjadi pengontrol dalam situasi apapun dan dalam batas yang lebih. Teknologi biasa tidak akan bisa langsung meredakan marah itu, tapi berbeda jika berasal dari kawanan yang sama. Akan lebih efektif untuk mengaturnya.

K.L= _Kaleidoskop Laybyirinth_

_Kaleidoskop= Kaledoskop_

_*) Kaledoskop = __sebuah__silinder dengan__cermin__mengandung__longgar__, __benda__berwarna__seperti manik-manik__atau__kerikil dan__pecahan kaca__. __Sebagai__penampil__melihat ke__salah satu ujung__, __cahaya__memasuki__lainnya__menciptakan pola__warna-warni__, __karena__refleksi__off dari__cermin_

_Laybyirinth= labirin_

(Hyukjae)

Kemampuannya menggunakan kaca yang ada di dunia dan juga kemmampuannya membuat kaca menjadi berwarna walaupun tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia baisa. Percampuran warna yang tidak merata membuat para inang sekalipun akan bingung dibuatnya dan dia akan dengan mudah mencuri apa yang ada di dalam tubuh inang lainnya dalam sebuah labirin pikiran dari refleksan kaca yang dipunyanya.

Phi = _Philologist_

_Philologist = ahli bahasa-bahasa_

(Yesung)

Menguasai semua bahasa hidup yang ada di dunia. Mulutnya adalah senjata. Dengan mengucapkan beberapa kata saja semua yang dikatakannya akan menjadi kenyataan tau bisa dikendalikannya, tapi jangan terkecoh. Bahkan benda mati bisa dikendalikannya. Heran? Karena sebetulnya benda mati itu adalah benda hidup juga ketika mereka dialiri listrik dari hasil kelolah alam oleh manusia.

Quarter = _Quarterfinal_

_Quarterfinal= Kwarter final_

(Zhoumi)

Persimpangan terakhir bagi mereka yang masih ingin nyawanya selamat dari virus yang terus diproduksi AI sampai-sampai bisa menyebabkan kerusakan parah pada organ para inang bahkan yang paling parah bisa menyebabkan kematian. Dia dipanggil dengan sebutan Healer bagi para inang yang lainnya.

R.S= _Ravenge Say_

_Ravenge= merusakkan_

_Say= suara_

(Leeteuk)

Hati-hati dengan suaranya. Dia bisa mengubah suaranya seperti menjadi gelombang ultrasonik bahkan lebih yang bisa merusakkan tubuh sampai mati.

Dulu dia sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk berbicara. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan perkataan itu dan ketika dia berbicara maka suaranya itu akan langsung menyerang otak dan jantung dan langsung memberhentikan operasi kedua organ penting itu. Kau akan mati dalam waktu sedetik, tapi untungnya I.G berusaha memprogram ulang dan mencari celahnya sehingga dia tidak terlalu menyakiti orang lagi.

T.D= _Tacit Deduction_

_Tacit= tak diucapkan_

_Deduction= pengambilan keputusan_

(Siwon)

Seorang mind reader. Dia bisa dengan mudah mendengarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran orang dengan menggunakan gelombang otak. Seorang perancang strategi yang sangat handal juga.

P.U = _Predispose Unfathomable_

_Predispose = mempengaruhi_

_Unfathomable = tak dapat di duga_

(Shindong)

Orang yang sedikit merepotkan karena dia seperti tidak ada sama sekali, tapi selalu tiba-tiba muncul kepermukaan dengan membawa segunang kabar yang 'waw'. Seorang teknisi handal. Mempunyai pengendalian akan AI yang paling cepat dan juga terkontrol. Bahkan 1 bulan setelah ditanamkannya AI di dalam tubuhnya, dia sudah bisa menggunakannya untuk menciptkan berbagai mesin hebat, bahkan salah satunya membuat bencana.

Mesin waktu.

Z.V = _Zeal Vitiate_

_Zeal = Semangat_

_Vitiate = merusak, melemahkan, meniadakan_

(Heechul)

Orang yang paling energik dari antara semuanya. Entah kenapa efek samping dari AI sama sekali tidak menyerangnya. Biasanya orang yang dipasangi AI akan perlahan melupakan emosinya dan selalu memasang wajah dingin, tapi beda dengan namja yang satu ini.

Dia mempunyai keahlian yang merupakan kombinasi dari milik Siwon dan juga Henry.

.

.

.

Let's have fun for the last story end up!

.

.

.

L**i**f**e** **i**s n**o**t **a** d**o **th**a**t **a**nd d**o** th**i**s. L**i**fe **i**s s**o**m**e**th**i**ng w**e** r**o**l**e**pl**a**y **i**t.

.

.

.

I can't live without you. That's why i decide to make this war to protect you.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Replay for the review!**

**Nannaa**: horee~~ akhirnya ada juga yang ngerti. Sempat takut kalau aku yang punya bakat untuk menyalurkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku dan selalu membuat readers bingung (_ _lll). Mksih buat smngtnya! Ini udh dilanjut hehe~~

**KimPumpkin:** Annyeong! Masasih sdh bersedia membc fic aneh ini~~ dan mslh ngk ngertinya itu sbtlnya slhku yg ngk bs jelasin dengan bgs sampai rt2 readers pst bingung TToTT fic gila dan aneh ini berasal dr otak author yang stress sampai memix semua hsl imajinasi yang tdk sbtlnya bagiku sendiri tidak masuk akal. Maklum, selalu buat fic ini ketika otk rada error hehe... ini udh dilnjt! Smoga menyukainya~~~

**Mitade 13**: hmm... sebetulnya tidak bisa dibilang sci-fi jg sih. Kurang membahas teknologi di sini ._. err... itu semua bahasa ngawur dr pemikiranku dan search random dari internet, loh. Serius. Mksh sdh menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dichpt slnjtnya dan smoga menyukai lanjutnx hehe...

**Shywona489:** huweee.. sebtulnya sy jg tdk tega, tapi rasanya selalu pingin lakukan itu ketika lagi rd stress dan error. Butuh pelampisannya dan jd mlh terjadi pada fic ini apalgi Ming TTwTT

**Vhentea**: Maafkan sy huweee... rasanya smua chpt ada pst selalu membuat readers bingung. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Mungkin chingu bisa mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang melayang-layang dan bisa kujwb sebisanya dichpt dpnnya 0

**Sha:** maaf msh membuat sy bingung. Nih, aku berikan lilin tmbhan wkwk... chingu bs menanyakan segalanya yang kurang jelas dan akan kujwb sebisanya dichpt dpn~~~

**Tika:** sy minta maaf lg krn sdh membuat bingung. Chingu bs menanyakan semua yang membuat chingu bingung~~

**Sebastian Mamoru: **hmnn... sbtlnya fic ini tdk yg sprt yang chingu katakan. Msh byk kekurangan dan sprt yg chingu utarakan. Selain itu fic ini jg memiliki kekurangan dimana setiap chptnya sbtlnyx kdng sm skl tdk nymbung dgn chpt sblmx. Kira2 i2lah yang kurasakan setiap kali membaca ulangnya dan err... ya ini hsl imajinasi dari segala keeroran yang ada hehe... ndk ykn mau bkn nvl soalnya kryku tergantung dgn mood. Jika sedang suram sekali kadang sampai bkn pembunuhan yang membuat seorang reader dificku pd akun yang lain sampai berkata: author bakat jadi cln pembunuh,ya? soalx cr membunuhnya sadis ._.

Ya, di sini ada inang besar yaitu ALICE dan I.G.

Btw, makasih sdh membc bahkan sampai mereview~~ smoga yg ini ckp memuaskan/tdk?

.

.

.

**A/N: Rata-rata dari semua review yang ada, semuanya masih bingung dengan alur ceritanya. Huwee... padahal menurut sy semua rahasianya sudah diungkapkan, tapi masih ada yang bingung juga. Mungkin pembahasaanku yang sangat payah makanya hampir semuanya bingung TToTT. Berhubung crt ini mungkin akan segera tamat, sy sarankan semua pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan saja. Sy akan menjawab semuanya dalam cerita sebisa mungkin~~~~**

**Last but not least, can i still have a pay for this confussing, lame, weird fic?**

**Regards Lolina**


	11. Chapter 10 (A)

**Liberty Walk**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Sumarry: Arti dibalik angka 15 itu sendiri yang bahkan membuat mereka berperang konyol di atas teater yang dibernama keegoisan manusia. Pertanyaan, apakah dengan kekacauan yang dilakukannya, dia merasa bisa membuat arti dari 15 yang aslinya menghilang? Heh, kurasa tidak.**

**Warning: jangan membaca jika sedang banyak pikiran. Alur cerita ini bahkan lebih berat atau terberat dari biasanya, membuat anda bisa lebih sakit kepala.**

**Chapter 10 (A) : Future make now turn into a hell disaster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sstt... this is a secret okay? Don't tell anyone untill the time come._

_What? You said it's already the time? Wow, i'm to exicting about it untill i forget about the date._

_Okay, let's make he pays what he already does in the pass._

_I want to kill him_

_Because of him i lost it_

_/He will pay by lose his lover like he makes me lost my lover/_

_/The 15th lover/_

.

.

.

**Day 6 after the e-mail sent**

Butuh waktu yang lama sekali untuk Sungmin untuk menemukan laboratorium ilegal milik Shindong, salah satu inang AI yang bersifat netral dari semua yang ada. Dia sudah berangkat dengan menggunakan helikopter curiannya saat berada di rumah sakit pribadi milik namja gila itu 3 hari yang lalu, tapi masih belum ada tanda dimana Shindong berada.

Wilayah ini tidak terlalu besar, Sungmin juga memiliki kemampuan untuk mencari seseorang dengan mudah melalui sinyal-sinyal elektronik yang dibawa oleh orang tersebut, tapi sepertinya Shindong sudah menyadari keberadaan Sungmin dan memblokir semua sinyal. Orang itu tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh pada masalah dua kubu ini.

Sungmin sekali lagi menghelah napas. Kali ini dia sedikit beristirahat dengan menikmati secangkir kopi dan sepotong chesse cake, tapi dia tetap mengamati sekelilingnya untuk berjaga dari berbagai hal tidak bisa diprediksi.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Tidak salah dia memilih restaurant terkenal dengan cakenya ini sebagai tempat istirahatnya dan dia lupa kalau Shindong itu memang penggemar makanan manis. Walah, lihatlah sekarang. Kini Sungmin menemukan Shindong yang sedang memilih-milih beberapa kue dan segera membayarnya di kasir.

Sungmin masih belum beranjak dari meja miliknya. Dia malah memilih untuk memakai tudung jaket miliknya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dan juga cake yang masih ada. Ketika melihat Shindong sudah selesai dan beranjak pergi. Sungmin berdiri dan mengikuti Shindong dari belakang.

Rupanya Shindong yang sedari tadi diikuti Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasakan dirinya dikuntit. Sungmin berhenti melangkah ketika dia tahu bahwa bangunan di depannya ini adalah laboratorium rahasia milik Shindong. Shindong memasukkan serangkaian kode pada pagar bangunan itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Sungmin masih saja diluar menatap segala apa yang dilakukan Shindong tadi.

Tidak masalah bagi Sungmin. Dia bisa menyusup dengan mudah nantinya dengan kemampuan AI miliknya. Lagipula dia ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan pada temannya yang satu ini.

Di dalam Shindong masuk ke area laboratoriumnyya dan meletakkan kantong plastik berisi cake miliknya di salah satu meja. Dirinya merinding ketika mendengarkan suara orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, yaitu Sungmin.

"Halo Shindong. Lama tidak bertemu. Begitukah sambutanmu terhadap kedatanganku ini?"

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan penuh dengan mesin-mesin rumit, berdiri 3 orang dengan tatapan saling bersiaga satu sama lain. Seorang dengan badan yang lebih berisi memakai sebuah sarung tangan dengan komponen yang mengalirkan arus listrik bertegangan tinggi. Seorang dengan perawakan manis memegang dua buah pistol pada kedua tangannya dan orang terakhir dengan kulit seputih salju tidak bersenjata apapun.

"Hei, tenanglah kalian semua. Aku ke sini tidak untuk melukai dan membuat kekacauan bagi kalian." Namja tanpa senjata itu menyeringai.

Tadinya namja itu memandang kedua namja lainnya yang tepat berdiri di depannya, tapi kali ini dia menggerakkan sedikit persendian lehernya untuk fokus menatap namja dengan kedua pistol di tangannya "Halo, sainganku dari dulu. Apa kabarmu? Baik-baik saja,kan?"

"I.G, " ucap si namja manis atau kita kenal dengan nama sandi ALICE dan nama Lee Sungmin tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Kim Kibum," ucap namja yang satunya lagi dengan kode P.U atau Shindong.

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kalian tegang sekali? Aku datang ke sini baik-baik dan tidak mengacau. Hanya ingin sedikit bercakap ria," Kibum berucapan sambil tersenyum manis.

Kibum tersentak saat merasakan sebuah ujung pistol sudah menempel di kepala kanannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ternyata Sungminlah yang melakukan hal itu. Kibum sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut wajah takut pada pistol yang bisa saja mengeluarkan timah panas yang akan menembus kepalanya.

Seringai itu pudar dari wajah Kim kibum. Wajah datar kini ditunjukkannya. "Kau tidak tertarik aku ke sini untuk berbicara dengan mesin waktu itu sendiri dan kenapa Cho Kyuhyun melakukan gencatan senjata?"

"Shindong," ucap Sungmin dengan tegas.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Shindong langsung mengerti akan pikiran Sungmin. Namja itu meletakkan tangannya yang bersarung tangan tegangan tinggi ke lantai. Sontak saja muatan listrik bertegangan tinggi keluar dari sana.

Lantai-lantai cor itu berubah memiliki corak-corak seperti rangkaian elektronik yang berwarna putih menyala. Sementara itu Sungmin menjauh dari Kibum saat lantai-lantai itu seperti mencair disekitar sana lalu bergumpalan naik membentuk sebuah penjara kecil untuk Kibum dengan bahan yang sama dengan lantai itu sendiri.

"Hmm... pengembangan layar OLED(1), hah?" Kibum tersenyum tipis seraya meletakkan tangan kirinya menggengam trali penjara mini itu. Badannya langsung terkejang karena trali itu ternyata teraliri oleh listrik.

Lantai-lantai itu tidak hanya berhenti bertranformasi sampai sana, muncul tabung berukuran cukup besar dengan diameter 60 cm dengan tinggi 85 cm pada bagian tengah penjara mini milik Kibum, samping Sungmin dan juga Shindong.

"Kita akan berbicara dengan mudah jika seperti ini," ucap Sungmin. Dia merilekskan badannya, meletakkan senjatanya kembali ke dalam saku dan duduk di atas tabung yang ada di sampingnya. Beda dengan penjara mini itu, tabung itu tidak dialiri listrik dan berfungsi seperti tempat duduk.

Kini Shindong dan Kibum juga duduk di atas tabung tersebut. Ketika mereka duduk, dipinggir ujung belakang tabung itu, muncul papan tipis yang sepertinya berguna untuk sandaran ketiga namja itu.

"Katakan alasanmu datang ke sini," ucap Sungmin seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Kibum mengambil posisi duduk yang disukainya."Baik. Hmm.. bagaimana menjelaskannya,ya? Pokoknya intinya jika tidak mengacaukan rencana dari C.O, maka kita semua akan mati mungkin dunia ini juga akan mendapatkan dampaknya."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau yang merencanakan gencatan senjata ini?" ucap Shindong.

"Aku? Yang benar saja. Aku baru saja hibernasi dan mengalami fase comeback yang paling lama dari kalian semua dan Lee Sooman baru saja memancing ingatanku beberapa hari yang lalu." namja seputih salju itu terkekeh.

"Lee Sooman. Dia yang mengirimkannya?" kini Sungmin ikut bertanya. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Lalu siapa yang mengirimkan e-mail itu?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Kau bodoh,ya? Tentu saja berhubungan dengan dugaanmu yang ingin kau pastikan kebenarannya dengan mengunjungi Shindong," balas Kibum.

"Dunia kita ini hampir hancur karena pengaruh dunia lainnya."

Kata-kata ambigu milik Kibum membuat mereka berdua yang mendengarkan mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Sebenarnya yang sedang kita hadapi sekarang bukanlah kubu-kubu inang AI yang saling membenci satu sama lain seperti kita, tapi yang kita hadapi adalah seseorang yang berasal dari mesin waktu yang diciptakan Shindong," ucap Kibum sedikit menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Kalau begitu dari masa depan, tapi kenapa kau mengatakan dunia lain? itu terdengar sangat ambigu di telingaku," ucap Sungmin.

"Mesin waktu tidak selamanya berhubungan dengan masa depan. Kadang kala berhubungan dengan dimensi. Kau pernah mendengar seseorang pergi dengan mesin waktu melewati ruang dan waktu,kan? Sebetulnya kata-kata itu agak ganjil. Ruang dan juga waktu merupakan satu kesatuan yang berbeda. Ruang disimbolkan sebagai dimensi dan waktu disimbolkan dengan masa depan. Bisa dibilang tempat yang berbeda, bagaimana mereka semua bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka pergi melewati dua tempat itu dalam satu kali perjalanan?" Ada bentuk pertanyaan dan ada bentuk pernyataan yang terselip dalam kalimat panjang milik Kibum.

"Hah?" Sontak saja ekspresi bingung itu keluar dari mulut Shindong. Penjelasan milik Kibum betul-betul membuat kepalanya seperti masuk ke dalam mesin cuci.

Kibum terkekeh dan memberikan wajah minta maaf. "Aku menjelaskannya terlalu rumit,ya?"

Sungmin tidak peduli dengan Kibum yang seperti ingin memberikan lelucon. Wajahnya terlalu kaku dan otaknya ingin sebuah penjelasan. "Kalau begitu kita berbicara tentang teori waktu _paradoks_?"

"Kita menggunakan teori waktu yang lebih rumit. Bukan teori waktu _paradoks_ yang sangat simpel. Jika kita menggunakan teori waktu _paradoks_ maka kita akan berbicara tentang kemungkinan masa depan dan bukan dimensi. Contohnya kau hari ini sedang berada di kamar membaca buku, lalu kemudian kau sadar bahwa ada yang mengintipmu , lalu kemudian di masa yang memungkinkan adanya mesin waktu kau akan menggunakannya untuk kembali ke masa lampau untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengintipmu. Tapi kemudian kau sadar bahwa dirimulah yang berada di masa depan yang sedang mengintip dirimu yang berada di masa lampu." Kibum sedikit memberi jeda.

"Teori itu bersifat mutlak, aksi yang tidak bisa diubah dan saling berhubungan dari satu masa ke masa yang lainnya. Teori itu benar-benar merupakan dugaan dari masa depan. Sedangkan sekarang kita berbicara tentang kemungkinan bahwa tempat yang kita tinggali sekarang adalah dimensi dari berbagai dimensi yang ada atau dunia dari kebanyakan dunia yang ada. Anggap saja kita sekarang sedang berada di dunia pertama dan bahaya yang akan kita hadapi nantinya adalah seseorang yang berasal dari dunia kedua dan bukan dunia pertama kita yang berasal dari masa depan." Kibum berhenti mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kalau begitu kau mengaitkan semua ini dengan teori waktu _Many Worlds Interpretation_." Sungmin mengeluarkan dugaannya.

"Kau benar. Teori dimana mengatakan setiap aksi yang kita lakukan akan membuat milyaran dimensi barunya lagi. Misalnya besok kau ada tes masuk universitas. Pukul 8 malam, kau berpikir apakah kau akan belajar atau tidak dan kau memilih untuk tidak belajar dan besoknya kau tidak dinyatakan tidak lulus. Tapi tidak sadarkan bahwa saat kau berpikir, kau telah membuat milyaran dimensi untuk aksimu yang selanjutnya dimana kau akan belajar atau tidak. Bisa saja di dimensi yang satunya kau akan memilih belajar dan lulus. Atau bisa saja kau belajar mati-matian sampai kekurangan tidur, lalu saat tes kau tidak konsen karena seluruh organ dan syarafmu capek, kau akan berhalusinasi dan mungkin kau akan terjun melalui jendela dan mati."

"Lalu bisa saja aku bertemu dengan diriku yang berada di dimensi lain dan berniat untuk membunuhku." Sungmin memasang pose serius.

Kibum menganggkuk setuju dengan perkataan Sungmin. "Pelakunya berasal dari dimensi lain dengan alur waktu yang sama dengan kita. Jika di sini tahun 2012 maka disitu juga tahun 2012."

"Tapi ada yang aneh. Kita memang berada pada dimensi yang berbeda, tetapi memiliki alur waktu yang sama yaitu sekarang dan bukan masa depan. Walaupun di dimensi kita sekarang ada mesin waktu, tapi kita sama sekali tidak bisa mengoperasikannya karena berbagai bahaya bagi yang melewati mesin waktu," Sungmin berucap. Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Kini gilirannya yang berucap panjang lebar sama seperti Kibum.

"Contohnya saja pada 1995 tahun seorang ilmuan dari Missouri, Amerika Serikat dengan nama Mike Marcum membuat sebuah mesin waktu dengan menggunakan tangga yakub. Dia mati karena mesin waktunya sendiri. Dia tidak memprediksikan bahwa ketika melewati mesin waktu, kau akan menghantam gaya gravitasi yang berefek membuat seluruh badannmu menjadi terlunak atau terbakar, lalu saat kau melewati mesin waktu, akan ada ruang hampa. Semua waktu tidak akan berfungsi di sana, lalu bagian tubuh badanmu yang sudah hancur akan terendapkan lalu menjadi lendir hijau. Sama seperti jika kau umpakan tubuhmu sebagai spon dan dagingmu sebagai air yang diserap spon. Ketika ada tekanan dari tanganmu untuk menguras si spon, isi nya yang berupa air akan keluar. Tekanan di sini sama saja dengan daging yang ada dalam tubuh kita. Kau mati dan mesinmu gagal sama halnya dengan bangkai kucing yang terlempar ke tahun 2001 hasil eksperimen Shindong. Dimensi itu tentunya tidak mempunyai perbedaan yang signifikan dengan dimensi ini."

Shindong hanya bisa melongo melihat kedua orang ini yang sama sekali tidak terlihat capai padahal sudah berucap kalimat , penjelasan super panjang lebar. Terutama pada Sungmin.

"Kau salah. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa setiap tindakan kita akan menciptakan dimensi lainnya lagi. Akan ada sebuah dimensi yang terbentuk hampir sempurna. Beberbagai kelemahan yang terjadi pada dimensi lainnya tidak akan terjadi pada dimensi ini dan hal baiknya semua akan bertumpuk pada dimensi itu membuatnya hampir sama seperti masa depan pada dimensi kita." Kedua jenius itu kembali beradu pendapat. Berdebat singkatnya.

Kibum menarik napas sebentar dan memikirkan kondisi dimana dia bisa membuat pernyataannyalah yang benar. "Bagaimana jika saat itu Shindong memilih komponen yang benar yang membuat mesin waktu di dunianya betul-betul sempurna? Atau bagaimana jika di masa lalu Marcum saat itu dalam benak Marcum terbesitkan tentang gaya gravitasi dan membuatnya berhasil membuat mesin waktu yang melawan gaya gravitasi yang membuatnya tidak mati meleleh menjadi gel menjijikan yang terlempar di tahun 1920? Mesin waktu akan betul-betul ada dengan sempurna, apalagi jika teori yang diungkapkan oleh John Titor yang berasal dari 2036, Andreaw Carlssin dari 2256 dan betul-betul digunakan dalam dimensi itu dan tidak dicemohkan seperti di sini. Atau mesin waktu yang dikatakan Andreaw berhasil ditemukan."

"Atau ada beberapa kemungkinan lagi dimana mungkin saja di dunia kedua AI yang diciptakan dan ditanamkan dalam tubuh kita lebih hebat dan lebih memacu kejeniusan dan Shindong atau inang lainnya bisa membuat mesin waktu yang sempurna. Banyak faktor Lee Sungmin dan semuanya bisa menuju pada hal yang sama bahwa manusia pada akhirnya bisa membuat mesin waktu yang sempurna. Bukan hanya mesin waktu, tapi mesin perpindahan ruang juga," lanjut Kibum.

"Tunggu. Dari tadi aku diam dan mendengarkan percakapan super jenius milik kalian. Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai dan mengerti apa yang kalian katakan, tapi satu hal yang kutahu antara teori _paradoks_ dan _Many Worlds Interpretation_ yang saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain." Shindong berhenti menarik napas sebentar.

"Teori _paradoks_ mengatakan jika kau membunuh seseorang pada masa lalu, maka kau akan langsung menghilang saat itu juga karena telah mengacaukan jalur waktu. Sedang teori _Many Worlds Interpretation_ berbicara ketika kau kembali ke masa lalu dan membunuh seseorang, kau akan tetap hidup dan kau akan tetap menemukan orang itu pada masamu yang berada di masa depan, bahkan ketika kau membunuh dirimu, kau akan tetap berbicara mengenai waktu walaupun _Many Worlds Interpretation_ sedikit menyinggung mengenai dimensi. Tapi dalam kasus ini kenapa kau sangat ngotot tentang ruang dan bukan waktu. Teknik _Many Worlds Interpretation_ juga bisa diterapkan dalam waktu seperti teori paradoks." Shindong mengakhir kalimat panjangnya.

"Jika menggunakan _Many Worlds Interpretation_ dalam konsep waktu memang jika kita membunuh diri kita di masa lalu maka tidak akan berdampak pada diri kita, begitu juga dalam konsep ruang. Tapi aku ngotot dengan konsep kedua karena aku sudah pernah melihat pelaku yang kumaksud. Dia tidak tua dan seumuran dengan kita. Jika dalam konsep waktu maka kita akan bertemu dengan diri kita yang lebih tua, dan dewasa secara fisik tapi dalam ruang, kita akan memelihat kondisi fisik yang sama persis dengan psikis yang mungkin berbeda."

"Kalau begitu siapa pelakunya," ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedikit kasar. Percakapan yang tadi seperti tidak ada guna untuknya. Kibum seperti terus mengundur waktu akan apa yang sebetulnya terjadi.

"Arti sebenarnya dari 15 adalah future, tapi yang dimaksudkan di sini sebetulnya adalah dimensi yang lain. lalu dalam e-mail yang dikrimkan kau menemukan bahwa nama Kyuhyun jika dikurang dengan sesuatu akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang sama yaitu 15. Sebuah 15 yang double. Kau tidak berpikir bahwa pelakunya lebih dari dua orang dan memiliki angka 15 yang imbang pada nama mereka?" lagi-lagi Kibum mengatakan sesuatu yang bertele-tele, tapi sedikit mulai keintinya.

"Kau berbicara jika mereka adalah sepasangan kekasih dengan jumlah 15 yang sama satu sama lain," ucap Sungmin tidak mengurangi nada kasarnya.

"Mereka sama dengan kita. Inang dari percobaan AI. Salah satu dari mereka hampir mati karena ulah salah satu inang. Yang satunya marah dan berniat membalas dendam dengan membunuhmu," ucap Kibum dengan raut wajah serius.

Diam. Tidak ada yang berani untuk berbicara.

"Kim Jongwoon dan juga Kim Ryeowook. Yang berniat membunuhku adalah Kim Jongwoon."

"Lalu kenapa yakin sekali bahwa Kim Jongwoonlah pelakunya dan dari dimensi lainlah yang akan membunuhku? Kenapa tidak membunuhku di dimensi lainnya atau di dimensinya pada masa depan atau masa lalu?"

"Karena aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Di dimensinya, Ryeowook hampir mati karena kontrol akan AI-nya lepas. AI itu menjadi ganas karena bahasa komputer dengan bahasa tubuhnya tidak saling match dan hampir membunuhnya. Kau sebagai orang yang mematchkan kedua bahasa itu dianggap Yesung bertanggung jawab akan kematian Ryeowook."

"Kenapa tidak membunuh Sungmin yang berada di sana saja, atau memaksanya untuk membuat antivirus akan ketidakmatchnya bahasa itu. Dimensi mereka adalah yang paling sempurna. Itu bukan hal yang sulit." Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Namja itu berjalan mendekati sel milik Kibum.

"Paling bukan berarti semuanya sempurna. Kadang yang paling sempurna di sini tidak sempurna di sana dan sebaliknya. Ketidak mampuan Sungmin di sana untuk mengatur kedua bahasa itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Sungmin di sana tidak sepandai, sekuat, sehebat mengendalikan AI seperti dirimu."

Kini keduanya saling bertatapan dengan sinis. Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di salah satu trali beraliri listrik itu, tapi hebatnya tidak ada sama sekali trali yang mengentarkan listrik ke tangannya. lalu perlahan sel itu meghilang, betul-betul membuat tidak ada jarak pemisah bagi kedua namja itu.

Kibum menyeringai. _Apa orang ini bodoh_? Pikirnya. Dari balik lengan ujung jeketnya, disembunyikan sbeilah pisau yang cukup kecil dan juga tipis.

Kibum menyeringai dan secepat kilat dia berdiri, mengeluarkan pisau itu dan hendak melukai Sungmin. Tapi sayangnya Sungmin lebih cepat menyadari hal itu. namja itu menjentikan jari kanannya dan sedetik kemudian muncul rantai yang tadinya merupakan lantai dan mengikat kedua kaki, tangan dan bahkan hampir seluruh badan Kibum.

"Katakan yang lebih jelas," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah datar. Dia mengambil pisau yang tadi dipegang Kibum dan mengarahkannya ke dagu namja berkulit salju itu.

Kibum mendecak kesal dan menjawab, "Bukan hanya kemampuanmu dalam memacthkan saja yang diperlukannya. Dari keganasan virus yang dikeluarkan AI, ada beberapa bagian tubuh Ryeowook yang rusak. Kau yang memiliki kemampuan AI terbaik, bisa membuat Ai itu sendiri menjadi obat dan bukannya menghasilkan virus untuk merusak tubuhmu. Lihat saja, AI itu menyembuhkan penyakit anemiamu dan pastinya AI itu juga bekerja secara tidak langsung memperkuat daya kerja seluruh organmu." Kibum berhenti sebentar.

"Singkatnya, dia membutuhkanmu sebagai pendonor organ bagi Rye0owook di dimensi itu. dia menganggpmu yang paling memenuhi kriterianya dari dimensi yang lainnya dengan mesin pelacak penyeleksi yang ada di dunianya. Lalu memang ada kemungkinan bahwa organmu tidak akan cocok dengan Ryeowook, tapi dilihat lagi Aimu itu sangat mudah dikendalikan, maka Yesung akan berusaha merubah sistemnya agar AI itu menghasilkan sel-sel yang mirip dengan milik Ryeowook," jelasnya.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kalian tidak sadar,ya? Dia adalah teman tahanan Cho Kyuhyun di sel tahanan khusus yang ada di korea. Dia adalah kriminal yang diburu-buru," ucap Kibum.

"Jangan bercanda. Dia bahkan sangat berbeda dengan Kim Jongwoon yang ada. Bagaimana kau tahu jika dia pelakunya? Lagipula orang itu sudah ada di data negara sebagai penduduk asli dunia ini sejak dia lahir," ucap Sungmin sarkastik.

"Bisa saja dia membunuh penjahat yang aslinya lalu menyamar menjadi orang itu dan berpura-pura menjadi inang kawan Cho Kyuhyun. Itu bukan hal yang sulit. Dengan teknologi benda operasi plastik instant miliknya, Yesung bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, kawan," ucap Kibum.

Sungmin menatap tajam Kibum. "Itu belum membuktikan apapun. Kau bicara sesuatu yang omong kosong."

"Aku menguji beberapa sempel sidik jari yang masih ada di sel khusus itu, beserta teknologi yang kuciptakan yang bisa mengetahui identitas seseorang hanya melalui gambar yang ada. Walaupun Yesung telah melakukan perubahan pada wajahnya, ada ciri khas khusus khas dirinya yang tidak bisa hilang dan itu langsung membuatku mengenalinya," ucap Kibum.

Sungmin masih tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kibum dan malah membuat sejumlah pertanyaan lagi di dalam pikirannya seperti, kenapa anak ini tahu segalanya padahal dia baru saja mengalami fase _comeback_? Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui semua masa lalunya langsung dengan jelas padahal dia yang terakhir? Jika dia baru saja melakukan fase _comeback_, darimana semua data uji coba yang dilakukan? Tidak mungkin dia baru melakukannya kemarin. Semua itu memerlukan kedetailan yang tinggi dalam waktu yang lama atau kenapa anak ini bahkan tahu teknologi di dunia kedua. Jangan-jangan anak ini...

"Semuanya menjadi berantakan begini karena Cho Kyuhyun ingin menghancurkan jalur waktu yang ada. Dia ingin membuat berbagai kekacauan yang akan berpengaruh terhadap sistem perpindahan waktu dan mengelabui Kim Jongwoon untuk nyasar ke dimensi lainnya. Semakin banyak kekacauan yang terbuat, jalur waktu yang berhubungan dengan dimensi kita akan hancur dengan sendirinya dan membuat orang yang berniat membunuhmu tidak akan pernah sampai ke dimensi ini," Kibum berucap sendiri tanpa disuruh.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini?" Sungmin berusaha untuk mengontrol rasa tidak sukanya terhadap orang ini.

"Karena aku juga masih ingin hidup dan tidak ingin melihat dimensi tempat kita tinggal menjadi hancur-" belum selesai Kibum berucap, suara keras membuatnya kaget dan berhenti.

Brakk

Dobrakan pintu membuat ketiganya langsung terkaget. Apalagi dengan suara berat itu. "Sudah selesai dengan ber-chat rianya?"

"Kau akan mati karena sudah membocorkan semuanya Kim Kibum," ucap suara berat itu. Suara khas sang namja gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**Layar OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode): bisa membuat dinding pintar dengan merubah warna dan pola pada dinding seperti menampilkan tv dan memungkinkan untuk menggerakkan jendela di rumah Anda ke tempat yang berbeda dinding.**

**Balasan review:**

Guest: makasih chingu! *hug* err.. ide crt,ya? hmm... sbtlnya seperti yang sdh katakan pada reader yang lainx.. ini berasal dari otk stress dr blj dgn bc artikel-artikel aneh ttg teknologi, tp sprt kata chingu mungkin agak mirip dengan naruma eon ama thena eon, soalnya sy fans sm crt hebat mereka hehe...

Andi-sartika-5: ini sdh dijelasin, tp maaf jika membingungkan dan mungkin chingu msh bingun dgn inti ceritanya. Maafkanlah author pabbo dengan kemampuan yang sangat payah dalam pendeskripsian TToTT terima kasih sdh msh mau terus membaca!

Shywona498: huwaaa... maafkan saya telah membuat chingi bingung TToTT sy minta maaf lagi karena fic ini pasti lebih membuat sakit kepala dengan tema teori waktunya. Sy benar2 minta maaf.

KimPumkin: huweee... knp sy slalu membuat para chingu bingung?! Maafkan sy smoga chingu msh memaafkan sy karena tema fic ini bahkan lebih berat dari yang lainnya...

A/N: masihkah anda bersedia memberikan review bagi karya author yang sangat berantakan dan memusingkan kepala ini? TTwTT


	12. Chapter 10 (B)

**Liberty Walk**

**By ****D2L**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Sumarry: Arti dibalik angka 15 itu sendiri yang bahkan membuat mereka berperang konyol di atas teater yang dibernama keegoisan manusia. Pertanyaan, apakah dengan kekacauan yang dilakukannya, dia merasa bisa membuat arti dari 15 yang aslinya menghilang? Heh, kurasa tidak.**

**Chapter 10 (B) : Future make now turn into a hell disaster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sebetulnya tidak ada satupun tokoh utama yang jahat dalam dunia itu, dunia pertama. Tapi sebetulnya yang membuat masalah sejak awal adalah penyusup dari dunia lain, dunia kedua yang memiliki keperawakan sosok yang mirip dengan dunia pertama. Tidakkah kalian mengerti bahwa ketika sosok dari dunia kedua itu tidak ada maka toko utama tidak perlu saling membunuh dan membuat dunia mereka hancur,kan?_

_Itu hanya membuat sang penyusup tertawa karena rencananya sudah berhasil._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**Day 7 after the e-mail sen****d**

Beberapa negara bagian kini secara tidak langsung sudah melihat hari barunya lagi. Seluruh jam-jam yang ada mulai berdentangan menandakan pukul 12 malam. Beberapa negara mengalaminya, terutama negara yang menjadi patokan jam dunia, Greenland.

Baru lewat beberapa menit saja dari tengah malam, ruangan laboratorium milik Shindong sudah hancur berantakan. Semua alat-alat canggih miliknya hancur kiri kanan. Asap keluar dari mesin-mesin yang ditembaki oleh seseorang. Seseorang dari 15 orang yang sekarang memenuhi ruangan yang bisa dibilang kecil dan berantakan untuk mereka.

"Turunkan senjata kalian. Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan meledakkan tempat ini," ucap Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke arah sebuah tong yang bocor dan mengalirkan bensin.

Tiba-tiba saja semua yang ada di sana membelakkan mata bukan hanya karena ancaman Kyuhyun, tetapi terlebih saat mendapati Namja gila itu ambruk dengan sebuah timah panas yang kini bersarang di lengan kirinya. Namja yang paling dipercaya namja gila itu, Sungmin, menembakinya.

"Sekarang giliran kalian," ucap Sungmin menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan mengerikan. Namja yang lainnya bergidik ngeri. Ketika mereka hendak lari dari inang AI yang paling berbahaya ini, kaki mereka tertempel di lantai seperti sedang direkatkan lem. Padahal ini adalah laboratorium milik Shindong, tetapi dia sendiri selaku pemiliknya tidak dapat membuat lantainya kembali menjadi normal. Sungmin sudah melakukan sabotase terhadap sistem komputer yang ada di sini dengan kemampuan AI miliknya.

Kurang lebih satu meter dari tempat ke 14 AI itu berdiri, lantai-lantai itu mencair lagi dan membentuk benda padat yang baru berupa kabel-kabel yang besar yang mulai merayap menuju setiap inang yang ada di sana. Tanpa perlawanan dari para inang itu, kabel-kabel itu melilit ke 14 inang yang ada di sana.

Semakin para inang itu melawan, kabel itu mengikat mereka semakin kencang saja dan beberapa detik setelah melilitnya, kabel-kabel itu menghantarkan listrik dengan tegangan listrik yang sangat tinggi. Beberapa yang tidak bisa menahannya langsung pingsan. Hanya ada kurang lebih 5 orang yang masih bertahan dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang.

"Wah, kalian tahan juga,ya? Padahal aku sudah menghantarkan tegangan yang tinggi. Apa mungkin aku harus melakukannya lagi,ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah innocent.

"Sebetulnya kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Bukan kami yang salah, tetapi dari dimensi yang lainnya dan ini sudah hampir merupakan hari ke depalan dimana merupakan puncak si pelaku akan datang ke sini. Kau akan mati dengan mudah tanpa bantuan kami semua," ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Sungmin membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk. "Kenapa perlu menunggu dia datang ketika kau bisa mengunjungi sendiri? Kenapa tidak langsung membunuhnya selagi kau bisa tanpa menunda-nunda waktu yang ada?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk sedangkan orang yang ditanyakan memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," ancam Kyuhyun dengan nada berbahaya.

Kini Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Kau pikir aku hanya diam saja ketika melihat dunia ini dan juga teman-temanku akan hancur karena rencana gilamu itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan hanya seorang saja? Hanya untuk menyelamatkanKU? Kau pasti bercanda dan candamu cukup menghiburku," ucap Sungmin menampakkan senyuman mencemohkan.

Tanpa mempedulikan seruan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuat sisi Kyuhyun berada di lapisi dengan tembok kedap udara yang tranparan dan Sungmin mulai berjalan menuju tempat Kibum berada.

"Terima kasih untuk datamu I.G dunia kedua. Jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan selamat setelah melewati mesin waktu itu," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman manis.

Sayangnya senyuman itu tidak disambut baik oleh Kibum. Namja itu malah merasakan keringat dingin keluar dari kulitnya. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu kau kira kabel-kabel itu hanya untuk menyetrum dan melumpuhkan semua pergerakanmu? Ternyata kau memang akan selalu menjadi nomor dua I.G," ucap Sungmin. Lalu dia mulai meninggalkan Kibum dan berjalan menuju mesin waktu.

Tangan Sungmin bermain di atas keyboard yang merupakan bagian dari mesin waktu milik Shindong. Ketika jarinya pada akhirnya menekan tanda enter, lempengan besi berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu membentuk mulai membentuk black hole.

"Sampai jumpa. Aku akan melepaskan kalian ketika aku kembali dan semoga kalian tidak kehabisan tenaga dan malah mati karena kelaparan sebelum aku kembali nanti," ucap Sungmin. Dia mulai menaiki tangga dan bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam black hole yang sudah hampir terbentuk dengan sempurna.

"Oh, dan untuk terakhirnya. Kalian yang masih terbangun perlu tidur untuk menghemat energi kalian." lalu semua padangan ke lima orang AI yang tersisa itu menjadi hitam dan begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Dia sedang berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tetap bertahan sampai di dimensi lainnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terkaget ketika dia merasakan dirinya menghantam lantai dengan sangat keras. Semua badannya rasanya seperti mau remuk saja. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya ketika dia melihat bangunan seperti airpot dan dimana orang-orang muncul dari balik black hole yang melayang di udara ada juga yang masuk ke balik black hole itu. Rupanya mesin waktu di dimensi ini lebih simpel dan bisa digunakan oleh siapapun juga. Sungmin sampai tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang disunguhkannya betul-betul sama dengan teori yang diberikan Kibum kedua untuknya.

Hmm… ngomong-ngomong Kibum yang dia ajak bicara sehari yang lalu itu adalah Kibum dari dimensi ini. Lalu kemana Kibum yang ada di dimensinya? Apa sudah mati atau err… hal-hal lainnya?

Sungmin berhenti bermonolok sendiri di dalam dirinya ketika ada beberapa orang dengan berpakaian khusus yang mendekatinya.

"Nama Anda dan asal Anda?" tanya salah satu dari orang berpakaian khusus itu.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak langsung menjawab, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk bangkit berdiri terlebih dahulu dan menjawab,"Lee Sungmin dari dimensi err… lainnya." Dia tidak tahu dimensinya itu nomor yang keberapa jadi dia hanya menjawab seperti itu saja.

"Lalu surat izin melakukan travel waktunya?" tanya orang berpakian khusus itu.

"Hah?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf. Jika Anda tidak memiliki surat izin, maka Anda akan kami tangkap untuk diinterogasi lebih lanjut," ucap orang berpakian khusus itu.

Rupanya di dimensi ini, orang-orang tidak boleh melakukan travel waktu dan tempat semau mereka. Akan ada bandara khusus seperti halnya pesawat dan harus memiliki ijin atau kartu identitas ketika akan berregistrasi di negara tempat kau mendarat dari travel waktumu dan di sinilah masalah Sungmin. Dia menjadi travel gelap tanpa semua surat ijin itu.

Tidak mungkin,kan Sungmin milih dirinya untuk ditahan hanya karena masalah ini padahal dia harus segera membunuh Yesung dimensi ini agar dunia dimensinya tidak dikacau balaukan oleh Yesung dunia kedua. Tapi jika Sungmin membuat kekacauan sekarang, dia pasti akan menjadi buronan di dimensi ini dan tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Apalagi dimensi ini sangat maju. Dengan teknologi yang ada, Sungmin akan susah memanipulasinya dan dia akan tertangkap dengan mudah dan mungkin dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidupnya. Akh, memikirkannya saja Sungmin tidak sanggup.

Di saat Sungmin berpikir keras bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghindar dari semua ini, ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya mengatakan hal seperti ini, "Dia adalah kerabatku. Aku lupa memberitahukan dia bahwa kalau sampai dimasa dan dimensi ini harus memiliki ijin. Tidak apakan kalian melepaskannya sekarang? Kami ada urusan penting."

Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang ada di sampingnya-lebih tinggi darinya-. Sungmin langsung memasang wajah syok. Orang itu seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat ikal dan juga raut wajah angkuh yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah orang itu walaupun kini Sungmin sedang bertemu dengan versi orang itu di dimensi yang berbeda, bukan orang dari dimensi miliknya.

Tebak. Orang yang baru saja menolongnya itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ulangi lagi. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan julukan namja gila dari dimensi Sungmin yang aslinya.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah selesai bercakap-cakap atau mungkin bernegoisasi dengan orang-orang berpakian khusus itu. Dia terlalu syok dan sadar ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dan pergi dari kawasan pendaratan para travel time di airpot itu.

"Kau pasti kaget, tapi bagaimana kalau aku menjelaskannya di rumahku saja,ya? Lebih enak dan tidak akan ada yang menganggu," ucap Kyuhyun memamerkan senyuman hangat. Sungmin sampai tidak percaya bahwa orang ini adalah Kyuhyunnya yang lainnya. Soalnya mereka betul-betul berbeda.

Mari kita jabarkan perbedaan mereka yang sangat terlihat. Kyuhyun yang berada di dimensi dua adalah orang yang sangat egois, kekanak-kanakan sekali, wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah, ucapan yang ketus dan juga dingin dan orang yang anti untuk tersenyum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dimensi ini ketika kau berada di sekitarnya kau pasti akan merasa sangat nyaman dan tidak mau menjauh darinya, tapi kalau dimensi satu, mungkin sedetikpun kau tidak akan mau berada disekitar namja gila itu.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun membawanya ke bagian khusus dari airpot ini. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan ke salah satu ruang kaca yang transparan. Sungmin melihat sekilas ke arah papan nama ruangan itu. Tulisannya yang mengatakan kalau ruangan itu adalah ruangan untuk melakukan teleportasi sebatas dimensi dan juga waktu ini. Atau mungkin hanya sebatas negara ini atau kota ini.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantel coklat miliknya mengambil sebuah tabung kristal bening. Di tengahnya ada sebuah bagian yang menonjol yang Sungmin asumsikan sebagai tombol untuk membuat mereka bisa melakukan teleportasi.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin, dia bergerak refleks untuk menahan Kyuhyun agar tidak memencet tombol itu.

"Aku tidak ingin jalan instant. Cara transportasi yang biasa saja. Aku ingin melihat-lihat di sini. Tak ada yang bisa tahu kalau aku tidak bisa mengunjungi dimensi hebat ini lagi,kan?" ucap Sungmin seperti merujuk meminta mainan yang sangat diinginkannya. Wajahnya lucu dan menggemaskan sekali. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencubit pipi kiri Sungmin yang berisi itu .

"Manis sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah Sungmin yang seperti ini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman hangat, walau Sungmin tahu di dalamnya itu terselip rasa sedih dan rindu.

"Maaf," ucap Sungmin lemah. Dia teringat kalau Sungmin di sini sudah mati karena tidak mampu beradaptasi dengan virus yang dikeluarkan oleh AI yang ditanamkan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan memasang wajah murung seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam milik Sungmin.

"Halus seperti biasa," guman Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian dia sadar dengan ucapannya,"Ne, kau ingin jalan-jalan,kan? Baik ,aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang paling indah di sini." Kyuhyun segera memasukkan alat teleportasi miliknya kembali ke dalam mantel coklatnya dan segera mengenggam tangan Sungmin, menarik Sungmin lagi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berada di bagian luar airpot. Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantel coklatnya dan mengambil sebuah kubus dengan warna dasar hitam, tapi ada beberapa urat-urat batu yang berwarna biru terang. Kyuhyun melemparkan kubus itu ke jalan beraspal dan beberapa menit kemudian kubus itu mulai membesar dan bertranformasi menjadi sebuah mobil.

"Heh?" Sungmin membelakkan matanya. Yang benar saja itu bisa terjadi. Seperti di dunia game saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Masuk dulu. Nanti kujelaskan,ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat. Dia hendak untuk membuka pintu, tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka ke atas dengan sendirinya dan membuat Sungmin otomatis berjalan mundur dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Akh, aku lupa bilang kalau pintunya otomatis terbuka," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah.

"Jangan marah, dong. Cepat masuk atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini." Ucapan Kyuhyun mungkin terdengar ketus, tapi sebetulnya dia sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal sejenak lalu berdiri dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun dan kedua sisi pintu mereka tertutup lagi dengan otomatis.

Saat Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin sudah duduk nyaman di bangku mobil itu, dengan otomatis lagi sabuknya bergerak untuk mengikat mereka, memberikan keamanan bagi penggunanya. Mesin mobilmu nyala dengan sendirinya ketika Kyuhyun melakukan scan jari untuk mengenalkan dirinya terhadap mesin mobil ini selaku pemiliknya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadar, Kyuhyun menancap gas dan membalap mobil ini. Sungmin menarik kembali kata-katanya sebelumnya yang mengatakan Kyuhyun di sini berbeda dengan Kyuhyun di dimensinya. Mereka sama-sama saja gila dan penuh dengan kejutan, hanya saja Kyuhyun di sini lebih tertutup dan mungkin bisa mengendalikannya.

"Apa-apaan itu! Kau hampir membuatku mati karena jantungan!" Sungmin berteriak pada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai memelankan laju mobil miliknya.

"Ekh, kenapa jalanan di sini sepi sekali?" Sungmin akhirnya bertanya setelah mereka berada di beberapa jalan selama 15 menit.

"Oh, tentu saja karena hanya sedikit sekali orang sepertimu yang suka membuang-buang waktu dengan menikmati pemandangan kota," kyuhyun berucap dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu!" Sungmin mengamuk, tapi Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menahan ketawanya.

"Itu karena orang-orang di dimensi ini lebih workholic daripada di dimensi kalian, hanya beberapa seperti dirimu dan juga aku yang menggunakan mobil praktis ini dan selebihnya menggunakan mesin perpindahan portal agar meminimalisasikan yang namanya terlambat dan jam karet," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ternyata begitu. Lalu kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi. Kenapa mobil praktis yang super duper hebat ini bisa tercetuskan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat antusias.

"Di sini terlalu banyak pembangunan terhadap perkantoran dan juga bangunan penting lainnya. Lalu beberapa orang berpikir kenapa harus ada lapangan parkir yang luas jika lapangan parkir itu bisa dijadikan lahan untuk pembangunan di antara banyak lahan yang sudah mulai menipis? Jadinya, sekarang kami mempunyai kendaraan yang bisa kami bawa-bawa kemana-mana," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja walaupun pemikiran itu juga ada di dimensiku, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil membuatnya. Orang-orang di sini betul-betul jenius sekali!" Sungmin dengan gembira mengatakan hal itu.

"Semakin banyak jenius, maka semakin banyak bencana yang terjadi," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersentak. "Akh, benar juga."

"Tapi ya sudahlah. Kau sudah sampai di dimensi yang hampir mirip dengan mimpimu. Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk menikmatinya saja. Ya,kan?" Kyuhyun membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman lembut. Lalu Sungmin mengangguk dengan sangat antusias.

Ini baru jam enam pagi juga. Masih ada waktu sebelum hari berganti menjadi hari kedepalan, hari dimana Yesung dimensi ini akan membuat kekacauan di dimensi miliknya.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kurang lebih menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya 15 menit untuk menuju gedung yang memuat akuarium terbesar di Seoul dimensi ini.

"Sepi sekali," ucap Sungmin seraya menekan tombol untuk membuka_ seatbelt_ miliknya.

"Hari ini hari kerja,sih. Jadi jarang orang yang datang kemari atau mungkin malah hanya kita berdua saja. Apalagi ini masih terlalu pagi," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalian adalah orang yang sama. Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tahu?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentil pelan hidung Sungmin.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan hanya sekedar, tapi untuk belajar kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di dimensimu nanti," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke daerah aquarium besar dengan kening yang menyeringat. Dia tidak mengerti perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Wah." Sungmin terlalu terpesona melihat ikan-ikan cantik yang berenang di samping kanan, kiri, atas, bahkan di bawah kakinya sampai dia lupa dengan kekesalannya akan perkataan Kyuhyun yang ambigu.

Sungmin berjalan lebih deka ke arah samping kirinya dan menempelkan kepalanya di kaca, mengamati ikan-ikan cantik itu lebih dekat, dan detail.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dia merasa ada yang sedikit ganjil dengan ikan-ikan itu. Ikan itu tidak memiliki sisik seperti pada umumnya, tetapi badannya seperti terbuat dari bola-bola yang sangat kecil yang bersatu menjadi satu dan menghasilkan ikan yang sungguh mirip dengan aslinya dan bahkan bisa bergerak dengan penampilan cantik nan menarik.

"_Dan Yesung menggunakan teknik mesin ini untuk melakukan invasi ke dimensi milikmu. Yesung akan menggunakan debu-debu pintar buatannya untuk berbentuk seperti tanaman batu yang berakar sampai ke bumi dimensimu. Yesung berniat untuk menghancurkannya dunimu sampai ke dalamnya," _suara Kyuhyun menggema di dalam pikirannya. Dia sadar bahwa hal itu terjadi ketika Kyuhyun memegang tangan kananya. Mereka seperti melakukan telepati dengan menggunakan signal milik AI mereka.

"_Maaf. Aku harus menggunakaan cara seperti ini karena tempat ini dipenuhi dengan kamera-kamera yang dimana Yesung bisa mengintai dengan mudah," _ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Keduanya mulai berjalan sambil melihat-lihat lagi ke arah aquarium yang lain. Tak lupa mereka terus berpegangan tangan agar dapat terus berkomunikasi.

"_Invasi? Masa karena hanya ingin mengambil jantungku, dia perlu menghancurkan dimensiku juga?"_ tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit pernyataan di dalamnya.

"_Kau benar. Pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah permasalahan ini tidak sesimpel itu, dan malah berkembang menjadi lebih rumit. Pemerintah di sini kini menjadi backup Yesung, dan memerintahkan Yesung melakukan invasi itu karena mereka ingin mengambil semua sumber daya alam kalian," _ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Kami di sini adalah dunia yang sangat berkembang. Itu artinya banyak teknologi canggih yang tentunya memakai energi yang tidak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya. Dimensi kami sedang kiris sumber daya alam karena teknologi canggih yang kami buat sendiri. Kami butuh pasokan, dan ketika Yesung hendak ke dimensi kalian, pemerintah memanfaatkannya dengan baik," _jelas Kyuhyun.

"Wah, Kyu lihat! Mereka lucu sekali!" seru Sungmin dengan wajah ceria seraya menunjuk ke arah lumba0lumba imitsi yang bergerak dekat ke arahnya.

"_Ukh, aku pingin muntah rasanya berpura-pura seperti itu,"_ gerutu Sungmin dalam hatinya. Berbeda sekali dengan yang luarnya.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan kikikannya. _"Hanya sebentar sampai kita keluar dari sini,kok."_

"_Selain itu akan ada nanoteknologi, sebuah nanorobot yang akan diselipkan dalam debu pintas itu. Nanoteknologi itu berisi semacam virus yang akan membuat kalian terinveksi tentunya. Pemerintah bukan hanya menginginkan sumber daya kalian, tetapi diri kalian juga, manusia untuk beberapa penelitiaan yang entah apa itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa meraih data itu sampai ke dalamnya. Kejam,kan?" _Kyuhyun kembali memberikan informasi.

"_Kalau begitu misiku di sini bukan hanya untuk menggagalkan Yesung, tapi juga pemerintahan di sini,"_ ucap Sungmin.

"_Kau tak akan bisa semudah itu melakukannya. Kau hanya sendiri sedangkan mereka ratusan. Ditambah lagi potensial Aimu sangat kalah jauh dengan semua yang ada di sini," _peringat Kyuhyun.

"_Tapi kalau begitu artinya sama saja! Walaupun aku berhasil menggagalkan Yesung untuk membunuh teman-temanku, tetap saja teman-temanku pada akhirnya akan mati bahkan smeua orang akan mati karena virus milik pemerintahmu!" _Sungmin berseru marah dalam pikirannya.

"_Virus milik pemerintah tidak akan menyerang manusia yang bukan berasal dari dimensi milikmu, maka oleh sebab itu akulah nanti yang akan berhadapan dengan pemerintahanku selagi kau fokus dengan temanmu. Aku akan mencari jantung, mesin komputer yang ditanamkan di dimensimu yang mengatur setiap pergerakan nanorobot itu dan kemudian menghancurkannya." Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin tidak marah lagi._

"Kita pulang sekarang, ne?" Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, dan mereka segera menuju ke parkiran lalu masuk kembali ke mobil Kyuhyun.

Saat berada di dalam, Kyuhyun sama sekali belum melepas genggaman tangannya. Sambil menjalankan mobil, Kyuhyun kembali berucap,_"Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling kota lagi, mengenalkanmu semua teknologi yang ada di sini. Kemampuan Aimu adalah jaringan signal internet, dan pengendalian pembahasaan pemograman. Copylah semua data teknologi yang kau lihat ke dalam Aimu. Serius. Itu akan sangat membantumu nanti saat perang didimensimu."_

"_Aku berhasil mengembangkan chip Ai baru, tapi Ai ini tidak akan ditanamkan di dalam dirimu. Kau hanya perlu menempelkannya pada salah satu bagian terluar tubuhmu. Ai baru itu akan mampu mengumpulkan debu-debu dan mentranformasikannya menjadi debu pintar. Debu pintar itu nanti akan mampu berbentuk dan berfungsi sesuai dengan benda teknologi sini yang kau inginkan. Dengan semua itu kau akan mudah melawan manusia dimensi kami karena memiliki teknologi yang sama dan bahkan lebih hebat karena AI itu akan meningkatkan kinerja teknologi yang kau copy lima kali lebih hebat dari yang aslinya . Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mengembangkannya untuk hal seperti ini," _jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

_Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih," _ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman manis merekah dibibirnya.

"_Seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih. Jika kau tidak datang di sini, aku tidak akan bisa mencegah mereka,"_ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu mereka mulai menelusuri kota dengan tujuan mereka yang tadi. Mereka melakukannya selama 12 jam dengan lima kali istirahat yang bertotal satu jam.

Sungmin terlelap di dalam mibil gara-gara terlalu capek dengan perburuan mereka terhadap teknologi di sini. Apalagi Sungmin lebih harus menguras tenaganya ketika mengcopy semua data dan bentuk teknologi itu masuk ke dalam AI miliknya.

"Kau tahu? sebetulnya akulah yang melakukan semua kesalahan ini dan sudah waktunya aku menebusnya," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus halus rambut milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Akh, ini sudah mau jam 12 malam. Sepertinya kita harus bersiap-siap untuk menghalangi Yesung menuju dimensi milikmu sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menangguk mengerti. Dia bersiap-siap saat Kyuhyun mulai mengaktifkan mesin waktu dan ruang miliknya.

"Dan bersiap-siap dengan resiko bahwa kemungkinan kau tidak akan bisa mencegahnya untuk tetap ke sana dan memporak-porandakkan dimensi tempat tinggal milikmu," peringat Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, dan portal antar dimensi sudah terbuka. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan mulai masuk ke dalam, menghilang bersama dengan portal itu.

'Lalu melihatmu menghilang untuk kedua kalinya lagi.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan: **

**Debu pintar**: Teknologi in beneran sudah dikembangkan oleh Kris Pister dari Universitas California. Dia menyebutkan bahwa debu pintar adalah masa depan robot yang tersusun dari nanobot yang bahkan lebih kecil dari nyamuk. Debu pintar itu dilengkapi dengan sensor yang mampu mendeteksi cahaya dan bahkan mampu untuk bergerak.

**Nanoteknologi: **Rekayasa sistem kerja pada skala moleku, seni membuat sesuatu sebesar beberapa molekul saja.

**Nanorobot**: Perwujudan dari nanoteknologi. Nanorobot yang sedang dikembangkan yaitu nanorobot yang dapat memperbaiki sel darah dalam tubuh. Bisa kebayang bagaimana kecilnya robot itu?

**Balasan review:**

**EvilBunny:** Makasih chingu *hug* dan aku minta maaf untuk tema fic ini yang cukup berat dan penulisannya yang berantakan TTwTT Hehe… yang datang udh dikash tahu di atas ;) maaf updatenya tidak bisa cpt, tapi ini sdh diupdate! Smoga menyukainya!~~

**Qichul15:** Main. Aku baru bisa lanjutin sekarang TToTT Ini dilanjutin, kok. Tapi aku betul-betul kena writer blok saat itu untuk fic ini. Apalagi menjelang endingnya. Tidak yakin chpt dpn, akhirnya nanti bisa update tanpa jamuran seperti ini =A= Ini sdh ada lanjutnyany! smoga tidak mengecewakan~~~

**revaelf:** Makasih udh hmpir review di semua chpt. Thank you so much! *hug* Oh, ya soal Kyumin momennya mian terlambat dan baru disajikan dichpt ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa,kan? daripada tdk ada sama sekali hehe…

**Liaa:** tau ini semua dari salah satu ff kesukaanku, judulnya 29 by Claire Barossa, anime Mirai Nikki, Stain Gate, beberapa buku teknologi yang kupunya dan searching random di google hehe… Akh, jadi malu dibilang sampai begitu O/O masih ada yang lebih hebat, loh. Misalnya pembuat 29 itu hehe…

**Shywona489:** Hmm… dichpt ini udh sampai hari ketujuh dari hari pengiriman e-mail ajakan perang itu, jadi chpt depan bakal jadi yang terakhir karena hari kedelapan akan muncul juga n_n

**KimPumpkin**: Ekh, memangsih. Baru sadar pas kamu bilang. Makasih sudah mengkoreksi~~~ Mian, sudha membuat kamu bingung TTwTT Emm… soal siapa yang jahat sepertinya di sini udh dijelasin lbh. Semoga chpt kali ini cukup memuaskan?

**diazzelf:** Makasih n_n Tentu saja harus dilanjut! semua bahkan sudah mendukungku, dan mereviewku. tentu saja harus balik membalas mereka~~~

**A/N:** Mian sekali baru update lagi setelah masa meditasi untuk mencari pencerahan jalan cerita yang selanjutnya yang terjadi meditasi itu malah membuatku lupa dengan jalan ceritanya =A= *plakk* oleh sebab itu mian kalau ceritanya lebih santai dan lebih fokus untuk Kyumin moment ;) karena aku sudah benar-benar lupa ama klimaks fic ini TTwTT - sorry malah curcol.

Makasih sama semua yang mash bersedia membaca bahkan mereview! Love you all! Muach~~


	13. Chapter 10 (C)

**Liberty Walk**

**By ****D2L**

**Genre: Romance/ Crime**

**Rate T**

**Sumarry: Arti dibalik angka 15 itu sendiri yang bahkan membuat mereka berperang konyol di atas teater yang diber****i ****nama keegoisan manusia. Pertanyaan, apakah dengan kekacauan yang dilakukannya, dia merasa bisa membuat arti dari 15 yang aslinya menghilang? Heh, kurasa tidak.**

**A/N: Karakter dunia pertama penulisan namanya seperti biasa, sedangkan karakter dari dunia/dimensi kedua yang maju penulisan namanya di italic.**

**Chapter 10 (****C****) : Future make now turn into a hell disaster**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Day ****8**** after the e-mail sen****d. **

_Kyuhyun _menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tidak jatuh. Laki-laki manis itu masih belum terbiasa saat keluar dari jalur waktu, dan dimensi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya _Kyuhyun _dengan nada khawatir.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Di mana kita?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku membawa kita ke laboratorium milik Shindong. Oh,ya katanya kau mengurung semua pergerakan mereka, tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menemukan siapa-siapa selain kita di sini?" _Kyuhyun_ mengerutkan keningnya, apa lagi ketika dia merasa tanah yang diinjaknya bergerak, dan bergelombang sedikit.

'Layar OLED masih aktif. Itu artinya mereka masih bisa bersembunyi di ruangan ini,' batin _Kyuhyun _waspada. Kepala, dan badan _Kyuhyun _sama sekali tidak bergerak. Hanya matanya yang melirik dengan cepat mencari keberadaan ke 14 AI dunia ini. Terutama Kyuhyun dunia ini.

Gelombang yang singkat, dan lemah itu terjadi lagi. _Kyuhyun _sadar bahwa ke 14 AI itu hanya ada satu orang yang bersembunyi di sini, dan orang itu tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri yang ada di dunia ini yang saat ini sedang bersemunyi sebagai lantai dengan samaran layar OLED.

_Kyuhyun _mundur satu langkah, siap dengan pistol yang ada di jaketnya, berbalik, dan langsung menembaki lantai yang paling banyak terjadi gelombang-gelombang kecil yang kasat mata. Lantai yang ditembaki itu tiba-tiba saja lantai itu terangkat menjadi gelombang yang besar, dan memunculkan sesosok manusia. Laki-laki dengan rambut ikal. Cho Kyuhyun dunia ini.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyerang dengan tembakan brutal dirinya yang dari dimensi lain. _Kyuhyun _dengan susah payah menghindar karena Kyuhyun dunia ini benar-benar terlatih dalam bertarung. Tapi dengan sedikit bantuan dari AI barunya, _Kyuhyun_ membentuk senjata dari dunianya dari debu-debu partikel, dan menembaki Kyuhyun dengan senjata yang seperti sebuah laser besar yang memancarkan laser berwarna biru serta menghantarkan listrik sampai membuat Kyuhyun terlempar ke dinding yang retak bukan main.

"Kupikir kau harus cepat menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada makluk labil, dan beringas itu," ucap _Kyuhyun _menghina dirinya sendiri yang ada di dunia ini.

"Tapi sebelum memberitahukannya. Seharusnya kau membantuku membawanya ke ruang perawatan! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Tulangnya mungkin saja retak, dan dia tidak bisa membantu kita dalam melawan pemerintahmu, dan juga _Yesung!" _seru Sungmin marah.

_Kyuhyun _hanya bisa terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Dia terlalu kelewatan tadi._ Kyuhyun_ berjongkok dan memegang tubuh Kyuhyun. Rasanya aneh menggendong tubuh yang mirip dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi dari pada kena sembur amarah Sungmin lagi, lebih baik dia diam dan mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah mulai berjalan menuju ruang perawatan.

"Aku akan mencari yag lainnya dan kau tetap tinggal di sini. Jangan sampai kalian bertarung tidak berguna ketika dia bagun!" perintah Sungmin pada_ Kyuhyun. _Sedangkan _Kyuhyun _hanya bisa mengangguk sekilas. Ya, dia sangat ragu jika hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Ketika Sungmin sudah keluar dari tempat itu, _Kyuhyun _tersadarkan bahwa Kyuhyun, dirinya yang ada dimensi ini tidaklah pingsan beneran. Dia berpura-pura dan menunggu saat yang tepat agar mereka bisa berduaan tanpa gangguan Sungmin tentunya. Dengan adanya Sungmin mereka tidak akan bebas untuk saling membunuh. Kini Kyuhyun sedang menodongkan senjatanya pada punggung _Kyuhyun._

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya hanya perlu untuk menghentikan _Yesung_? Apa dia tidak bisa menghentikannya, lalu kau pikir kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Saat di sana. Kami bahkan tidak sempat untuk bertemu dengan _Yesung_. Aku mengajaknya berkeliling kota untuk melihat semua macam teknologi yang ada di sana dan dia bisa merekamnya," ucap _Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Amarahnya berkumpul dan dia menendang punggung _Kyuhyun_ dengan keras menggunakan kaki kanannya. Sontak saja _Kyuhyun _terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini dan malah tidak membuatnya untuk segera membunuh _Yesung_ yang ada di sana," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis. Tanpa segan-segan dia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke wajah _Kyuhyun._

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya sebab _pemerintah Seoul _di sana menjadi backup _Yesung," _ucap _Kyuhyun._

"Itu bukan alasan kau tidak membiarkannya untuk membunuh _Yesung_!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Karena jika saja _Yesung _langsung dibunuh di sana, maka Sungmin tidak akan bisa untuk merekam semua teknologi yang ada di sana. Yang perlu kita khawatirkan sekarang bukanlah keberadaan _Yesung_, melainkan _pemerintah Seoul. _Mereka hanya menggunakan _Yesung _sebagai pengalih perhatian kalian disaat mereka menanamkan teknologi invasi virus di dimensi ini dan berniat menjadikan semua manusia yang ada di sini sebagai bahan percobaan mereka yang entah apa!" seru _Kyuhyun_.

"Kau dengar Kyuhyun? Apa yang dikatakan dirimu di dimensi lain inilah yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi. Bukan hanya Sungminmu yang akan mati jika kita tidak berhasil menghentikan mereka, tapi seluruh kehidupan di dunia ini akan mati bersama dengan dirimu juga, makanya jangan berbuat seenaknya dengan keegoisanmu hanya karena keobsesianmu yang tidak ingin Sungmin mati," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu yang ternyata adalah _Kibum_.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahu fakta ini," ucap Sungmin yang muncul dari belakang _Kibum _dengan nada sindiran.

"Karena sebetulnya Kibum dunia ini sudah mati, dan aku dari dimensi kedua itu," ucap _Kibum _seadanya.

"Dan sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bergerak," ucap_ Kibum_ saat melihat benda aneh yang mulai menerobos dinding yang membuat dinding itu ambruk dan memperlihatkan keadaan luar yang tidak beda jauh. Muncul banyak sekali tanaman besar yang berwarna abu-abu dan sekeras batu dari tanah yang terus bertambah tinggi. Saat tanaman itu berhenti tumbuh ke atas, dari puncaknya muncul kelopak bunga yang sangat besar tetapi belum mekar sama sekali.

"Di dalam benda ini terdapat debu pintar yang di dalamnya lagi terdapat nanorobot yang membawa virus-virus dari dunia kami. Ketika kelopak bunga raksasa itu mekar maka tersebarlah debu pintar yang sangat kecil itu dan akan dengan mudah menjangkit kita semua dan terjadi kemungkinan yang sangat buruk yang sama sekali tidak bisa kuprediksi," jelas_ Kibum_.

"Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu percaya dengan apa yang kalian katakan manusia-manusia biadap? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku bahwa kaulah awal dari semua kekacauan ini ketika kau berusaha untuk merarikan diri ke dunia ini hanya dengan alasan kau bosan dengan kehidupanmu yang di dunia sana dan malah menyebabkan _Ryeowook_ yang ingin mencengahmu malah terkena ketidakstabilan lubang waktu milikmu dan hampir mati lalu kau malah membuat itu adalah kesalahan _Sungmin_!" seru Kyuhyun marah.

"Salahku? Bukannya ini semua adalah salahmu karena kau yang membuat Shindong membuat mesin waktu itu dan menggunakannya. Saat pengunaan yang pertama kali_, pemerintah Seoul_ yang ada di dunia kami jadi tersenyum mendapati dimensi dengan AI yang paling sempurna dan juga daya manusianya yang hebat dari pada kami walaupun teknologinya kalah jauh dari kami," ucap _Kibum_ tersenyum meremehkan.

"Pemerintah Seoul tidak akan berani mengambil tindakan jika saja tidak ada media seperti _Yesung_ karena jika tidak adanya orang hebat seperti AI yang bersukarelawan, maka mereka tidak akan bisa menanamkan, melakukan penyebaran teknologi mereka di dimensi ini. Apalagi kelebihan _Yesung_ dalam penguasaan bahasanya memudahkan untuk mengendalikan semua teknologi yang ada," balas Kyuhyun.

"Ck, kau itu cerewet sekali," ucap _Kibum_ dengan sengaja melayangkan sebuah tembakan laser pada Kyuhyun,"Wah, kau tahu banyak hal Tuan Cho. Aku mengira-ngira dari mana kau bisa mengetahui semua informasi tidak penting itu!"

Kyuhyun terkaget saat mengetahui_ Kibum_ sudah berada di belakangnya dengan sebuah pisau yang tampak sudah dimodifikasi sehingga bisa mengalirkan listrik, tapi tiba-tiba saja pergerakan_ Kibum_ berhenti dan wajahnya menjadi pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tangannya gemetaran dan melepaskan pisau itu ke lantai. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memutar badan dan melayangkan tendangan kaki kirinya ke arah _Kibum. Kibum_ sama sekali tidak menghindar dan akhirnya dia terhantam ke dinding dengan keras.

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatan AIku yang tadi kususupkan ke dalam otakmu? Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan AImu yang seharusnya sangat tidak berguna dalam perang itu," hina Kyuhyun.

_Kibum_ mendecak kesal, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan tertawa aneh. Dari dinding yang ada di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah robot terbang yang muncul, menimbul dari dinding tersebut. Tanpa _Kibum _memberikan perintah, robot itu menembakkan dua peluru basoka yang berasal dari pundaknya. Kyuhyun membelakkan mata. Dia mencoba menghindari dari peluru basoka itu, tapi rupanya peluru basoka itu tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai mengenai targetnya, Kyuhyun.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba dan bersamaan dengan itu, debu-debu pintar yang ada disekelilingnya terbentuk menjadi sebuah tameng tipis seperti hologram dan bergerak ke arah dua basoka yang masih terbang itu. Ketika basoka itu mengenai permukaan tameng, tameng tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi kubus yang memperangkap kedua basoka itu dan basoka itu meledak di dalamnya tanpa membahayakan siapapun.

"Kalian semua gila! Kenapa kalian malah berniat saling membunuh ketika kita semua akan didibunuh oleh virus mereka?!" seru Sungmin.

"Kami memang gila ketika menjadi percobaan bangsat dari AI ini!" balas _Kibum_. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan napas terengah-engah di lantai. Tadi itu hampir saja dia mati karena mulut tajamnya sendiri.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati _Kibum _dan memukul perut _Kibum_ dengan keras sampai laki-laki dari dimensi lain itu harus termuntah darah.

"Tenangkan dirimu, atau aku tidak akan mengikut sertakanmu dalam penyerangan balik ini. Di dunia ini aku adalah AI yang terkuat, maka kalian semua harus patuh padaku, atau mungkin aku tidak akan berbaik hati dan merubah semua bahasa tubuh kalian sehingga kalian bisa mati tanpa membunuh satu sama lain dan menggagalkan rencanaku," ucap Sungmin dengan nada dingin.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas. Dia berusaha untuk berpikir jernih. "Berarti kita punya dua orang yang bukan dari dimensi kita yang tidak akan mungkin terjangkit virus dari nanorobot itu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu tidak cukup. Pusat kontrol mesin yang ditanamkan di sini bukan hanya dua. Melainkan ada puluhan. Aku tidak tahu pastinya berapa. Seperti kata _Kyuhyun_. Data base milik pemerintah susah sekali untuk ditembus," jelas Kibum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana mereka yang lain?" tanya Sungmin.

"Merekalah yang akan menjadi kartu trump kita," ucap_ Kibum_ dengan senyuman penuh arti yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak oleh ketiga orang lain yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"_Kau jangan coba mengacau. Kau boleh saja menggunakan teman-temanku sebagai kartu trumpmu asalkan mereka tidak akan kenapa-napa dan tanaman raksasa batu itu bisa dihancurkan lalu menyelamatkan dunia ini. Jika yang kau lakukan malah sebaliknya, kau tahu apa yang akan kau alami nantinya."_ Suara Sungmin berdengung di dalam pikirannya.

_Kibum _hanya bisa pasrah. Anak itu rupanya sudah menguasai semua potensi yang ada dalam dirinya. Dia bukan lagi anak manja yang dilindungi malah sebaliknya. Tidak mungkin raja AI, seorang pemogram AI, sang pencipta AI itu sendiri dilawan,kan?"

'Ck, selamanya aku akan menjadi nomor dua dan tidak akan pernah melawanmu,' batin Kibum miris.

"Dimana_ Kyuhyun_?" tanya Sungmin yang pada akhirnya membuat ketiga orang yang tersisa di dalam ruangan itu harus mengerutkan kening mereka, apalagi ketika melihat salah satu titik kota yang kelihatan dari dinding mereka yang hancur mengeluarkan lahar api.

"Kita harus cepat. Atau bukan pemerintah Soul yang akan menghancurkan kita, melainkan ketidakstabilan alam di sini," ucap Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sudah tidak ada waktunya lagi mereka saling menyalahkan dan saling menusuk dari belakang karena jika mereka melakukannya, maka nyawa mereka sendiri yang akan menjadi taruhannya. Mereka adalah makhluk egois yang tentu saja tidak ingin mati untuk kata-kata pengorbanan. Yang mereka butuhkan saat ini adalah kerja sama yang sangat kuat dan terperinci untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka yang sudah pasti. Bukan sesama mereka lagi, melainkan.

_Yesung dari dimensi kedua bersama dengan pemerintah Seoul dari dimensi kedua itu._

.

.

.

Dunia itu berubah hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sejam saja. Tanaman-tanaman batu raksasa itu sudah hampir membuka kelopak bunga mereka, di saat bersamaan mereka juga terus menyerap sumber daya alam yang ada di dunia ini. Tanah mulai menjadi kering dan pecah-pecah. Tanaman mulai layu, patah, menjadi debu yang tak bernyawa. Bangunan yang hancur. Tanah terbelah yang mengeluarkan lahar api. Tsunami dan gempa dibeberapa daerah di bumi. Angin topan. Alam menjadi tidak stabil dan manusia dimensi ini menjerit akannya. Andai mereka tahu bahwa nantinya mereka akan mengalami perlakuan yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih parah menjadi bahan percobaan manusia seras mereka yang berada di dimensi lainnya.

"Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya seseorang melalui benda komunikasi yang ada di telinga kanan Kyuhhyun yang ternyata adalah _Kibum._

"Untuk saat ini ya. Aku sudah memberikan mereka AI ciptaanku. Dengan begitu gen mereka akan manusia yang berasal dari dimensi ini akan dimanipulasi. Mereka tidak akan terjangkit nanobot milik dimensi kita, tapi aku tidak yakin itu akan bertahan lama. Mereka tidak punya daya tahan AI dan tubuh yang bagus. Mereka susah untuk match dengan AI yang baru saja kubuat. Tidak seperti Sungmin yang mudah sekali untuk beradaptasi," jelas _Kyuhyun._

"_Apa yang kau rencanakan antara Kibum?" _Suara Sungmin mendengung di dalam pikirannya.

"_Kami hanya berencana untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan yang ada di sini dengan bantuan kalian semua semaksimal mungkin. Kau juga sudah tahu,kan jika kita tidak menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu satu jam maka bukan hanya mereka lagi yang akan mengancam kita, melainkan alam yang ada di duni ini,"_ balas _Kyuhyun._

"_Aku mengerti. Tapi-" _Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin berhenti berucap, tapi kemudian dia berteriak sampai _Kyuhyun _merasa gendang telinganya bisa langsung pecah,"_yesung_ ada dibelakangmu!"

Tubuh_ Kyuhyun_ langsung tersentak saat merasakan benda-benda mati yang ada disekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak seperti benda mati dan dia mendapati _Yesung _yang ada di belakangnya sedang melayang dengan benda-benda mati yang juga melayang disekelilingnya.

"Yo. Lama tidak ketemu C.O," ucap _Yesung_ dengan sebuah seringai.

"Phi," ucap_ Kyuhyun_ menggertakkan giginya.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan sama sekali tidak suka saat bertemu denganku? Kupikir kita bisa reunian setelah kau mengundurkan diri setengah tahun yang lalu dari pemerintahan, dari kalangan elite di dunia kita," ucap _Yesung_ masih saja tidak menghilangkan seringainya.

_Kyuhyun _sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan _Yesung_. Dia malah lebih memilih untuk mengumpulkan debu-debu pintar di daerah tangan kanannya sehingga membentuk sebuah pedang yang langsung terpasang di tangannya.

"Rupanya kau memang musuhku di sini," ucap _Yesung _seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan bersamaan dengan itu benda-benda mati yang melayang di sampingnya bergerak dengan cepat menyerang _Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun_ hanya tersenyum melihat serangan _Yesung_. Digerakkan tangan kanannya yang berbentuk pedang itu menancap ke dalam tanah dan dari sana tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah tembok yang sangat besar yang bahkan tidak sanggup dihancurkan oleh benda mati milik _Yesung_. _Yesung_ mendecak kesal.

_Kyuhyun_ tersenyum dan kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya dan sontak saja tubuhnya perlahan menghilang menjadi seperti hologram dan beberapa detik kemudian _Kyuhyun_ tiba-tiba saja ada di belakang _Yesung_ dan langsung mengarahkan pedang miliknya ke punggung Yesung, tapi kemudian kabel-kabel raksa-sa menghantam pedang _Kyuhyun_ sampai terbelah. _Yesung_ menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membalikkan badannya dan menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan keras. _Kyuhyun_ terlempar masuk ke dalam salah satu gedung dan terhantam di temboknya dengan keras sampai tembok itu rusak dan Kyuhyun tersangkut di dalamnya.

_Kyuhyun_ terbatuk muntah darah, tapi kemudian dia kembali menjentikkan jarinya dan dia menghilang lalu muncul lagi di atas lantai dekat dari spotnya yang sebelumnya. Saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja warna matanya yang tadinya hitam berubah menjadi warna biru keputihan, lalu kemudian terjadi hal aneh pada lingkungan yang ada di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja semua pemandangan itu menjadi pudar seperti es yang mencair lalu yang tersisa hanyalah warna hitam yang sangat pekat. Dinding hitam dan lantai hitam seperti ruang hampa. Dari dinding dan lantai itu tiba-tiba saja muncul serat-serat elektromagnet yang sewarna dengan warna mata milik Kyuhyun dan dalam ruang hampa itu hanya ada Yesung dan juga yang saling memandang dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kemampuan otographi yang bagus sekali. Dengan ini aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai benda-benda yang bisa kuperintah untuk membantuku untuk membunuhmu," ucap _Yesung_ ternyum sinis,"tapi apa kau yakin selama setengah tahun ini aku sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembangkan kemampuan milikku?"

_Kyuhyun _terkaget saat melihat dunia buatanmu mulai hancur. Dinding-dinding hitam dengan corak elektromagnet yang berwarna biru putih itu perlahan hancur seperti kaca yang pecah._ Kyuhyun_ mati-matian untuk menahan dunia yang dibuatnya, tapi semuanya percuma. _Yesung_ lebih kuat melakukan perlawanan dan akhirnya dunia yang dibuat _Kyuhyun_ hancur dan segalanya kembali seperti semula. Pemandangan gedung-gedung yang sudah hancur setengah mulai kelihatan. Dunia yang aslinya kembali muncul lagi, tapi rupanya itu tidak membuat _Kyuhyun _merasakan dipojokkan akan kalah. Dia malah tersenyum senang.

Saat _Yesung _mengucapkan sesuatu dan benda-benda mati, puing-puing bangunan yang ada di sekitarnya muali bergerak, melayang dan kemudian menyerang _Kyuhyun_ lagi, tapi saat setengah berjalan tiba-tiba saja _Yesung_ merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan dia meringis kesakitan sampai terjatuh ke tanah begitu juga dengan puing-puing bangunan yang diperintahkannya tadi untuk menyerang Kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun_ tersenyum kemenangan saat dia melihat benda ciptaannya yang super kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari nanobot sekecil virus kini bersarang di dalam tubuh _Yesung_ dan perlahan-lahan menghancurkan _Yesung _dari dalam sehingga laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau pikir setengah tahun ini aku juga tidak melakukan apa-apa,hah?" _Kyuhyun _memasang senyum kemenangan yang lebih lebar lagi. Itu sebabnya tadi dia menggunakan kemampuannya berusaha untuk mengekang kemampuan _Yesung_ untuk sejenak agar dia bisa menyusupkan virus itu ke dalam tubuh _Yesung_. Akh, tapi sekarang dia masih belum bisa senang. Kelopak bunga tanaman raksasa batu itu sudah hampir terbuka dan sepertinya 13 inang AI yang ada di sini belum berhasil mematikan semua dari sistem kendali yang ditanamkan di dunia ini.

_Kyuhyun_ mengeluarkan sebuah kubus dari saku celananya dan melemparkan kubus itu ke atas punggung Yesung, kemudian kubus itu perlahan meyerap masuk Yesung ke dalam kubus itu. Kubus itu seperti sebuah penjara untuk _Yesung._

"Kau akan kukurung di sana untuk sementara waktu. Kau benar-benar mengangu langkah untuk menghentikan semua ini," ucap_ Kyuhyun_ kemudian memasukkan kubus itu ke dalam saku celananya dan segera menjentikkan jarinya kembali kemudian menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan devisi-devisi yang kita bagi?" tanya _Kyuhyun _dengan cepat pada Kibum melalui microchip yang ada di telinganya. Dengan menggunakan semacam papan yang mempunyai tekanan gas pada belakangnya, _Kyuhyun_ dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengerakkan papan itu ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghindari akar-akar tanaman batu yang mulai menyerangnya. Tentu saja. Di atas bagunan yang sedang di lewatinya kini terdapat satu tanaman raksasa batu yang sudah hampir siap untuk membuka kelopak bunganya. _Kyuhyun _mengumpulkan sesuatu di tangan kanan miliknya. Debu-debu partikel yang perlahan bertranformasi mencajadi cairan plasma yang berwarna ungu. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu _Kyuhyun_ melepaskan cairan plasma itu dan langsung menghancurkan akar-akar tanaman yang sedari tadi menghalaunya.

_Kyuhyun _kembali menggerakkan papan hologram itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ada beberapa dari mereka yang berhasil melakukannya, tapi sebagainya hanya bisa melumpuhkannya setengah saja. AI baru yang kau buat lebih dulu menggerogoti mereka dan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat," ucap_ Kibum_ dengan nada yang cukup panik.

"Siapa saja yang berhasil melakukannya?" tanya _Kyuhyun_ sambil tetap fokus dengan serangan-serangan akar-akar tanaman itu lagi yang terus muncul tidak ada habis.

_Kyuhyun_ mendecak kesal. Dia memutarkan papan hologramnya dan meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung ke arah datang serangan akar-akar itu. _Kyuhyun _tidak lari. Dia malah lebih memilih untuk melayani akar-akar itu secara langsung. Ketika _Kyuhyun_ merasa dirinya sudah cukup dekat dengan akar-akar itu,_ Kyuhyun_ kembali berputar dan menggerakkan papan hologram miliknya sampai kekecepatan maksimal agar bisa menjauh dari akar-akar itu dan di saat bersamaan dari tempat keluar tekanan gas yang menciptakan gerakan maksimal itu muncul api yang sangat besar karena gaya gesek gravitasi yang terlalu besar karena _Kyuhyun_ memaksanya sampai kecepatan maksimal.

Api yang keluar itu berhasil membakar habis semua akar-akar itu lagi dan kemudian _Kyuhyun _kembali menuju tempat tujuannya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Jika saja dia tidak menggunakan pelindung di sekitar tubuhnya, dia akan bernasib sama dengan akar tanaman itu. Tubuhnya akan perlahan mulai terbakar karena dirinya sedang menghantam gravitasi dengan sangat cepat karena kecepatan maksimal dari papan hologram miliknya.

"Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, dan Yesung berhasil melakukannya. Shindong, Heechul, Siwon, dan Kangin masih bisa bertahan untuk menyelesaikannya. Sedangkan Donghae, Henry, Hangeng dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menyelesaikannya sampai setengah," ucap _Kibum._

"Tidak masalah. Mereka sudah cukup bagus bisa menahan efek samping dari AI yang baru saja kubuat itu. Perintahkan mereka untuk istirahat saja. Sisanya akulah yang akan menanganinya. Semua ini adalah salahku. Aku yang memulainya dan aku yang harus mengakhirinya. Jika saja aku tidak sering melakukan perjalanan waktu yang ilegal, maka aku tidak akan mungkin membuat Sungmin, Ryeowook bahkan orang-orang ini menderita karena virus yang kubawa dari dimensi lain menuju dimensi kitalah, maka semua kehidupan yang ada dimensi lain malah menjadi imbasnya," ucap _Kyuhyun _dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Tidak! Itu bukan salahmu. Semua ini adalah salahku karena aku yang melarikan diri ke dimensi ini karena bosan dengan kehidupanku yang ada di dimensi kita dan malah menyebabkan sahabatku, _Ryeowook _yang berusaha untuk mencegahku malah merusak AI yang ada di dalam dirinya karena tekanan dari lubang waktu yang kubuat. Oleh sebab itu_ Yesung_ marah tetapi malah Sungmin yang disalahkan karena menganggap Sungmin tidak mampu menjaga AI itu tetap utuh tidak rusak," ucap _Kibum._

_Kyuhyun_ hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan _Kibum_. "Kau jangan bohong. Satu-satunya alasan kau melarikan diri ke dimensi ini karena kau tahu bahwa ada virus yang sudah mulai mengerogoti dimensi kita,kan? Kau tahu itu salahku karena terlalu sering melakukan perjalanan waktu ilegal sampai aku sendiri tidak sadar bahwa salah satu dimensi yang kupergi memiliki virus yang malah tersebar ke sini. Lalu AI milik _Ryeowook _tidak akan semudah itu rusak hanya karena tekanan lubang waktu milikmu, itu karena virus yang sudah mulai merambat ke dimensi kita dan kebetulan _Ryeowook_ yang menjadi korban pertama dari virus tersebut."

"Dan aku sudah sampai di tempat yang menjadi kekacauan dari dunia ini," ucap _Kyuhyun_ menatap sebuah mesin yang sangat besar yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"_Kibum_, tidak apa-apakan seandainya aku berkata bahwa aku akan menarik semua virus ini dan membawanya ke lubang hitam yang aslinya jauh dari bumi? Tidak mungkin aku melemparkannya ke dimensi kita kembali apalagi ke dimensi lainnya yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini. Sudah cukup korban terus berjatuhan. Aku berharap dengan melakukan hal itu hanya akulah yang akan menjadi korban yang terakhir," ucap _Kyuhyun._

"Kau gila! Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kau bisa mati!" seru _Kibum._

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya."

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal, hah!" seru menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Jika kau memberitahunya sejak awal kau pasti akan mencegahnya dan aku tidak bisa mencegah kematianmu dan juga keberadaan virus-virus itu ada di sini bersama dengan Yesung," ucap Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tatapan Sungmin.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kenapa kau bisa tahu sedetil itu seperti kata Kibum, hah? Kenapa kau begitu egois hanya untuk mempertahankan satu orang kau mempermainkan 13 orang temanmu yang lainnya. Berusaha untuk membuat mereka saling membunuh agar kau bisa menciptakan banyak dimensi baru hanya untuk menghalau Yesung dan virus itu datang kemari? Dan kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan sama sekali tidak berguna!" Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Kyuhyun. Beruntung karena akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menghirup udara yang banyak. Dia bisa saja mati kehabisan napas.

"Kau tahu kemampuan Eunhyuk? Dia memanipulasi cermin kaledoskop miliknya, masuk ke dalam cermin penuh warna membingungkan itu, lalu menyelinap masuk mengambil sesuatu dari kita, sebuah memori sama seperti yang dilakukkannya pada Zhoumi ketika dia mencoba untuk mencuri cara untuk menangani efek _comeback _yang terjadi padamu," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Dan ya. Aku egois karena tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tak gentar.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. "Ck, tidak ada gunanya juga menasehatimu dan mengungkit masa lalu. Sebaiknya kau siapkan dirimu untuk perjalanan dimensi pertamamu. Kita akan menggunakan lubang hitam untuk pergi ke tempat pusat kendali dari peluncuran virus-virus itu. Dirimu yang satunya sedang berusaha melakukan hal bodoh dengan ingin mengirimkan semua virus itu ke lubang hitam yang asli. Kau tahu dimana tempatnya,kan? jauh sekali di luar bumi, dan untuk mengiring virus itu ke sana tidak bisa hanya melalui kendali mesin saja. Kau harus ikut mengiringnya."

Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah kaget mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Dia berniat mati dengan menyelamatkan dimensi ini?"

"Dan selamat. Kekacauan ini bukan hanya salahnya, tapi dia malah mati-matian menganggapnya salahnya dan berusaha menanggunya sendiri. Setidaknya dia bukan orang yang pengecut sepertimu, Kyuhyun," hina Sungmin. Kemudian Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul portal lubang hitam. Sungmin dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu, diikuti Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang bersalah, mungkin?

.

.

.

Mata Sungmin terbelak disaat dirinya sudah sampai di pusat pengendalian virus itu dan keluar dari lubang hitam miliknya bersama dengan Kyuhyun, dia menemukan _Kyuhyun_ yang bukan dari dirinya sudah berhasil membuka lubang hitam yang akan menuju lubang hitam yang aslinya. Ukuran lubang hitam yang dibuka _Kyuhyun_ lima kali lebih besar dari lubang hitam biasa yang digunakan hanya untuk sekedar travel waktu dan juga dimensi.

_Kyuhyun_ terkaget melihat kedatangan dirinya yang satunya dan juga Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak tepat waktu. Kenapa mereka harus muncul di saat-saat akhir seperti ini?

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Kalian harus cepat meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum kalian juga ikut mati tertelan dengan lubang hitam ini," ancam _Kyuhyun._

Sungmin menatap sinis _Kyuhyun_ yang menurutnya sok menjadi pahlawan."Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak meninggalkan tempat ini dan membuat dirimu mati sia-sia?" hina Sungmin.

"Ya," ucap Kyuhyun mantap kemudian dia mulai melangkahkan dirinya masuk ke lubang hitam itu tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. Dihentakkan kakinya dan entah kenapa mesin yang beroperasi di situ tiba-tiba saja kehilangan semua engeri tenaga mereka dan lubang hitam yang _Kyuhyun_ buatpun segera menutup. _Kyuhyun _dengan cepat menarik kembali tubuhnya keluar dari lubang hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Jika kita tidak cepat menevakuasi virus itu dari sini, dimensimu yang akan hancur! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti hal itu?" seru _Kyuhyun._

"Karena kau memang tidak harus melakukannya. kita bisa menggunakan cara yang lebih aman dan tidak ada satu dari kita yang akan dikorbankan dan mati begitu saja dengan cara yang konyol seperti ini. Berhenti menjadi sok pahwalan!" balas Sungmin.

"Kenapa kita tidak menyelesaikan pembicaraan omong kosong ini? Kita sama saja keras kepalanya. Dia tidak mungkin akan mendengar ucapanmu," ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Kau benar," bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, tapi kemudian dia menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari dengan cepat ke arah dirinya yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Kyuhyun berlari menuju belakangnya dan dengan cepat memukul urat nadi yang ada di leher dirinya yang satunya itu._ Kyuhyun_ yang dari dimensi lain langsung pingsan dan Kyuhyun menahannya agar dirinya yang satu itu tidak tumbang ke tanah.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhhyun yang sudah berhasil menjalankan satu dari rencana mereka segera membuka portal lubang hitam untuk travel tempat lagi, tapi sebelum mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam, Sungmin tampak menarik dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lubang hitam itu. Sesuatu itu kemudian jatuh ke tanah ketika Sungmin sudah menarik seutuhnya dari lubang itu. Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah mayat yang entah siapa. Mungkin mayat random yang dipilih untuk rencana mereka berdua.

Sungmin menjongkokkan dirinya di dekat mayat yang terbaring di tanah itu. Dia melepaskan sesuatu yang menempel pada kulit tangan kanannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut mayat yang terbuka itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, entah kenapa mayat yang seharusnya sudah mati itu tampak hidup kembali. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan dan juga melihat ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Apa tidak apa-apa memberikannya AI itu pada tubuhnya? Walaupun dia sudah mati, tapi kini dia hidup. Kita tidak tahu apa kesadarannya juga sebagai manusia akan ada atau dia hanya akan sekedar menjadi robot. Jika seandainya manusia, maka kau tahu kita dalam masalah yang sangat besar. Pikiran manusia selalu membuat masalah dan tidak bisa ditebak," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Dia hanya akan menjadi robot. Sekalipun sisi manusianya akan ada, tapi dia tidak akan bisa keluar ketika sudah masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu," ucap Sungmin,"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kita juga ikut tertelan," lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan segera masuk ke dalam lubang hitam travel miliknya bersama dengan dirinya yang satunya lagi. Sedangkan Sungmin masih berada di tempat kendali itu. Dia menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tempat itu kembali dialiri oleh energi kembali. Mesin-mesin yang ada disitu kembali beroperasi dan dengan otomatis mereka melanjutkan program terakhir yang dijalankan. Lubang hitam yang akan menuju ke lubang hitam yang aslinya segera terbentuk. Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu kemudian mayat manusia itu berdiri dan berjalan masuk mulai tertelan oleh lubang hitam tersebut. Daya lubang hitam besar itu sangat berbahaya. Sungmin dengan cepat berlari dan meloncatkan diri masuk ke dalam lubang hitam travel miliknya. Dan kemudian dalam waktu sekejap ruang kendali itu menghilang dhisap lubang hitam itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah tanah yang ada disekitarnya yang terbentuk setengah lingkaran. Seperti habis dimakan.

Disisi lainnya, para pemegang AI yang sudah diberi tanda bahwa apa yang mereka rencanakan berhasil, segera keluar dari ruang kendali yang pusat dengan cepat. Ketika berada di luar dari ruang kendali yang ada di bawah tanah itu, mata mereka ditakjubkan, dikagetkan, dibuat ngeri dengan banyaknya jumlah lubang hitam yang berukuran sangat besar yang tiba-tiba saja menghiasi langit.

Lubang hitam besar itu berada tepat di atas bunga-bunga tanaman batu raksasa yang sudah hampir bermekaran itu langsung saja dihisap masuk oleh lubang hitam besar itu. Bukan hanya bunganya saja. Semuanya dihisap. Bahkan sampai ke akarnya. Tanama-tanaman batu raksasa itu tertarik masuk melayang ke udara dan langsung dilahap habis oleh lubang-lubang hitam besar itu. Sama sekali tidak tersisa. Mereka yang melihat bahwa parasit yang ada di dunia mereka sudah tidak ada langsung langsung mengekspresikan kebahagiaan mereka. Tidak luput dengan 13 AI yang melihat kejadian langsung itu.

Mereka dikagetkan dengan lubang hitam yang versinya lebih mini yang muncul didekat mereka. Tadinya mereka kita akan terhisap seperti tanaman batu raksasa itu, tapi setelah melihat ternyata Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun lalu satu orangnya lagi yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun, mereka merasa sedikit legah.

Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya yang satunya ketika _Kibum _yang beralih untuk menahan berat tubuh dirinya yang saunya tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadar karena masih terlalu sibuk memperhatikan kota mereka yang hampir seperti kota mati, kedua orang yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi membuka portal menuju dimensi yang lainnya.

'Sampai jumpa. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian dan juga dunia kalian,'batin _Kibum _dengan senyumann kecil yang terukit di bibirnya kemudian dia menghilang bersama dengan _Kyuhyun._

Saat Sungmin membelikkan kepalanya, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan kedua orang itu, tapi dia tidak marah. Mungkin sudah waktunya kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak akan ikut campur dengan kehidupan yang ada di dimensi ini lagi."Mereka pasti sudah menemukan dimensi lain untuk mereka hidupi," ucap Sungmin dengan sebuah senyuman yang diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Dan saatnya kita memperbaiki dunia yang hampir hancur ini." Dan mereka semua tersenyum bahagia. saling berpegangan tangan dan memeluk pasangan hidup mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

_Setidaknya ini akhir yang cukup baik bagi mereka. Walaupun ada yang terluka, dan kehilangan. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada kehancuran dunia itu sendiri. Sudah saatnya menutup buku ini. sudah saatnya berhenti menorehkan tulisan-tulisan pada kehidupan mereka._

_Semuanya sudah habis. Tidak ada lagi lembaran yang te__r__sisa untuk memberikan penderitaan yang berarti. Tidak ada lagi tinta untuk memberikan takdir kelam._

_Semoga kebahagiaan menaungi semua para aktor kita di sini. kita berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dunia adalah sebuah panggung drama dimana kita akan menjadi pemain di atasnya dan ketika drama itu selesai, maka kita akan dengan paksa ditarik turun dari sana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks for: **

**nikyunmin****, ****HeeYeon**** , ****Sora Hwang****, ****MinYoungRa****, ****cottoncandyme****, ****Guest****, ****Cho Miku**** , ****Kim Sae Rin****, ****MinnieGalz**** , ****yukiLOVESUNGMIN**** , ****CharolineElf****, ****stephannie carolina**** , ****dreanie****, ****Super Girl****, ****, ****winecoup137****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** , ****Shywona489**** , ****nannaa****, ****fzkhrfa****, ****Choi sila****, ****flufyacha****, ****Liaa****, ****WhiteViolin****, ****sha****, ****Vhentea****, **_**Sebastian Mamoru**__** ,**_**hana ryeong9****, ****Tika****, **** .5****, ****KimPumpkin****, ****mitade13****, ****EvilBunny****, ****Qichul15****, ****revaelf****, ****diazzelf****,**** zaAra evilKyu****, KimMiyoungYesungie,horsiwon.**

**A/N: **Untuk yang bertanya tentang ide cerita ini, tentang AI itu sendiri berasal dari ide asli saya, tapi mengenai teori waktu ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal terutama fic awesome milik **Claire Barossa** pada fandom DN dengan judul **29** dan juga anime **Stain gate** dan **Mirai Ni****k****ki**.

Fic ini akhirnya berakhir dengan ending yang saya tahu sangat jelek. Hasil yang tidak memuaskan dan cukup tidak masuk akal dan terkesan fiksi padahal saya sudah berusaha untuk memasukkan kenyataan yang ada melalui searching di google.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini, mereview cerita kacau ini dan bahkan menfavenya_._Maaf jika pada akhir chpt ini review kalian tidak dibalas. Mian, tapi tanpa kalian ff ini tidak akan pernah bisa kulanjutkan bahkan sampai tamat seperti ini._ Thank you so much for all of that_.

_But, for the last still you mind to give me review, a critic, an advise, or even a flame?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regards D2L**


End file.
